Try To Try
by yesbyunbaekhee12
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP DATE/Set me free Chanyeol-ah/ WARNING this is Yaoi fanfic, RnR jusseyo , Baekyeol and other couple is here
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance,Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : WARNING,this FF with Genre YAOI,JUST FANFICTION!Typo in everywhere,ini fanfic yaoi pertama author,jadi,mohon reviewnya ya,saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini :D,baca perlahan,santai dan review :D. Ingat! This is just a fanfic**

**THE STORY STARTED**

Mentari pagi sudah mulai menampakan dirinya,memancarkan sinarnya yang begitu terang dan hangat. Menunjukan betapa gagah dirinya memulai hari setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi.

**Pukul 07.30,Seoul,Hotel XXX,Tanggal 2 Februari 2012**

"eunghhh"gumam seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di ranjang hotel dengan 2 orang wanita,satu wanita tengah berbaring dengan kepala terletak diatas perut sixpacknya dan satu lagi menyandar dibahunya. Kedua wanita itu dengan nyamannya memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu menatap dinding kaca kamar hotel tersebut yang ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna coklat dengan sinar fajar yang menyelip masuk melalui celah-celah gorden.

Pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ia bangun dengan pelan agar 2 wanita partner aktifitas semalamnya tidak terbangun. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi sembari memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Setelah selesai membereskan dirinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi,ia mengambil tasnya dan meletakan sejumlah uang diatas meja kecil disebelah ranjang lalu pergi keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

Drttt drtttt

"siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini?"tanya namja itu.

Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ya Jongin?ada apa?"

_"Chanyeol hyung!kenapa kau tidak pulang?kenapa tidak mengabari adik mu ini?kau kemana saja sampai tidak pulang ke rumah?apa rumah mewah yang dibangun appa kurang nyaman?apa yg kau lakukan?"_tanya seseorang disebrang sana yang diketahui dengan nama Jongin,adik Park Chanyeol.

"maaf kan aku tidak menghubungi mu,aku hanya habis melakukan 'aktifitas' pembukaan bulan Februari"jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong hotel.

_"maksud mu hyung?"_

"aigoo,aku hanya telah membuat 2 yeoja mendesah nakal semalaman Kamjong-ahh!"

_"omona hyung!kau melakukannya lagi?dan kini dengan Yeoja?ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya hyung!?"_

"jangan berteriak!kau membuat telinga ku sakit,aku akan pulang sekarang dan kita akan ada kuliah sore bukan?"tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"ne hyung"_

"oke,Annyeong"

PIP~

Sambungan telfon terputus,Chanyeol pun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ke tempat resepsionis untuk membayar biaya hotel yang ia gunakan semalam. Bukan jumlah uang yang banyak bagi Chanyeol untuk meluapkan hawa nafsunya mengingat orang tuanya adalah pebisnis sukses Korea.

Jika hasrat itu mendidih,tinggal pergi ke bar,merayu namja atau yeoja,membawanya ke hotel lalu membayarnya dan pergi. Tidak sulit baginya bukan?

**~O.O~**

**Diwaktu yang sama**

_"BAEKHYUN!"_pekik seseorang dari sebuah ponsel.

"Ne hyung?!"jawab Baekhyun menjawab telfon dari Luhan.

_"KAU TAU?KULIAH DIMULAI 30 MENIT LAGI,KRIS HYUNG AKAN MARAH BESAR PADA MU NANTI KARNA KAU TERLALU LAMA"_

"katakan pada kakak kita yang seperti tiang listrik itu bahwa aku akan selesai sebentar lagi Luhan hyung"

"PALI!"

"ne hyung"jawab Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telefon. "aigoo,orang ini,ia ada dihalaman depan rumah tapi kenapa harus menelfon dan meneriaki adiknya sendiri?"gumam Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menelusuri lorong yang sangat panjang. Wajar saja, kamar Baekhyun ada dipaling belakang bagian rumah mewah dan besar orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan Kris dan Luhan sang kakak, kamar mereka justru terdapat dibagian depan rumah tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat protes karena sudah biasa dengan diskriminasi dari orang tuanya.

"ayo hyung kita berangkat"ajak Baekhyun.

"maaf aku sudah menjadi adik yang merepotkan"tambah Baekhyun.

"ne Baekhyunie,kami memaafkan mu"jawab Luhan yang duduk di jok depan di samping Kris yang siap mengemudikan mobil.

"Baekie,kencangkan sabuk pengaman mu"titah Kris.

"ne hyung"ujar Baekhyun menuruti perintah kakak tertuanya yaitu Kris.

Mobil pun mulai melaju meninggalkan lingkungan rumah yang sangat mewah. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang pengusaha dan Ibunya seorang desainer terkenal korea yang sudah terkenal ke Eropa juga. Dan si Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dan Luhan adalah kakak nomor 2 Baekhyun.

**~O.O~**

Tak terasa waktu telah banyak terlewati dan sekarang menunjukan pukul 17.25 KST. Baekhyun pun sudah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya hari ini. Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa di jurusan Industri Musik sama dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, mereka berbeda kelas karena mereka tidak seangkatan karena Luhan lebih tua 2 tahun dari Baekhyun. Sehingga Luhan lebih dulu kuliah dan sudah termasuk sunbae di angkatan Baekhyun.

Kris juga melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore dan jam kuliahnya selesai untuk hari ini. Ia berada di jurusan Bisnis karena ia akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

"pasti mereka sudah menunggu"ujar Kris sembari mengemas buku-bukunya dengan cepat lalu melesat pergi keluar kelasnya menuju cafetaria kampus.

**~O.O~**

**Baekhyun's POV**

"Sungguh,Kris hyung lama sekali"ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengeluh karna Kris hyung begitu lama. Yang ku lakukan sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk Coffe Late ku dan sedikit mengesapnya. Luhan hyung asik membaca buku membiarkan adiknya mati bosan di cafe taria sekolah.

Tak lama,aku melihat seseorang masuk ke cafe taria,aku kira itu kakak ku,taunya orang lain dengan badan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Aku menghela nafas malas entah keberapa kalinya.

"ada apa Baekie sayang?adik hyung yang satu ini terlihat malas sekali"kini Luhan hyung membuka suara.

"aku sedang menikmati waktu indah ku saat kakak ku malah lebih memilih bukunya dari pada adik nya sendiri"jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"hahahaha,mianhae"ujar kakak ku meminta maaf lalu menatap sosok tinggi yang baru saja masuk dan yang ku sangka kakak ku tadi.

**~O.O~**

**Author's POV**

Luhan menatap sosok tinggi itu lamat-lamat yang mengambil meja yang dipisahkan oleh 2 meja diantara Baekhyun dan namja itu.

"kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung berpindah duduk disamping Baekhyun dan berdempetan dengan Baekhyun. "kau tau Baekie?namja yang duduk dibelakang kita adalah namja yang liar"ujar Luhan memulai cerita.

"di-dia?Park Chanyeol?maksud mu liar hyung?"tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"aigoo,umur mu 19 tahun tapi kau masih polos begini?maksud ku,dia adalah penjahat kelamin,ia sering pergi ke bar lalu menggoda yeoja atau namja untuk ditidurinya"Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"sungguh,tapi tampangnya tidak seperti itu"jawab Baekhyun.

"aigoo,wajah hanyalah topeng Baekie!"ujar Luhan sedikit meninggi.

"sejak kapan kedua adik ku suka menggosipi orang lain ha?"

Suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Baekhyun dan Luhan. Suara yang sangat familiar "Kris hyung kenapa lama?aku sudah mati bosan menunggu mu,ayo pulang"ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"nanti dulu,aku ingin meminum secangkir espreso"respon Kris.

Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya,Baekhyun malah mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok namja bernama Chanyeol di belakangnya. Menatap namja itu lekat-lekat hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."panggil Kris yang melihat Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat seorang Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar kepalanya melihat wajah tampan kakaknya. "kau tidak bermaksud pada Chanyeol bukan?"tanya Kris menginterogasi adiknya.

"tentu tidak hyung"

"aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Baekhyun"ujar Kris.

"ya hyung,aku mengerti hyung,lebih dari mengerti"respon Baekhyun bahwa ia mengerti maksud Kris.

"kau benar-benar harus hati-hati Baekhyun, jika ia menentukan kau sebagai orang selanjutnya, maka kau tidak akan lolos dengan mudah" tambah Luhan membuat Baekhyun sangat takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian,datang seorang namja dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi lebih tinggi dari pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya juga terlihat jauh lebih manly dari pada Luhan atau Baekhyun. Ya setara dengan Kris lah kalau dilihat dengan seksama. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah angelicnya apa lagi jika tersenyum, kau akan luluh seketika.

"Suho hyung?"sapa Baekhyun antusias.

"ne Baekhyunie"ya,dari cara namja yang bernama Suho ini, sepertinya ia sangat akrab dengan adik bungsu Kris ini.

"kenapa kau bisa disini hyung?ku kira kau ada kuliah tambahan,pasti sulit menjadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran,hahahaha"ujar Baekhyun asal lalu tertawa.

"tidak juga Baekhyunie,justru menyenangkan"bantah Suho lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. "aigoo hyung,rambut ku bisa berantakan"protes Baekhyun lalu merapikan rambutnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut.  
_"anak ini,walaupun sudah 19 tahun tapi masih saja imut"_batin Suho.

"ehem"Kris berdehem merasa di acuhkan oleh Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan,sepertinya adik bungsu kita sedang sibuk dengan namjachingunya"tambah Kris.

"ya hyung,betul sekali"respon Luhan sembari mengangguk.

"omona,aku sudah keseribu kalinya mengatakan bahwa aku dan Suho hyung hanya teman saja,isshh"jelas Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"kami hanya bercanda Baekhyunie"elak Kris.

"mmm bolehkah aku bergabung disini?"tanya Suho.

"tentu saja,silahkan duduk Suho-ya"ujar Kris dan Suho pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Kris lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Ya,Suho diam-diam mengagumi Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun kelas 3 SMA, saat mereka bertemu di acara ulang tahun Lay. Saat itu Kris membawa Baekhyun karena Baekhyun merasa kesepiam di rumahnya dan saat itu lah Suho merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya jika bertemu Baekhyun.

**~O.O~**

"kita akan kemana hari ini Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya seseorang bernama Lay.

Sekarang. Lay dan kawan-kawannya sedang berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo, tepatnya kamar luas Kyungsoo. Memutuskan akan _hang out _kemana mereka hari ini.

"kita?aku bingung,hampir semua tempat di Seoul sudah kita kunjungi"jawab Kyungsoo.

"perut ku lapar,kenapa kita tidak makan ke restorant Jepang saja?"usul Baekhyun.

"aku rasa Baekhyun benar,kita bisa dimarahi Kris-hyung kalau membiarkan adik kesayangannya ini sakit karena belum makan"timpal Luhan. Ya,Kris akan sangat marah jika tau Baekhyun pergi _hang out _bersama kawan-kawannya dengan perut kosong karna Baekhyun memiliki penyakit mag.

"jadi kita akan kemana?aku juga lapar setengah hidup(?) ni"ujar Tao si namja bermata panda.

"bukankah kita akan ke restorant Jepang?"tanya Xiumin si namja berpipi chuby.

"tapi aku bosan jika kita ke retorant Jepang lagi,yang lain saja"usul Baekhyun.

"aku tau,aku tau kita harus kemana,kita ke cafe saja"ajak Kyungsoo

"aku tau cafe mana yang bagus,kita ke cafe nya Suho hyung saja"Tao memberi usul.

"oke kajja!"

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang tidak perlu memakan waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah cafe dengan desain yang cukup unik tapi sangat indah dan bisa menenangkan hati pengunjungnya.

KLING~ bel pintu berbunyi saat Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya membuka pintu cafe kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang berkursi 6. Kenapa bisa pas? Dan hanya satu-satunya meja yang memiliki kursi sebanyakan 6 buah.

"meja 12,ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang pelayan di cafe itu.

"kami semua pesan jus stroberry dan nasi goreng kimchi"ujar Lay pada pelayan itu.

"kau pegawai baru ya?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne,tentu saja,saya akan menyiapkan pesanan anda,mohon tunggu sebentar"jawab pelayan itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"aku ingin ketoilet dulu"ujar Luhan lalu beranjak menuju toilet.

Saat ia sudah menggampai handle pintu toilet pria,sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

"maaf,toilet wanita disebelah sana noona"bunyi suara itu.

Luhan menatap aneh orang itu "kau kira aku yeoja?"tanya Luhan heran. _"diakan pelayan yang tadi"_ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"eo,apa kau namja?ah maafkan aku"ujar pelayan itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian membalikan badannya dan pergi.

"Sehun"gumam Luhan setelah membaca _nametag_ yang digunakan oleh pelayan itu. "dia sangat, mmm, tampan"tambah Luhan dengan rona merah dipipinya.

**~O.O~**

**Pukul 21.08 KST**

"kami pulang"ujar Luhan secara bersamaan, rumah sudah cukup sepi, pembantu-pembantu dirumah ini juga tidak terlihat.

"Baekie,kau langsung kekamar ya,lalu tidur,hyung mau langsung kekamar"ujar Luhan yang berjalan lurus menuju tangga ke lantai 2 karena kamar Luhan berada didekat tangga. Sedangkan Baekhyun,ia harus berjalan melalui lorong panjang menuju kamarnya yang di bagian belakang rumah.

"kenapa harus sejauh ini eoh?"tanya Baekhyun kesal lalu berjalan dengan tenaga yang tersisa karena lelah.

"mau aku gendong?"tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan sosok tingginya itu.

"hyung,kau mengagetkan ku saja,tidak perlu hyung aku sudah besar dan juga KYAA"belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya Kris sudah menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"sampai kapan pun kau tetap adik kecil yang manja untuk hyung mu ini" ujar Kris.

"kau sudah makan bukan?"tanya Kris

"sudah hyung"jawab Baekhyun.

"pasti tidak pakai sayur kan?"

"untuk apa aku makan sayur,aku membencinya"

"itu bagus untuk kesehatan mu Baekhyun-ah!"suara Kris sedikit meninggi.

"tetap saja tidak enak"

Dan perdebatan kecil pun terjadi antara Kris dan Baekhyun -.- Kris memang begitu,sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun,karena Kris tau Baekhyun kurang diperhatikan oleh orang tua mereka dan juga tentunya karena Kris sudah sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya ini sejak kecil. Kris kecil bahkan sangat marah jika Baekhyun digendong orang lain atau dikacau orang lain.

**"jangan gendong Baekhyun!dia adik ku!"**tiba-tiba saja fikiran Kris kembali memutar memori masa kecilnya.

**"awas saja kalau kau berani membuat adik ku menangis lagi,aku tidak akan segan-segan memberimu pelajaran"**Kris mengingat saat ia SMP kelas 3 dan Baekhyun masih kelas 6 SD,Baekhyun menangis karena dikacau oleh-oleh namja-namja genit seangkatan Kris saat Baekhyun menunggu Kris pulang sekolah.

**"Kris Hyung, Baekhyun sangat takut, hiks hiks hiks"Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak.**

**"tenang ne?kau aman sekarang,sudah-sudah"**

Kris senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat memori masa lalunya tanpa ia sadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah terlelap di gendongan Kris dan baru disadari oleh Kris saat mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun diletakan Kris dengan lembut diatas ranjang Baekhyun. Kris mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dan menarik selimut hingga ke leher Baekhyun. Agar tubuh adiknya tetap hangat.

"bahkan saat kau sudah berumur 19 tahun pun wajah mu seperti anak berumur 9 tahun Baekhyun-ah,jangan salahkan hyung mu ini yang saat protective karena kau tetap seperti adik kecil untuk ku"jelas Kris lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dikamarnya sendirian. Ya, selama ini,seumur hidup Baekhyun, yang benar-benar menyayangi dan memperhatikannya adalah Kris, kakak tertuanya. Bukannya Luhan tidak peduli atau tidak menyayanginya, hanya saja, cinta yang terbesar ia dapatkan dari kakak tertuanya, Kris. Beruntung karena mereka saudara, kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta pada Kris.

**~O.O~**

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa, kehidupan datar Baekhyun, kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya namun mendapat banyak cinta dari kakaknya dan teman-temannya terutama Suho. Jika sudah di meja makan untuk sarapan atau makan malam, keberadaan Baekhyun sedikit kurang di tanggapi, ini semua mulai terjadi sejak Baekhyun sudah kelas 1 SMU. Terkadang Baekhyun bingung kenapa orang tuanya seperti tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

_"apa aku anak angkat?"_

_"apa aku bukan bermarga Choi?"_

_"atau aku anak adopsi?"_

Tapi Baekhyun selalu menepis pikiran negatif itu. Membuang pikiran itu sejauh mungkin,menutupi pikiran itu dengan _"mungkin karena aku terlalu lemah,menyusahkan,tidak seperti kedua hyung ku yang sangat hebat dan membanggakan"_ ia lalu tersenyum manis namun terlihat sekali di paksakan. Kris yang sempat melihat senyuman itu langsung menatap iba adik bungsunya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya,ia langsung berseru "Ibu, kami berangkat, Luhan, Baekhyunie, ayo berangkat"

"tapi hyung, sarapan ku be-"ia berhenti bicara saat melihat ekspresi adik bungsunya _"lesu"_pikir Luhan.

"ah iya,ayo ayo"jawab Luhan.

"eomma, appa, kami berangkat, annyeong"pamit Luhan.

"eomma, appa, aku berangkat ne"pamit Baekhyun sembari membungkuk dan memberi senyuman.

"iya nak,hati-hati ne?"jawab sang Eomma.

"jangan nakal Baekhyunie,kakak mu akan selalu mengawasi mu"pesan sang Appa.

"ne Appa ^^"

Baekhyun bersyukur,orang tuanya tidak sepenuhnya melupakannya walaupun di saat Baekhyun pamit saja.

Ke-3 bersaudara itu pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah mereka yang author tidak ketahui merknya. Maklum, author gak tau soal mobil-mobilan -.-

"kenapa kalian melakukannya?padahal kalian belum selesai dengan sarapan kalian"tanya Baekhyun sedikit dingin saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"maksud mu Baekhyunie?"tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafasnya pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela,tidak menghiraukan pandangan ke-2 kakaknya.

"kalian tak perlu melakukannya di waktu berikutnya, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak masalah di acuhkan oleh eomma dan appa, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya untuk ku"jelas Baekhyun dingin.

"Baekhyunie,kami melakukannya karna memikirkan mu dan juga-"

"berhenti memikirkan ku hyung,aku baik-baik saja"Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kris yang belum sampai setengah di ucapkannya.

"ayo kita ke kampus hyung ^^"ajak Baekhyun.

"hhhh,baiklah"

**~O.O~**

"hyung, kenapa kau mengganti jam kuliah pagi kita?"Jongin bertanya kepada hyungnya.

"karena aku ingin,kau tidak bosan kuliah sore?aku sangat bosan,itu membuat ku mengantuk"jawab Chanyeol sang kakak.

"tidak biasanya hyung ku begini"lirih Jongin.

"ada apa Jongin?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aahhh~ aniya hehehe"jawab Jongin nyengir kuda.

Yap, Chanyeol mengganti jam kuliahnya yang awalnya sore menjadi pagi, ntah apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan sehingga rela kuliah pagi padahal ia setiap malam ia sering ke bar dan bertemu dengan namja uke atau yeoja dan meniduri mereka dan pulang kerumah jam 3 pagi atau 2 pagi atau tidak pulang dan akan kuliah di sore harinya dan kembali ke bar setelah selesai kuliah. Liar?sangat liar. Tapi kini,mungkin seseorang yang membuatnya mengganti jam kuliahnya atau dapat mengubah kepribadiannya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau. Selama ini,tak ada yang berhasil mengubah sikap Chanyeol sebagai Naughty Man.

Jongin dan Chanyeolpun sampai di kampus mereka, dikampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun, ya mereka satu universitas.

Chanyeol pun masuk keruang kelas barunya. Terdapat plang yang bertuliskan "Jurusan Industri Musik Semester 4-1".

Chanyeol meletakan tasnya dibelakang meja yang betuliskan sebuah nama yang membuat ia mengganti jam kuliahnya.

"aku semakin dekat dengan mu, kau tau, jika aku sudah menentuka orang selanjutnya, maka orang itu tidak akan bisa lepas dengan mudah"ujar Chanyeol bicara pada tulisan nama di meja itu kemudian menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu karena kuliah akan dimulai 20 menit lagi.

**20 Menit Kemudian.**

"didididididi"Baekhyun menyanyi tidak jelas memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sangat ramai. _"ya seperti inilah ruang kelas ku, sangat ribut dan gaduh, tapi juga banyak murid jenius disini, dasar kelas __**Jurusan Industry Music Semester 4-1**__"_batin Baekhyun lalu meletakan tasnya di mejanya. Tepat disamping jendela, Baekhyun suka tempat duduknya. Ia duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan salah satu novel kesukaannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka novelnya, ia terperanjat saat melihat sosok tinggi yang memasuki kelasnya, berjalan menuju arah bangku,bangku yang tepat dibelangkang bangku dengan bertuliskan nama Choi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan dengan bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ya,keringat dingin dengan bibir pucatnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan Baekhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?.

Baekhyun menepis semua fikirannya, tidak menyadari namja yang duduk dibelakanganya menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

**"kau benar-benar harus hati-hati Baekhyun, jika ia menentukan kau sebagai orang selanjutnya, maka kau tidak akan lolos dengan mudah"** perkataan Luhan dimasa lalu terngiang-ngiang di otak dan telinga Baekhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo"sapa seseorang dari belakang dengan suara ngebass nya. Bukannya membalas sapaan, Baekhyun justru semakin merasa takut. Perlahan ia membalikan badannya dan "annyeong haseyo"jawab Baekhyun menutupi rasa takutnya.

**TBC**

**Hope you review,** **saya author baru dan sangat membutuhkan review para readers ^^thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance,Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 2**

**A/N : WARNING,this FF with Genre YAOI,JUST FANFICTION!Typo in everywhere,ini fanfic yaoi pertama author,jadi,mohon reviewnya ya,saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini :D,baca perlahan,santai dan review :D. Ingat! This is just a fanfic**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

"Annyeong haseyo"jawab Baekhyun menakuti rasa takutnya.

"kenapa kau terlihat sangat takut?oh iya, perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol imnida"ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"ne,ne , Choi Baekhyun imnida, bangapsumnida Chanyeol-ah"Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat memperkenalkan dirinya, ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat berbohong tentang itu,percayalah.

Baekhyun kembali menghadap kedepan karena dosen mereka sudah datang, dan lagi, Chanyeol menampakan senyum-nya yang begitu..errr, misterius.

Sungguh, selama hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini, merasa sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut, kau sekelas dengan seorang 'penjahat' dan hanya mengajak berkenalan dengan dirimu? Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipis Baekhyun. Ia merasa risih dengan dirinya sendiri dan namja yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya pucat, sungguh seperti orang yang ketakutan. Lebih tepatnya, menunjukan bahwa seorang Choi Baekhyun sangat takut. Karena ditatapi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"_AKHIRNYA"_Batin Baekhyun lega. Yap,jam mata kuliah pertama akhirnya selesai dan dengan cepat ia mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru, maukah kau kita ke cafetaria kampus bersama?"

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku, suara itu, lagi. "ma-maaf Chanyeol-ah, aku ada janji dengan teman-teman ku"jawab Baekhyun lalu melesat pergi. "kyaaa" Baekhyun hampir terlentang karena terpeleset. Dengan sigap ia memulihkan keseimbangannya lalu berlari lagi.

"apakah aku semenyeramkan itu hingga dia sampai seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

SKIP TIME~

Baekhyun sampai di cafetaria kampusnya, ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke suatu arah lalu beranjak menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau terlihat pucat Baekhyunie~?"tanya Luhan lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi _like this_ O_O _and the answer from Luhan is like this_ -_-.

"waeyeo Baekhyun-ah?"kini Kyungsoo yang buka suara.

"aku..."Baekhyun mulai menjawab. "aku..."sambung Tao. "satu kelas dengan Chanyeol sekarang, bisa bayangkan seberapa buruknya itu?"tanya Baekhyun.

"astaga..."respon Lay dan Kyungsoo lalu menutup mulut masing-masing. "tunggu,apa yg jadi masalah?"tanya Tao polos.

"dia hanya mengajak aku saja untuk berkenalan di kelas tadi"jawab Baekhyun.

"kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang"pesan Luhan. "maksud mu hyung?"tanya Baekhyun menggigit kuku jari tangannya. "aigoo, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku ada pertemuan dengan dosen ku, annyeong"pamit Luhan lalu melesat pergi.

"Hyung~"lirih Baekhyun namun tak digubris oleh Luhan sama sekali.

"itu Chanyeol!"seru Tao saat melihat sosok Chanyeol dan adiknya Jongin. _"astaga Tao!"_pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti dengan suasana seperti ini. Karena pasti, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan hal tentang Chanyeol pada kawan-kawannya.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia justru terpesona oleh sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ke arah Tao.

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun berjalan mendekati meja tempat Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya menunggu pesanan. Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya "hai~"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap aneh Jongin dengan mata bulatnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya imut. Itu sungguh sangat imut, membuat Jongin semakin tersenyum dan membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Kini Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli dengan Tao dan Tao memandang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Ah,jangan bilang kalau kau terpesona pada Jongin Kyungsoo-ya?

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang, hanya semangkuk sereal saja. Baekhyun mulai menyantap serealnya yang sudah ada di depan mata. Saat suapan ke-3, Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan atmosfer disekitarnya. Ia menoleh sedikit kekanan, tepat meja Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada tidak jauh disamping mereka. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol menatapinya lalu tersenyum yang malah membuat wajah Chanyeol terlihat mesum, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Selama ia makan siang dengan Kyungsoo, Lay dan Tao. Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa menikmati waktu beristirahat itu, keringat dingin menetes terus dan membuat kaos dalam Baekhyun basah. "sial,padahal lagi musim dingin"umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa risih dengan tatapan Chanyeol, berkali-kali ia menjatuhkan sendoknya karena saat ia melirik sedikit saja, ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam. Bukan karena ia malu karena di tatapi oleh namja setampan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya lagi karena ia merasa takut dengan sosok Chanyeol, sangat takut. Ia berfikir _"mana mungkin Chanyeol menyukai ku, aku tidak cantik, tampan, manis atau imut dsb. Tapi sungguh, aku merasa takut akan hal ini, sangat takut"_ ayolah Baekhyun, kau mengatakan kau tidak tampan, imut, manis atau cantik? Itu adalah salah satu kebohongan besar jika kau mengatakan TIDAK.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tersenyum senang melihat sikap Baekhyun sekarang. Ntah apa yang difikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Yang pasti, Chanyeol memiliki rencana yang cukup licik untuk mendapatkan seorang Baekhyun seutuhnya. Baekhyun,sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati!

**~EXO FICTION~**

"SIAL!"pekik seorang namja payuh bara sambil menjatuhkan setumpuk kertas yang semula di meja kerjanya sekarang berhamburan di lantai. Asisten namja itu hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"jadi tuan Choi, bagaimana ini?jika hutang dan permasalahan lain di biarkan, Choi Group benar-benar bisa bangkrut total tuan"tanya asistennya.

"kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini!argh!"seru namja itu.

"ini sungguh terjadi secara tidak terduga"jawab asistennya. "saya rasa, jika anda menjodohkan salah satu anak anda dengan putra dari Park Corporation, itu bisa banyak membantu perusahaan ini tuan"tambah asistennya.

"jika begitu, aku sama saja menjual Kris dan Luhan pada mereka demi perusahaan ini, lagi pula mereka masih sangat muda"respon tuan Choi.

"Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Cih,apa yang bisa diandalkan dengan anak itu, fisik lemah yang selalu menyusahkan, mana mungkin keluarga Park mau menerima"bantah tuan Choi.

"kita tidak akan pernah tau tuan, kita harus mencobanya, lagi pula, Baekhyun sangat manis dan cantik, kita coba saja dulu"nasehat sang asisten.

"jika gagal?"tanya tuan Choi ragu. "kita bisa memikirkan itu setelah ini, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama, Perusahaan Park lah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan"

Tuan Choi terdiam, haruskah ia menggunakan Baekhyun? Perlahan ia mengangguk walaupun ada 1 keraguan dihatinya, namun ia hapus dengan keseriusannya.

"kita akan berbicara dengan tuan Park"titah tuan Choi yang di angguki oleh asistennya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "masih jam 4 sore"ujarnya. Ya, kuliah lebih cepat selesai hari ini karena dosen Baekhyun sedang sakit. Jadi, sang dosen pun meminta pengertian mahasiswa-siswinya untuk mengakhiri kuliah hari ini 1 jam lebih awal.

"haruskah aku pulang kerumah naik bus? Kris-hyung saja masih kuliah, ya sudah, aku keruang musik saja"ujar Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong dengan tujuan utamanya 'ruang musik'.

SKIP TIME~

Baekhyun berhasil sampai di ruang musik dengan selamat sehat sentosa(?). ia mendapatkan ruang musik yang kosong tersebut. "baguslah"gumamnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah piano berwarna transparan sehingga memperlihatkan struktur dan kinerja piano tersebut. Ia meraihnya dan mulai memainkan setiap tuts piano tersebut sembari bersenandung merdu.

_Boiji anhteon ge boigo~ Deuliji anhteon ge deullo~_

_Neo nareul tteonan dwiro naegeneobdeon hingmi saenggosseo~_

Yap, Baekhyun mengekspos suara merdunya tanpa diketahui bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh orang lain di luar sana, tepatnya di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"_suaramu sangat merdu, kau mampu membuat hati ku bergetar, jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar ganas pada orang lain saat aku memliki mu nanti, karna kau, benar-benar hanya untuk ku"_batin seseorang.

"aahhh, lagu _Miracles in December _memang sangat indah, ini lagu yang aku dan Kris hyung ciptakan untuk Suho hyung sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Hufftt, kenapa Suho hyung tidak menembak ku saja dan meminta ku menjadi kekasihnya, sudah dipastikan aku akan langsung menerimanya, ahhh" Baekhyun mulai berfantasi ria tanpa menyadari telah membuat seseorang yang memperhatikan nya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun beranjak mendekati sebuah gitar berwarna putih polos. Ia mencoba memainkan segala lagu yang ia ingat dengan kemampuan bergitar yang sangat terbatas itu.

"astaga, kenapa bermain benda ini sangat susah"keluh Baekhyun yang selalu gagal saat memainkan lagu-lagunya.

"bukan seperti itu cara bermainnya sayang"suara berat yang sangat ia kenali dan sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Cha-cha-chanyeol"gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari mengambil tasnya yang bersandar di dinding. Namun, saat ia membalikan badannya, ia terhalang karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menahan kedua tangannya lalu membentangkan tangannya ke dinding. Sial, Baekhyun sudah terpojok di dinding sekarang, bahkan gitar yg ia genggam terhempas ke lantai dingin itu.

Sungguh, kaki Baekhyun terasa sangat lemas sekarang, belum lagi kini matanya menatap mata tajam Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Atmosfer di ruangan tersebut terasa memanas, padahal sedang musim dingin dengan suhu yang sangat rendah.

"kau tau, kau miliku semata, tak boleh ada orang lain yang merebut mu, aku akan memberi tanda itu pada mu, tanda kau miliku secara ilegal"ujar Chanyeol seduktif dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"_Tuhan, tolong kirimkan Kris hyung kesini, aku takut"_batin Baekhyun.

"bersiaplah sayang"ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Secara perlahan Chanyeol mendekat, menempel kan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun, menjilati bibir manis itu dan seperti ingin melahap bibir itu. Sungguh, Chanyeol sedang mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat panas sekarang.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, satu tetes air matanya menganak sungai dari sudut mata. _"hyung~tolong aku~hiks hiks hiks"_

"eungh,eungh"desah Chanyeol yang benar-benar melahap bibir Baekhyun. Merasa kurang direspon, Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun. "Cha-mmmpphh"belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap butir gigi indah Baekhyun. Menjelajahi setiap inci gua hangat tersebut.

"mmpphh" Baekhyun mulai mendesah tidak jelas karena tak tahan. Baekhyun, ku mohon sadarlah!

Tangan Chanyeol mulai nakal meraba tubuh ramping Baekhyun. Kemudian, Chanyeol sudah mulai melepas kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan sabuk di celananya. Astaga Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?!

Baekhyun semakin lemas dan takut, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana, ia bukan menikmati, tapi pasrah dan takut. Air matanya semakin deras saat melihat kancing celana jeans Chanyeol telah terbuka memperlihatkan _underwear _Chanyeol, di tambah lagi saat ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol terekspos karena seluruh kancing kemeja sudah terlepas. Baekhyun semakin takut dan takut.

Kini, tangan Chanyeol tengah menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, ia lapar, lapar akan tubuh Baekhyun.

"_hyung~tolong adik mu"_

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Baekhyun dalam hatinya, lebih tepatnya berteriak, ia sangat takut, sungguh takut.

"BAEKHYUN!" pekik seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. _"terima kasih Tuhan"_batin Baekhyun. _"cihh, pengacau, sungguh, libido ku sudah, ahh"_Chanyeol semakin jadi memangsa Baekhyun tak memperdulikan seseorang yang datang.

Namja itu mendekati Chanbaek, dengan kasar namja itu menarik Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi sangat lemas dan dengan segenap tenaga ia membopong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun mulai menangis "hiks hiks"

Namja itu menghempas tubuh Chanyeol ke lantai, ia menduduki perut Chanyeol lalu menonjok wajah Chanyeol beberapa kali dengan kepalannya yang kuat, bahkan sangat kuat.

"SHIT!"umpat namja itu.

"beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyunie"ujarnya masih memukul Chanyeol. Namja itu kemudian bangkit lalu mengangkat Chanyeol dengan menarik kemeja Chanyeol.

"NEO?!" bentaknya lalu memukul Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol membalikan badannya hingga jatuh lagi. Bahkan, membuat bibir Chanyeol sedikit berdarah dan mengalirkan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol malah tersenyum meremehkan.

Namja itu mulai mendekati Chanyeol lagi, belum puas ingin menghajar Chanyeol yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang dengan kancing kemeja terlepas dan kancing celananya yang juga lepas.

"Su-su, Suho hyung..."suara Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan namja itu yang ingin menghajar Chanyeol LAGI.

Namja yang bernama Suho itupun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "wae Baekhyunie?"tanya Suho berusaha lembut.

"bi-bisa hiks hiks, kau hiks hiks, mengantarku pulang?hiks"tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak. Ya, sekarang, air matanya hingga menetes ke atas lantai.

"tentu Baekhyun"jawab Suho menghampiri Baekhyun lalu membantu Baekhyun bangkit dan membawa tasnya.

"bagus lah hyung, hiks hiks, aku tak ingin Kris hyung melihat keadaan ku yang seperti ini hyung"jelas Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi dibantu Suho.

"kau Chanyeol-ah, aku tak akan membiarkan mu hidup jika ini terulang"pesan Suho lalu membawa Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, walaupun ia gagal mencicipi Baekhyun, ia cukup senang saat ini, ia berhasil membuat tanda di bibir Baekhyun. Tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. "dan kau Suho, jangan harap kau bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi" ujarnya kemudian mulai merapikan dirinya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun dan Suho sedang berada di dalam mobil sekarang, tubuh Baekhyun sudah terbungkus oleh selimut tebal yang kebetulan ada di dalam mobil Suho. Suho mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis meratapi kebodohannya yang tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol.

Bukannya tidak mau menolak, Baekhyun terlalu lemah saat itu, ditambah lagi ia belum mengisi perutnya. Mengingat kejadian itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis.

"sudah Baekkie, kau aman sekarang, sudah sudah"Suho berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham saja namun masih tetap menangis.

SKIP TIME~

Mobil Suho berhenti dengan mulus didepan rumah mewah Baekhyun. "ayo aku antar kedalam Baekhyunie"ujar Suho sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sedang tidak karuan saat ini, sedih karena hal yang ia alami tadi, senang karena orang yang ia sukai sekarang sedang merangkulnya, memeluknya membawa masuk kerumah, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu. Baekhyun meminta Suho pulang kerumah, bukan maksudnya untuk mengusir orang yang ia sukai. Ah, aku salah, lebih tepatnya yang dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun khawatir dengan kesehatan Suho jika tidak langsung pulang, lihat saja salju sudah turun lagi.

Suho yang mengerti langsung pamit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun didepan pintu. Saat ia lihat punggung Suho sudah tak ada dihadapannya, Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah, sungguh penampilannya sudah tidak karuan sekarang.

Rambut acak-acakan, wajah kusut, ada banyak jejak air mata di wajahnya, dan yang terburuk sekarang adalah bibirnya yang membengkak ulah Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi dengan bercak ungu dibibir cherrynya. Ya, Chanyeol terlalu lahap menyantap bibir Baekhyun.

Luhan yang ternyata sudah pulang duluan tadi menghampirinya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya _"jangan sampai ketahuan, bisa mati namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu nanti"_batin Baekhyun.

"hai Baekhyun, ibu memasak bacon, ayo makan, kami menunggu mu sedari tadi"ajak Luhan.

"ani hyung, aku lelah dan ingin langsung ke kamar saja"jawab Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya.

"kenapa kau memalingkan wa-"

"aku ingin langsung kekamar saja hyung"potong Baekhyun cepat dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"YAK!Baekhyun" teriak Luhan namun tak digubris oleh Baekhyun. "ada yang tidak beres ini, pasti"yakin Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, ia mengunci kamar itu dan menggantung kunci kamarnya di gantungan dekat meja belajarnya. Ia dengan cepat mengganti bajunya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Selesai dengan itu semua, ia berlari ke kaca riasnya.

"Ya Tuhan~"lirih Baekhyun saat melihat pantulan nya di cermin riasnya.

Ia memegangi bibirnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bercak-bercak ungu ini walau dari jauh sekali pun.

Baekhyun runtuh, ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya, jendela tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menghembuskan angin malam, angin musim dingin. Menerpa gorden putih tipis itu, menerpa lonceng hadiah suho yang ia gantung di jendela, menerpa Baekhyun yang merasa hancur. Air mata kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"hiks hiks"isakan kembali keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata indahnya, membiarkan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia menikmati tangisannya yang diterpa oleh angin malam yang mengelus lembut surainya.

**Other Side**

"dimana adik mu Kris?"tanya sang Appa, tuan Choi.

"ia tidak turun-turun juga ne"tambah sang Eomma.

"ada yang tak beres dengannya, ia juga menolak makan malam bersama, padahal ada bacon"kini Luhan lagi yang berbicara.

"sungguh?"tanya Kris kaget. Luhan mengangguk, "ia bahkan tak mau menatap ku, aku yakin dia belum makan, ia saja tadi memegangi perutnya yang sempat berbunyi, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya"jelas Luhan lagi.

"_pasti ada masalah lagi"_Batin Kris.

"aku akan menemuinya setelah makan, Selamat Makan"ujar Kris lalu mulai melahap makanannya.

15 menit berlalu, Kris selesai dengan makan malamnya, membiarkan piringnya yang tergeletak di meja karena ia tau maidnya akan mengurusi itu semua. Kris membawa nampan yang terdapat menu makan malam diatasnya menuju destinasi utamanya, kamar Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Choi Baekhyun, buka pintu kamar mu"ujar Kris.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia spontan menjawab dengan suara yang masih bergetar "tidak mau"

Kris semakin merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "aku ulangi sekali lagi Baekhyun, buka pintu mu!"perintah Kris dan Baekhyun masih keras kepala tidak mau membuka pintu. Ayolah Baekhyun, jangan bodoh, kau lupa kau sedang berurusan dengan kakak mu yang tidak biasa itu ha?

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau Baekhyun-ah!"suara Kris mulai meninggi.

HENING~

Clek!

Pintu Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka, mata Baekhyun melebar. Astaga! Itu yang difikirkan Baekhyun. Kris mulai masuk kedalam kamar dan Baekhyun berlari menuju ranjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"kau lupa kalau hyung punya kunci cadangan kamar mu eoh? Ayo makan!"perintah Kris.

"ani!"jawab Baekhyun.

"keras kepala anak ini ternyata"gumam Kris.

"ayo makan"perintah Kris menarik selimut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, ia bangun dan menatap Kris namun ia menutup bibirnya dengan erat.

Kris tersentak saat melihat ada jejak air mata di wajah Baekhyun. Ia curiga dengan Baekhyun yang menutupi bibirnya. Dengan kuat Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berhasil.

Kris semakin terkejut saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang bengkak dengan bercak ungu itu. Mata Kris membulat, Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"siapa yang melakukannya?"tanya Kris khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku tau kau diantar oleh Suho pulang, jika kau tak ingin melihat Suho babak belur karna memulangkan mu kerumah dengan keadaan seperti ini, beri tau aku Baekhyun"ujar Kris lantang.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya. Ia tau kakaknya sangat serius. Namun tak pernah seserius ini, sungguh.

"hhaahhh~" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya bergetar. "beri...tau...aku"ujar Kris lagi.

"Chanyeol" dan Baekhyun pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, ia menggertakan giginya. Ia sangat marah karena adiknya telah dilecehkan seperti itu. Ia berjanji, Chanyeol akan mendapatkan pelajaran berharga selain mata kuliahnya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

**3 hari kemudian.**

BUKH!

Satu bogem mentah melayang dipipi mulus Chanyeol. "hyung!"teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobil. "hyung!"teriak Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun ingin sekali berlari menahan Kris yang emosi atas sikap Chanyeol padanya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun ingin keluar, ia dikunci oleh Kris didalam mobil. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat takut melihat kakaknya yang berubah sangat ganas sekarang. Baekhyun takut kakaknya akan membunuh anak orang. Itu saja.

"kau, kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!"bentak Kris mendorong Chanyeol kedinding sembari mengenggam erat kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"kenapa? Kau tidak senang eoh? Baekhyun saja sampai mendesah kemarin, bukankah dia menikmatinya?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"brengsek kau Chanyeol! Jangan pernah kau sentuh adik ku lagi! Kau dengar! Aku tak ingin masa depannya hancur karena mu"ujar Kris melepas kemeja Chanyeol.

"kau pikir kau siapa?"

"aku kakaknya!"bentak Kris.

"adikmu tak akan bisa lepas dari ku"ujar Chanyeol menyeringai. "kau! Sungguh..."Kris menahan emosinya, ia tidak ingin membunuh anak orang walau dalam hati ia sudah sangat ingin menghabisi Chanyeol.

Ia berlalu pergi kembali ke mobilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan tubuh Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"bahkan, tanda dibibir itu tidak hilang, padahal sudah 3 hari berlalu"ujar Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**~EXO FICTION~**

"aku benci saat kau berbuat kasar hyung"ujar Baekhyun ketus langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"aku kesal Baekhyun-ah"jawab Kris.

"aku tidak peduli"bantah Baekhyun.

"cepat mandi dan kita akan makan malam!"seru Kris.

"tidak, kau makan saja sendiri sana"bantah Baekhyun lagi.

"aku akan menyiapkan satu makam untuk Suho jika kau tidak mau makan malam"pesan Kris. Baekhyun langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia membayangkan jika Suho, orang yang ia cintai namun belum ia nyatakan perasaannya, akan mati hanya karena ia tak ingin makan malam.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan"Baekhyun menyerah, Kris tersenyum senang.

SKIP TIME~

Keluarga Choi tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang tersedia. Kali ini, temanya adalah masakan Jepang. Hening, hanya suara sumpit yang terdengar saat bertemu dengan alat makan lainnya. Semua tetap hening hingga tuan Choi bersuara.

"Baekhyun, Appa ingin berbicara"

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya sambil mengunyah makanannya. "dengarkan dengan baik ne"titah ayahnya. "kau akan menikah minggu depan dengan putra sulung keluarga Park, **Park Chanyeol**. Ayah, Ibu, dan keluarga Park sudah sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian"tambah tuan Choi.

Baekhyun mendengarnya sangat terkejut, ia langsung menelan makanannya tanpa rintangan yang berarti. Sedangkan Kris dan Luhan, mereka langsung mengambil segelas air putih.

Mata Baekhyun memanas.

"aku tidak mau"bantah Baekhyun.

"tidak ada penolakan, kami sudah sepakat, ini juga demi perusahaan, kau harus melakukannya demi memulihkan perusahaan, dengan pernikahan ini, keluarga Park akan mengalirkan dana ke perusahaan kita, dan perusahaan terselamatkan. Dan tuan Park bilang, Chanyeol sangat tertarik pada mu, tidak ada penolakan. Sekali-sekali, jadilah anak yang berguna Baekhyun-ah"jelas Ayahnya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sebuah cermin yang jatuh dari Namsan Tower lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Ia merasa dirinya seperti di jual.

"ne~"Baekhyun menunduk dan menjawab ayahnya dengan suara bergetar. "baguslah"ayah Baekhyun lega.

"aku sudah selesai dengan makanan ku"ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Ia menangis, tak mampu membendung air matanya.

"Baekhyun"lirih Kris. Ia tak tau mengapa, hatinya merasa tertusuk dan pecah berkeping-keping mendengar perjodohan ini. Baekhyun-nya, akan menikah dengan orang yang dibenci olehnya. Kris menggertakan giginya. Mengepalkan tangannya.

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol"gumam Kris yang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

**TBC**

**Annyeong haseyo yeoreobun. Baekhee kembali dengan chapter 2 dari Try to Try(judul mainstream) ==". Terima kasih ya buat chingu yang udah mau ngereview FF Baekhee, ngefollow dan juga ngefavorite. Sungguh Baekhee sangat menghargainya dan Thanks a lot. Maaf ya kalau adegan kisseunya kurang Hot -,- Baekhee masih amatir buat FF yang hot begini -.- tapi Baekhee janji bakal buatnya lebih bagus lagi di next chapter. Maaf ya buat Chanbaek sipper karna Baekhyun belum memiliki rasa sama Chanyeol. Tunggu saja ne ~Wink~. Pasti ada kok suatu saat nanti karena mereka pusat cerita ini.**

**Lalu, jangan lupa review ne, mari kita saling menghargai karya seseorang ^^. Need your review ^^ tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Gomawo simida, terima kasih, thank you, mercy, arigato gozaimasta, xie xie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance,Angst**

**Rate : T **

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 3**

**A/N : WARNING,this FF with Genre YAOI,JUST FANFICTION!Typo in everywhere,ini fanfic yaoi pertama author,jadi,mohon reviewnya ya,saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini :D,baca perlahan,santai dan review :D. Ingat! This is just a fanfic**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

BRAKK

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Menguncinya tanpa mencabut kuncinya agar Kris tak bisa membukanya dari luar.

Ia beranjak menuju jendela, ia membuka jendela itu, mengizinkan angin musim salju membelai rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya. Mengizinkan udara gratis dari Sang Maha Kuasa menerpa air mata itu, berharap itu dapat mengeringkan air mata yang terus keluar.

TING~

Lonceng itu, lonceng yang ia gantung di jendela, lonceng pemberian Suho, namja yang ia cintai, berdenting lembut memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Ia menangis lagi, betapa menderita hidup yang ia miliki. Haruskah ia melepas Suho, mengalah dan mengorbankan waktu yang ia miliki untuk menunggu Suho?

Ia baru sadar, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama, ia harus menikah dengan namja yang bahkan ia sangat benci, namja yang mengotori bibir yang ia jaga untuk Suho nanti. Hati Baekhyun sungguh terluka.

Ia terus menangis, sungguh deras sungai air matanya. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut putih mulus bersih menenangkan. Matanya menatap sang rembulan yang begitu cantik malam ini, sungguh pas karena begitu tampak dari jendela Baekhyun. Air mata itu mengalir lagi dan mengalir, Baekhyun kecil terisak kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Other Side**

Kris sedang menelentangkan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup handuk yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya. Rambut acak-acakan, basah, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos dengan indahnya. Tubuh yang berisi dengan otot yang sangat pas terbalut kulit seputih susu itu.

CPU yang ada dikepalanya kembali memutar kejadian di meja makan, bagaimana begitu sedihnya air muka Baekhyun.

Sungguh, wajah polos yang sedih itu menusuk hatinya. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan Baekhyun kecilnya yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum dan mempertontonkan eye smilenya.

Ditambah lagi, kejadian-kejadian kemarin, ia semakin merasa bersalah, merasa bersalah bahwa ia tak bisa menjaga adik kecilnya.

"**hyung, berjanjilah akan menjaga Baekie dari namja-namja seme yang jahat itu ne?"tanya Baekhyun secara polos.**

"**kenapa aku harus menjaga mu?"tanya Kris cuek. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.**

"**aku adik bungsu mu hyung!"bentak Baekhyun yang berkesan imut. "jika akulah namja seme yang jahat itu bagaimana? Aku akan membuat mu mendesah menyebut nama ku, seperti ini 'aahhh, Kris ahh hyung aahhh, lebihhh aahhh' bagaimana?"tanya Kris sambil memperagakan nya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat nakal itu.**

"**aku akan berlari seperti ini"ujar Baekhyun kemudian berlari menjauhi Kris.**

"**yak yak, kau tak kan lolos, namja mesum ini akan mengejar mu"ujar Kris bercanda lalu mengejar Baekhyun.**

Ya, itu, memori saat Baekhyun kelas 3 SMP. Kris semakin murung mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh memori yang manis saat ia bersama adiknya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Tuhan, Apakah perasaan ku ini sangat salah? Tapi kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau perasaan ini sungguh benar? Salahkah jika aku memiliki perasaan ini padanya? Jika salah, kenapa kau memberikan perasaan ini? Apa kau sedang menguji ku? Atau menghukum ku?"tanya Kris bertubi-tubi sembari menatap langit malam yang menurunkan salju.

Jika Baekhyun melihatnya sekarang, melihat Kris hanya dengan handuk dan diterpa angin musim dingin. Baekhyun pasti akan menarik rambutnya dan memaksanya memakai baju. Sungguh, itulah yang diharapkan dari Kris. Sebuah perhatian yang membuat hatinya bergetar, getaran yang membuat hatinya senang dan jantungnya berpacu kencang. Getaran yang juga dapat membuat ia merasa bersalah karena memiliki getaran itu.

Ia tersenyum miris saat ini.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Chanyeol sedang berada dikamarnya bersama Jongin adiknya. "aigoo hyung, kau luka lagi? Dan kali ini Kris. Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas eoh?"tanya Jongin mengobati luka kakaknya.

"aaww. Yakkk, Sakit!"pekik Chanyeol saat Jongin mengobati sudut bibirnya.

"Yak yak yak, kau diam lah tiang listrik, begitu saja kau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana Baekhyun mau dengan mu, namja seme yang lemah, yang ada nanti Baekhyun dimiliki Suho sunbaenim"celetuk Jongin.

"YYAAKK! Itu tidak akan terjadi"bantah Chanyeol.

"dan satu lagi, aku tidak lemah, aku saja mampu 'melakukannya' berkali-kali dalam satu malam, itu berarti aku kuat. Lalu, luka ini memang sakit"tambah Chanyeol.

"ne ne ne ne dasar namja mesum"respon Jongin masih mengobati luka kakaknya.

"tapi hyung, kau yakin bisa mendapatkan si cantik Baekhyun?"tanya Jongin meragukan.

"kau lihat saja, tubuh sexy nan mungil itu akan menjadi milik ku seutuhnya, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa lolos dari ku Jongin-ah"jawab Chanyeol bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"aku tidak yakin dengan yang kali ini hyung"bantah Jongin.

Clek! Pintu kamar itu terbuka. "eoh Appa"ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"ada perlu apa Appa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"hanya ingin memberi mu kabar baik saja, minggu depan kau akan menikahi namja manis itu, Baekhyun. Bersiaplah dan buat ia jatuh cinta pada mu"jelas sang ayah, .

"jinjja? Aku tidak sabar. Arasseo Appa ^^"jawab Chanyeol sangat ceria.

hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan ia menegur anak bungsunya "jangan terkejut Jongin-ah". Setelah itu, ia pergi kembali ke kamarnya ingin istirahat.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin. "kau bisa mendengar dengan baik bukan?"tanya Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk.

"terbukti tak ada mangsa yang bisa lepas dari ku"tambah Chanyeol sembari menyeringai. Sungguh mengerikan hingga membuat Jongin merinding.

"hyung ku sungguh ajaib"gumam Jongin.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Sungguh, ia tertidur dengan jendela terbuka lebar dan angin malam itu masuk kekamarnya semalaman. Untung saja ia menggunakan selimut tebal dan berlapis-lapis.

Baekhyun duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang queen size-nya. Sinar matahari masih tak tampak. Sepertinya akan turun salju lebat hari ini. "tau-tau saja kau alam kalau ini sedang meringis kesakitan"ujar Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya. Matanya menatap sendu kearah jendela.

Waktu berjalan seperti biasa, sarapan, lalu menuju universitasnya dan belajar.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa hatinya sangat sakit kalau ia akan dinikahi Chanyeol. Ia tidak mencintai namja itu, hanya ada 1 nama yang benar-benar bertengger di hatinya, Suho.

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Datar, diam, murung, tidak seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang dengan eyesmile-nya yang membuat siapapun jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Bahkan, saat ia berkumpul bersama-sama dengan Kris, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Tao pun ia hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan tertawa sederhana. Kenapa? Karena tak ada Suho disitu.

Oh iya, jangan lupakan anggota baru dikeluarga kecilnya. Ada Oh Sehun sekarang, Sehun belajar di universitas yang sama dengan mereka di jurusan Arsitektur. Kenapa Sehun bisa disitu karena ia dekat dengan Luhan. Sangat dekat dan begitu perhatian dengan Luhan. Sering mengirimi Luhan pesan singkat atau bahkan menelpon Luhan hingga membuat Kris selaku kakak tertua sempat memarahi Luhan dan Sehun karena bertelpon ria hingga larut malam.

Dan Kyungoo, ia sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan seorang namja yang bernama Jongin. Kalian tau tidak? Namja bernama Jongin itu sering mengikuti Kyungsoo dan melirik Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi entahlah, mungkin ia mungkin tidak. Kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan namja sepengecut Jongin untuk mendekatinya.

Oh iya, Jongin juga satu jurusan dan satu kelas dengan Sehun, dan ditambah lagi, Jongin adalah sahabat dekat Sehun.

Baekhyun mendapati ponsel-nya bergetar. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama kontak yang menelpon.

Sekitika, wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika menjadi cerah. "siapa yang menelpon mu sayang?"tanya Kris.

"berhenti memanggil adik mu sayang hyung"titah Baekhyun. "Suho-hyung"tambah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis kearah Kris. "aigoo, si namja pendek ternyata"ejek Kris.

"tapi dia tampan, hueekk"ejek Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidah lalu menjawab telpon itu.

"halo? Suho hyung, ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"_maaf tidak bisa makan siang dengan mu Baekhyun, aku ada pertemuan dengan dosen ku, mianhae ne?"_jawab orang disebrang sana.

"ne, gwenchana hyung, ada yang lain kok disini"jawab Baekhyun berusaha berbohong. Andaikan saja Suho tau kalau waktu Baekhyun benar-benar bisa bersamanya kurang dari seminggu lagi. Sungguh, hatinya berteriak kesakitan jika mengingat itu. Betapa kejamnya rintangan ini, itu yang terngiang di kepala Baekhyun.

"_arasseo, berjanjilah kau akan makan sayur yang banyak, dan juga cukupi isi perut mu itu, kau tidak maukan melihat ku gila saat melihat mu terbaring lemah dirumah sakit karena maag kronis seperti dulu"_

"aigoo,kau berlebihan hyung, jinjja"

"_mmm ne ne ne, sudah dulu ne, aku akan ke ruangan dosen ku"_

"arasseo, annyeong"

"_annyeong Baekhyunie"_

PIP~

"terdengar mesra sekali kau dengan Suho hyung Baekhyun"goda Chen.

"aigoo, kami hanya dekat saja, aku senang memiliki hyung seperti Suho hyung"jawab Baekhyun. 'munafik sekali dirimu Baekhyun' gejolak batin Baekhyun.

"kau pacaran mungkin dengan nya, hayo, jangan membohongi kami"goda Kyungsoo lagi.

"aniya, jinjja"bantah Baekhyun. 'tapi aku ingin' batin Baekhyun berulah lagi.

Seperti seterusnya, mereka masih menggoda Baekhyun, tidak tau bahwa seseorang yang bernama Lay tengah menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ya, Lay sudah lama menyukai Suho dan ia tidak pernah bercerita kepada teman-temannya.

Ya jadi, tidak sepenuhnya salah teman-temannya juga jika suka menggoda Baekhyun dengan Suho. Karena Lay tidak berani menceritakan perasaannya, karena ia tau Baekhyun menyukai Suho juga dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia tidak tega melukai perasaan Baekhyun jika tau dirinya pun menyukai Suho.

Lay tau resiko itu, dan ia menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Demi orang yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kecilnya, Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun, kau tau? Kau menerima banyak cinta. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun untuk tetap bertahan dalam badai yang tak kunjung reda dalam hidupnya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan mata kuliahnya, sungguh lelah, ia memasukan bukunya kedalam tas yang berada dibelakang punggung mungilnya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun.

"ciuman ku manis kan? Lihat, tanda itu masih ada dibibir mu"ujar Chanyeol blak-blakan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak menyangka, dengan cepat ia memutar badannya dan melesat pergi.

Chanyeol mengejarnya di koridor lalu menahan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pendek.

"apa mau mu lagi?"tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"kau kan namjachingu-ku, harusnya kita bersama-sama, kau lupa kita akan menikah?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

"kita tidak pernah punya hubungan"jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"kita punya, kau namjachingu ku, kita akan menikah sekitar seminggu lagi"ulang Chanyeol.

"dan tadi aku melihat mu dekat-dekat dengan Suho itu, aku tida suka, kau harus menjauhinya"tambah Chanyeol.

"aigoo, kami hanya sebatas hyung dongsaeng Chanyeol-ah"jelas Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau tau, ayo pulang, aku yang antar"titah Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti Chanyeol, sungguh, hatinya semakin sakit karna Chanyeol.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Chanyeol semakin protective kepada Baekhyun. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan orang lain. Sungguh, Baekhyun sampai kehilangan waktu bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Baekhyun semakin kehilangan senyum manisnya, ia semakin murung, semakin sering melamun, dirumah maupun di universitas, atau dimanapun ia berada. Chanyeol, sungguh, kau seperti seorang MONSTER. Taukah kau akan hal itu Chanyeol-ah?

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang makan malam bersama Kris dan Luhan, kakaknya. Ayah dan Ibu mereka sedang ke Jepang, mengurus urusan perusahaan.

Baekhyun tidak menyentuh makanannya, sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak deklarasi ayahnya untuk menikahkannya dengan Chanyeol.

"_4 hari lagi ya? Apa artinya aku harus mengubur perasaan ku terhadap Suho hyung"_batin Baekhyun.

Hhhhhh~, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya bergetar lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kris dan Luhan bertatapan melihat adik mereka seperti itu.

Baekhyun menitikan satu tetes air matanya dan jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Baekhyun yang meremas celana yang ia gunakan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makanan mu, apa aku memasak kurang enak?"tanya Luhan menghampiri adiknya iba.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, ia masih menundukan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah satu isakan keluar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah lagi, ia namja, bukan yeoja. Itu yang ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

Luhan tau apa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini, sungguh, hatinya merasakan sakit yang membuat air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya, ia berhambur ke tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk adik bungsunya itu, adik kecilnya yang selalu ia ceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

"mianhae Baekkie, maafkan hyung mu yang tak bisa membantu mu"ujar Luhan disela tangisnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, masih menahan tangisnya. Kris hanya berusaha kuat, ia kakak tertua disini, ia tidak boleh lemah, lagi pula ia seorang seme, mana boleh lemah.

Rahangnya mengeras, ia marah, ingin sekali menghajar orang yang bernama Chanyeol, orang yang dengan beraninya membuat hidup orang yang ia cintai semakin buruk, hidup orang yang sangat berarti baginya, Choi Baekhyun.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun menatap nanar kalender yang bergantung indah di dinding kamarnya. Sebentar lagi, ini sudah hari ke-4, tinggal 3 hari lagi menuju pernikahan 'bahagia' nya. Menyedihkan, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"3 hari lagi ne?hhh~"Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

**Other Side**

Kris berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kaki panjangnya memudahkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Menelusuri koridor universitas dengan tergesa-gesa dan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan bertanya orang lain.

Ia akan menemui seseorang, jauh di belakang kampusnya yang memiliki sedikit hutan buatan. Amarahnya seakan mendidih-didih hingga keubun-ubun.

BUKH

Kris kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya dipipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengelap kasar darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya.

"Bangun kau bajingan, hadapi aku"tantang Kris.

"untuk apa?"tanya Chanyeol meremehkan. "kau, sungguh, untuk apa semua ini? Kau merusak hidup adik ku, untuk apa kau menikahinya?"tanya Kris dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"ku kira ayah mu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, perusahaan kalian kan akan bangkrut, dengan perjodohan ini, appa akan menyalurkan sejumlah dana untuk menolong perusahaan malang itu"jelas Chanyeol terkesan meremehkan, LAGI.

Kris menarik kemeja Chanyeol, lebih terkesan menyengkram kerahnya. Ia sudah sangat emosi dengan Chanyeol.

"kenapa harus adik ku?!"bentak Kris.

"aku sudah terpesona dengannya sejak saat itu"

"kau brengsek!jangan rusaki dia!"

"dia yang membuat ku seperti ini, kecantikannya, diluar batas"

"YAK! Bajingan, kau sungguh, aarrgghh"Kris kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

Chanyeol termundur beberapa langkah. Ia tersenyum senang, "hei Kris, bisa kau bayangkan?"tanya Chanyeol. Kris menatap tajam pria itu sebagai respon.

"bisa kau bayangkan tidak, tubuh mungil itu..."

"diam kau!jangan kau lanjutkan!"bentak Kris memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"setiap malam, aku jamahi, bibir manisnya, jadi santapan ku setiap malam dan sarapan ku dipagi hari, dan kulit mulus itu..." Chanyeol malah semakin jadi memanasi Kris.

"TUTUP MULUT MU!"teriak Kris lagi sembari menutupi telinganya, ia tidak tega jika adiknya... AH! Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa malangnya.

"akan penuh kissmark sebagai bukti bahwa ia miliku semata"lanjut Chanyeol.

"lalu... hole itu, uhhh, tak bisa dijabarkan betapa nikmatnya, setiap malam mendengar ia mendesah nama ku berulang kali"tambah Chanyeol kemudian menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Kris kembali mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ucapan itu terkesan bahwa Baekhyun hanya seorang pemuas nafsu belaka.

"tutup mulut mu bajingan! Kau, aku tak akan membiarkan itu..."

"kenapa?"potong Chanyeol.

"kau iri? Kau iri karena tidak bisa melakukannya pada Baekhyun, karena ikatan yang bernama 'saudara' itu, sadarlah Kris, kau kakaknya, tidak boleh memakan adik sendiri"

"tutup mulut mu brengsek"Kris lagi yang memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"aku tak akan membiarkan mu hidup jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun, aku sungguh-sungguh"ujar Kris melepaskan cengkraman nya.

"ingat ucapan ku Chanyeol"ucap Kris lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di hutan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tunggu dulu, lebih tepatnya terlihat menyeringai. "paling tidak, adik mu hanya tidak akan mampu berjalan dengan baik selama 1 hari"

**~EXO FICTION~**

"tinggal 2 hari lagi ne, menyedihkan sekali, kuatkan dirimu Baekhyunie"ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan berangkat ke kampusnya sekarang. Kembali mempelajari mata kuliahnya. Hhhhh~, sekaligus bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

Orang tuanya juga sudah pulang, mereka mulai sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Undangan hanya disebarkan kebeberapa orang saja, yang menurut mereka penting. Oh ya, acara juga akan dilaksanakan di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Kalian tau? Rumah orang tua Baekhyun ini, halaman belakang saja berhektar-hektar, sungguh, kau akan terpesona melihatnya.

Undangan juga akan disebarkan ke teman-teman Baekhyun, seperti Suho, Tao, Lay, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Chen saja. Itupun disebar sorenya satu hari sebelum acara.

Tunggu dulu, Suho? Tak terbayang seperti apa wajah malaikat itu meringis kesakitan saat membaca undangan itu, ditambah lagi Baekhyun belum menceritakannya. Sungguh, Baekhyun semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

"kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengan Suho itu ha?"tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"apa hak mu melarang ku Chanyeol-ah?"tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"aku calon suami mu Baekhyun-ah"jawab Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu, tolong, kau berikan sisa waktu 2 hari ini untuk ku menghabiskan sisa hari luang ku bersama-sama orang yang aku cintai, tolong Chanyeol-ah~"Baekhyun berbicara memulai bergetar. _"aku tidak boleh lemah dihadapan siapapun!"_batin Baekhyun.

"untuk aku melakukannya?"

"kau bisa pikirkan itu Chanyeol-ah, sungguh, kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan ku bebas begitu saja saat sudah menikah nanti, aku yakin akan hal itu. Bisa kau lihat kan, belum menikah saja kau sangat protectiv, apa lagi kalau sudah menikah nanti"jelas Baekhyun.

"terserah kau saja"ujar Chanyeol ketus yang meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di bangku taman belakang universitas.

Saat ia lihat Chanyeol sudah sangat jauh. Baekhyun pun menitikan air matanya. "hiks hiks, kenapa bisa separah ini?"tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun pun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, ia tak yakin Chanyeol akan membiarkannya pergi kesana kemari jika sudah menikah nanti. Ia berjalan-jalan di kota Seoul. Sungguh menyenangkan pikirnya, ia sangat senang, namun ada yang kurang.

Tebak saja, sudah pasti kau benar, Suho tak ada didekatnya. Kenapa? Ya, Suho sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan Baekhyun sudah memaklumi hal itu.

**Pukul 19.05 KST**

"Baekhyunnnnnnn~"panggil Luhan.

"wae hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Sehun akan menjemput ku sebentar lagi, astaga, aku harus bagaimana, aku bingung memilih baju"ujar Luhan kebingungan dan panik.

"astaga, ku kira ada apa hyung. Kau sudah mandi?"

"sudah wangi dan segar, tentu sudah"

"ayo aku bantu pilih baju, kau harus sempurna di depan Sehun"

Dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan yang jauh didepan. Mereka benar-benar sibuk memilih baju dan sedikit memberi sentuhan pada wajah Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar harus sempurna hyung"titah Baekhyun.

Drrtt drrtt

Luhan menyambar ponselnya, "Sehun sudah datang, dia sedang bersama Kris di ruang tamu, cepatlah Baekhyunie"desak Luhan.

"aigoo, kau diam saja hyung, itu dapat mengulur waktu, Sehun pasti sedang diinterogasi oleh naga jelek itu"celetuk Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, saat Baekhyun dan Luhan selesai dan munuju ruang tamu, Sehun sedang ditanya-tanya oleh Kris. Mengerikan? Sudah pasti. _"tapi demi memenangkan hati Luhan, naga ganas ini pun akan aku lawan. Demi Luhan. Sehun, FIGHTING"_batin Sehun bergejolak. Ya, ia sangat menyukai Luhan semenjak di cafe itu. Kalian tidak mungkin lupa.

Luhan berdiri dibelakang sofa tunggal tempat Kris duduk. Kris terus bertanya dan memperingati Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun selalu meyakinkan Kris dengan tegas.

Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"sudahlah Kris-hyung, Sehun dapat dipercaya kok, kau ini hyung, kalau seperti itu, lama-lama Luhan hyung tidak memiliki pacar"Baekhyun buka suara.

"aigoo, jangan sampai"lirih Luhan.

"kalau dia tidak tahan dengan hal seperti ini saja, jangan jadi seorang seme, dan jangan pacari Luhan, tidak susahkan?"jawab Kris.

Sehun terperanjat, tidak, dia tidak akan mengalah, ia harus mendapatkan Luhan dan menjadi kekasih Luhan.

"sudah Sehun, pergi sana, dan ingat jangan lewat jam 10 malam ne, kalau jam 10 belum dirumah juga, dan Luhan hyung kenapa-kenapa, dan jika terdapat 1 buah saja kissmark ditubuh kakak ku..."Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya.

"samurai appa yang di gudang bisa digunakan untuk menebas mu mungkin"lanjut Baekhyun.

Sehun menelan salivanya susah payah. _"gila, kenapa kakak dan adiknya sama-sama mengerikan?"_batin Sehun.

"ne Baekhyun sunbaenim"jawab Sehun.

"kalau begitu, aku bawa Luhan hyung dulu, Kris sunbaenim dan Baekhyun sunbaenim tidak perlu khawatir, permisi"pamit Sehun membawa Luhan.

Kris dan Baekhyun pun mengantar Hunhan kedepan rumah mereka. Setelah itu, Kris merangkul Baekhyun.

"kau lebih mengerikan dari pada kakak mu ne"ujar Kris.

"aku? Hanya bercanda saja hyung, kau sangat protectiv pada kami berdua"jawab Baekhyun.

"itu harus Baekhyunie"

"hahahah, arasseo, ayo masuk, drama nya Yoona SNSD akan dimulai, aku akan membunuh mu jika tak mau mengalah pada ku untuk menyerahkan remot TV"

"hhhh, baiklah, lagi pula aku bisa nonton dikamar"jawab Kris enteng.

"kau harus menemani ku menonton, awas saja kalau tidak, akan ku bunuh kau"ancam Baekhyun. Mana mungkin Kris takut, tapi ia harus mengalah.

"hhmmm baiklah"Kris lalu mengacak sayang rambut adiknya.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan menelusuri kota Seoul. Salju juga sedikit turun, menambah kesan romantis pada pasangan yang belum resmi ini.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, dingin, itu yang Sehun rasakan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memasukannya kedalam saku blazernya. Luhan menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Se-Sehun.."

"biarkanlah seperti ini, tangan mu dingin Luhanie"ujar Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan.

'Luhanie?' itu yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, astaga, ia sangat grogi dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Luhan.

"Luhanie, aku mencintai mu, sungguh"

DEG

**TBC**

**Astaga -.- baekhee sedikit bingung ngetik FF ini , berharap kalian suka, maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Baekhee bakal lebih berusaha lagi. Maaf juga kalau makin gaje, maaf juga buat Baekyeol Shipper karena belum ada momen manisnya, maaf juga buat Hunhan kalau momentnya kurang romantis -,-.**

**Baekhee juga sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah mau nge-favorite FF Baekhee, mau ngefollow juga, mau nge-review juga , terima kasih banyak ya ^^ dan buat Silent Reader, ayo review, Baekhee selalu menunggu review kalian.**

**Last, review ya ^^ review kalian sangat berarti buat Baekhee, aku tunggu review nya dan ikutin kelanjutannya ya, Tunggu aja Chapter 4 nya :D gomawo simida**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 4**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan Review ^^**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya, "eeuungghh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya, hawa hangat menjalari tubuh mungilnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat matanya mendapati dada bidang yang terpampang jelas karena piyama yang digunakan sang pemilik tidak di kancing semua.

"astaga, Kris hyung, ku kira siapa"ujar Baekhyun kaget ternyata yang memeluknya semalaman dan menyalurkan kehangatan ketubuhnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu memegang bahu kakaknya. "hyung, ayo bangun, kita harus kuliah lagi kan?"Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan kakaknya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu kakaknya.

"eungh" Kris mulai terbangun lalu mendudukan dirinya. "kenapa kau tidur dengan piyama seperti itu hyung, tidak dikancing semua, mentang-mentang punya ABS dan dada bidang, kau mau pamer?"ketus Baekhyun.

"eo?"Kris hanya melengo tak mengerti. "aih, ayo mandi sana, kita kan mau kuliah"titah Baekhyun.

"mandi bersama?"

"ya tidak lah naga jelek! Dasar mesum"

"kau juga ya mengajak tadi"

"yak, dasar raksasa"

"dasar pendek"

Baekhyun mendeath-glare kakaknya. Kris nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu. Kris pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sejujurnya, dalam hati, Kris sangat senang melihat adiknya seperti itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa menganggu adik kesayangannya? Karena sebentar lagi, Baekhyun akan tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Hhhh~ andaikan saja namja brengsek itu tidak pernah datang, semua tidak akan seperti ini, itulah yang terpikirkan di otak Kris.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Baekhyun sedikit bingung melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi terpaku pada ponselnya, ia terlihat sibuk sekali. Ditambah lagi, Luhan juga senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya.

Baekhyun berbisik ke arah Luhan "ada apa hyung?"

"aku dan Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran, kami berciuman di tepi Sungai Han tadi malam, jangan cerita ke naga jelek itu ne"

Baekhyun pun ber-O ria. Baekhyun lalu melirik Kris yang sedang menyetir mobil. Kemudian, Baekhyun menyeringai ke arah Luhan. Entah kenapa, Luhan mendapat firasat buruk soal ini, matanya membulat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"_ya Tuhan, jangan gila kau Baekhyun"_Luhan membatin.

"Kris hyung! Luhan hyung di berci-mmmpphhhh"Luhan dengan cepat membekap mulut Baekhyun yang mau membongkar rahasianya pada Kris. Matilah kau Luhan jika Kris sampai tahu soal ini, hahahahahaha.

Dan benar saja, kalian ingin tau? Sekarang, di cafetaria kampus, Luhan digoda habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya karena sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun.

"wah wah, Sehun sudah besar, mencium Luhan hyung, hahahaha"goda Jongdae, Sehun si hanya senyum-senyum saja, sedangkan Luhan, ia menundukan kepalanya. Malu? Tentu saja, wajah nya saja sudah seperti tomat segar, merah merona.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya menggoda Luhan, bahkan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang pun, Luhan masih saja di goda oleh mereka.

"_hhhh~ sungguh, kapan aku bisa seperti ini lagi ne?"_batin Baekhyun bergejolak. Ia merasakan sakit itu lagi jika mengingat ia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Hhhh~

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

**21.45 KST**

Baekhyun menatap kalender yang bergantung di dinding kamar berwarna putih, polos dan bersih itu.

"satu hari lagi, dan besok adalah hari terakhir ku ne~"ujar Baekhyun bergetar.

Ddrrrtt drrtt

Ponselnya bergetar, ia meraih ponsel yang terbaring lemas di atas meja nakasnya. Ia melihat terdapat pesan masuk dengan nama pengirim 'Chanyeol'. Ia membuka pesan itu perlahan dan membacanya.

_From : Chanyeol_

_Akhirnya, sebentar lagi ne, satu hari lagi, kau akan benar-benar menjadi miliku seutuhnya. Selamat tidur sayang~ aku bahagia_

"ta-tapi, aku tidak hiks"ya pembaca, satu isakan lolos dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipi mulus-nya.

Baekhyun kembali membaringkan ponsel itu. Ia melangkah dengan lemahnya menuju kasur queen sizenya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya tak berdaya, menatap sendu kearah jendela, sinar bulan kembali menerpa wajahnya. Membuat air mata itu mengkilap dan berkilau, oh Baekhyun, sungguh itu air mata yang berharga, kenapa kau mengeluarkannya sia-sia untuk seorang Chanyeol ha?

Tidak, tidak, sekali lagi tidak, ia bukan menangisi Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedih, haruskah ia melepas Suho? Haruskah? Sekali lagi, haruskah? Ia sangat mencintai Suho.

Ia berfikir, kenapa hidup ini tidak adil? Sejujurnya, ia merasa iri dengan hyung-hyungnya yang cukup bebas menentukan pilihan hatinya, ia merasa iri saat melihat wajah Luhan merona karena Sehun, berciuman dengan orang yang ia cintai, bukan yang dibenci dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Tidak cukupkah dengan perlakuan orang tuanya? Kenapa harus cintanya lagi yang di renggut, andaikan bunuh diri tidak dosa, andaikan ini bukan karena untuk membantu perusahaan, membantu orang tuanya, orang tua yang mendiskriminasi nya. Maka, salah satu dari pisau dapur akan berdiri kokoh di atas perutnya dengan noda merah yang membuatnya semakin indah.

TING~TING~TING~

Lonceng itu, berdenting lagi, sungguh sangat lembut. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan permata indah itu, permata yang terlalu sering menangis kesakitan. ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat ini. masih mendengar dentingan lembut itu.

Pelan namun pasti, sangat tulus dan lembut, jujur tanpa keraguan sekecil butir pasir sekalipun, ia berkata "Suho-hyung, saranghamnida".

Maka, jendela yang kembali terbuka, mengizinkan nafas malam musim salju menerpanya. Menemani tidurnya malam ini, dengan sinar sang ratu malam meneranginya.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

"ini hari terakhir ku, aku harus bisa bersama-sama Suho hyung hari ini"

Baekhyun sedang melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai berbalut keramik putih yang menjadi pijakan di sebuah gedung yang cukup lumayan megahnya. Gedung itu identik dengan warna putih dan hijau tempat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menyandang status 'calon dokter' belajar.

Jangan bertanya kenapa iya bisa disini, memang aneh seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik bisa ada di gedung fakultas kedokteran. Hanya satu prioritasnya kemari, bertemu Suho.

Baekhyun terperanjat saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan tujuannya, kenapa sepi sekali? Itu yang ditanyakan oleh namja bermata bulan sabit ini.

"hai Baek, kenapa kau disini? Mencari siapa?"tanya seorang yeoja.

"oh, Jessica noona, kenapa kelas Suho hyung kosong?"tanya Baekhyun. Ya, Jessica Jung adalah salah satu siswa kedokteran di universitas ini. Dan Jessica adalah sunbaenim dari seorang Suho.

"mereka sedang ada study tour Baekhyun-ah, hari ini giliran angkatan mereka"jelas Jessica.

"kapan mereka akan pulang dari study tour?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"ntah lah, aku tidak begitu tau, aku lupa bertanya pada Krystal"sahut Jessica. Krystal adalah adik Jessica yang seangkatan dengan Suho.

Baekhyun pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada sunbae-nya lalu beranjak pergi dengan hati kecewa bukan main.

Ya sudahlah, mau tidak mau, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuat juga, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan hari yang sangat berharga ini dengan teman-temannya.

Hhmm, dari pada tidak sama sekali juga kan? Ia akan benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan tidak sia-sia, pasti.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

**17.09 KST**

Suho baru saja pulang dari study tour nya. Sungguh melelahkan, ternyata perjalanan untuk menjadi seorang dokter tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Ya wajar saja, itukan menyangkut masalah nyawa orang lain.

Suho mengetik digit demi digit nomor sandi pembuka pintu apartementnya. Ya, Suho tinggal sendiri di korea saat ini, orang tuanya sedang ke Amerika beberapa hari perihal bisnis.

CLEK

Tanda pintu sudah sedikit terbuka, Suho pun melebarkan jalan masuknya dan masuk ke apartementnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya saat mendapatkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna putih yang berpadu garis yang berwarna babby blue tergeletak dilantai tak jauh dari pintu.

Ia meraihnya dan membawa benda itu masuk. Tak menyadari bahwa benda itu akan menyebabkan badai terbesar yang akan melanda hatinya.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Baekhyun, Kris dan Luhan baru saja pulang dari acara hang out bersama teman-temannya. Saat memasuki halaman rumah, betapa kagetnya mereka melihat keadaan ramai menyelimuti perkarangan rumahnya.

Setelah selesai memakirkan mobil, mereka ber-3 pun keluar dan mendapati bibi mereka, Choi Sooyoung, sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Kenapa Sooyoung bisa jadi bibi mereka? Yap, Sooyoung adalah adik bungsu tuan Choi selaku ayah mereka ber-3.

Dan Sooyoung adalah ketua dari tim Weeding Organizer untuk pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"annyeong haseyo"sapa Sooyoung ramah.

"apa yang terjadi Sooyoung ahjuma?"tanya Luhan spontan.

"YAK! Umur ku masih 25 tahun, panggil aku noona. Kau lupa ya kalau besok Baekhyun menikah?"ujar Sooyoung.

"aahhh Baekhyun, selamat ne, calon suami mu ada di dalam, dia sangat tampan"tambah Sooyoung lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"ne noona, gomawo ne"sahut Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan bibi mereka. Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar, untung saja Chanyeol sedang tidur di kamar tamu, jadi ia tidak perlu bertemu calon suami yang dipaksakan itu.

Baekhyunpun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya yang bersih menenangkan itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel di tasnya berdering. Baekhyunpun menelusuri tasnya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari, ponsel yang berdering yang menampilkan nama Suho di layarnya.

"halo hyung?"

"_Baekhyun~"_terdengar suara parau dari sana, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"_kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada ku kalau kau akan menikah?"_

DEG

Suho sudah mendapatkan undangan itu ne-Batin Baekhyun bergejolak, kaget, sakit mendengar suara parau itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa empuknya. Ia membuka pita baby blue yang melilit di kertas tebal itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat inisial C & B di undangan itu.**

**Ia membukanya perlahan, lalu membelalakan matanya saat membaca isi rentetan kata demi kata yang terdapat di kertas tersebut.**

**Ini undangan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.**

**Tersentak, kaget, terhempas, pecah, sedih dan sakit tergabung jadi satu adonan yang melumuri hatinya.**

**Satu liquid bening seperti kristal meluncur di pipi Suho. Orang yang ia cintai, yang akan ia nyatakan perasaannya malam ini juga, akan menikah dengan namja lain.**

**Drrt drrt**

**Suho kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mendapati ponsel-nya menerima panggilan dari orang bernama kontak APPA.**

**Ia cepat menjawab telpon itu dan menghapus air matanya kasar "ne Appa?"**

"_**appa dan eomma akan ke Korea besok untuk membicarakan soal kepindahan mu ke Amerika bulan ini nak"**_

"_**eoh ne Appa"**_

**Sejenak, terselip sesuatu kedalam CPU Suho.**

**Sepertinya, aku mendapatkan cara untuk melupakan perasaan ini pada mu Baekkie-batin Suho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf aku tidak bercerita dari awal hyung, aku-"

"_selamat ne, semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahan mu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, hahaha"_

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan respon Suho soal pernikahan ini. ia menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai dingin itu.

"ne hyung gomawo~"suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_cheonmaneyo, Annyeong"_

"ann-"

PIP~

Sambungan komunikasi tidak langsung itupun terputus secara sepihak oleh Suho.

Baekhyun pun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Kemudian, menutup matanya perlahan yang beiringan dengan liquid yang menerobos keluar dari permata dengan iris cokelat gelap itu.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Baekhyun bangun jauh lebih awal dari hari biasanya, ia harus didandan hari ini karena ia akan berjalan menuju altar untuk dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Sekali lagi para pembaca, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK.

Pertama, Baekhyun pun mandi dengan shower yang menjatuhkan bulir-bulir hangat itu ketubuh mungilnya. Selesai dengan itu, Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan duduk di depan meja riasnya.

Ia siap di beri sedikit sentuhan make up oleh kakak sepupunya, Sunny. Sunny pun mulai memoles wajah Baekhyun dengan keterampilannya yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dan kurang dari waktu 2 jam, Baekhyun sudah sangat manis, imut, cantik dan sedikit tampan. Oke sedikit tampan, maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi itulah yang ditunjukan dirimu.

Baekhyun masih duduk didepan meja riasnya, sendirian, Sunny sudah pergi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah kaca yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya.

Matanya sedikit berair mengingat ia akan menikah dengan terpaksa. Hhhh~ Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek.

Satu tetes lolos. Ia mengambil selembar tisue dan menghapus perlahan dan lembut air matanya agar tidak melunturi make upnya.

CLEK

Pintu terbuka dan sosok seorang ibu masuk keruangan tempat Baekhyun berada, dan menghampirinya.

Ibu Baekhyun memegang pundak anak bungsunya.

"kau terlihat cantik"ujar ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis namun dapat dilihat bahwa itu terpaksa dan terdapat sekumpulan air mata yang siap meluncur dalam sekali kedip saja.

Ayolah, mata Nyonya Choi tidak rabun untuk melihat hal itu, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Maafkan kami ya nak, jeongmal mianhae"ujarnya sembari mengelus lembut pundak Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana"sahut Baekhyun singkat masih dengan senyuman manis itu.

"kami berjanji, akan menarik mu kembali disaat perusahaan benar-benar pulih dan kokoh berdiri, yakso"ujar Nyonya Choi dan Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum manisnya.

_Begitukah? Sungguh, aku merasa seperti dijual, sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Aku saja tidak yakin orang yang ku cintai mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi, bukannya ia tidak menyayangi ku, tapi ia sudah memendam perasaan itu terlalu lama, terlalu lama ia merasakan sakit bukan?_

Nyonya Choi pun hanya membalas senyum gula itu dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. CLEK, tepat pintu tertutup, Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi dan dengan lembut ia usap dengan tisue, LAGI.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Pernikahanpun dilaksanakan, di ballroom rumah keluarga Choi, awalnya acara ini akan dilaksanakan di halaman belakang. Tapi sepertinya, cuaca dan musim di Korea tengah tidak menyetujui ini.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar didampingi ayahnya dan Chanyeol tengah berdiri tegap dengan seorang penghulu yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum rapat kearah Baekhyun. Namun wajah Baekhyun tak mengindahkan itu, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, terasa panas bagi Baekhyun, dan orang yang menyadari itu hanya Suho, Kris dan sahabat terdekat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo awalnya ingin membentuk senyuman di bibirnya yang pasti akan berbentuk hati. Namun, niat itu terurungkan setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertutupi topeng tak kasat mata pura-pura bahagia itu.

Baekhyun sampai dialtar, hati Baekhyun semakin sakit saat posisi berdirinya yang dapat dengan jelas melihat kearah Suho, namja yang ia cintai.

Merekapun memulai tutorial pernikahan itu.

Suho, ia duduk tegap menyaksikan itu semua, ingin rasanya ia berlari keluar dari ruangan ini tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan.

Berharap ia yang bisa berdiri di depan Baekhyun di altar tersebut. Namun itu hanya imajinasi belaka.

Penghulu pun bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ia bersedia menerima Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu ingin menjawab 'iya'. Maaf pembaca, bukan sedikit sebetulnya, tapi BANYAK-Oh ralat, SANGAT BANYAK.

Sepasang permata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Suho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia melirik Suho dengan lirikan yang seolah berkata 'apakah aku harus menerimanya?' dan Suho mengerti maksud dan arti lirikan Baekhyun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Suho mengangguk dengan mantap dan tegas dengan memasang topeng mimik bahagia tak kasat mata bak malaikat itu pada Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tau, jawaban yang ia berikan akan memberi sebuah duri yang akan menancap dihatinya untuk waktu yang tak singkat.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya pangkal hidung Chanyeol. "Iya" cetus Baekhyun lirih.

Dan saat Chanyeol yang ditanya, sudah pasti jawabannya sudah diketahui oleh kalian bukan? "iya"

Tes

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun. "kenapa anda menangis? Apa anda sangat bahagia?"tanya sang penghulu.

"tentu saja"jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, kedua mempelai sudah resmi menikah, sang suami diperbolehkan mencium sang istri"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. _"rasa yang sangat manis, masih sama seperti pertama kali waktu itu"_batin Chanyeol.

Dan semua orang pun bertepuk tangan.

Selamat Baekhyun, selamat atas pernikahan mu dan... Selamat karna berhasil melakoni akting yang baik didepan pemirsa drama mu.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat ia dirias tadi. Duduk didepan kaca rias yang sama. Merenungi dirinya sendiri, sahabat-sahabatnya pun memasuki ruangan itu dan tentu saja, menghampiri tubuh mungil itu.

Sahabat-sahabatnya pun memberikan selamat, dan di antara mereka juga melempar pertanyaan seperti ini "kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami lebih awal dimasa lalu?"

Dan pendapat seperti ini "kau pasti ingin memberi kejutan ne?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tersenyum palsu dimata Kyungsoo. Ingat, senyuman itu PALSU.

"_sungguh Baekhyun, kau bisa menang disalah satu award drama sebagai aktor pendatang baru terbaik karna akting mu ini, dan jangan lupa, kau juga bisa termasuk orang termunafik di dunia ini, aku tau kau menderita Baekhyun-ah"_ujar Kyungsoo dalam hatinya

Greb

Semua terkejut, Kyungsoo mendadak memeluk Baekhyun dan menanamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan air mata dan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu.

Semua memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya "kenapa dirimu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu, ia mengerti apa isi hati Kyungsoo, ia tau Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, sakit.

"ku harap, sangat berharap, kau akan benar-benar bahagia setelah ini"doa Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus-elus lembut punggung sahabatnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun menyayangi sahabatnya ini, sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sangat lama ini.

Chanyeol mengintip adegan melankolis itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ada sedikit rasa iba dihati Chanyeol tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk memiliki Baekhyun.

"aku tetap akan melakukan ini untuk memiliki mu walaupun itu harus membuat hati mu menangis seribu kali"gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Sebuah apartement mewah, berwarna putih berpadu orange tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Orang tua Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan apartement untuk mereka. Bagaimana tidak, orang tua Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun sejak pertama bertemu saat makan malam keluarga Choi dan Park beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menurut mereka, Baekhyun itu cantik, manis, baik , sopan dan ramah. Menantu ideal bagi kedua tuan dan nyonya Park.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan memakannya malam ini juga. Ia sangat takut lebih dari yang kau bayangkan.

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun langsung menggunakan piyamanya dan baring dengan selimut menutupi badannya, wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan.

Chanyeol menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun sedikit takut, ia mencoba mencegah Chanyeol untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak walaupun mereka sudah menikah.

"Cha-Chanye-"

"tenanglah, biarkan lah seperti ini, aku tidak akan memasuki mu atau menjamahi mu dsb. Aku akan menunggu disaat yang tepat" _saat kita saling mencintai walaupun itu sedikit tidak munkin_ sambung Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dan begitulah mereka, tertidur dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sampai pagi.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Tepat dugaan dan prediksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar mengekangnya, Chanyeol terkadang marah-marah karena melihat Baekhyun yang dekat dengan Suho.

Tak jarang ia menyeret Baekhyun jika ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan Suho disuatu tempat.

Chanyeol benar-benar posesif.

Kehidupan awal rumah tangga mereka SEDIKIT berjalan lancar. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menyetubuhi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menyiapkan Chanyeol sarapan, memasak untuknya, dan sebagainya. Selayaknya istri yang patuh pada suaminya.

Baekhyun berfikir kehidupannya tidak akan terlalu buruk untuk kedepannya. Tapi sekali lagi maaf Park Baekhyun, sepertinya takdir yang mengatur jalan cerita mu tidak akan sependapat dengan apa yang kau prediksi.

Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol jarang pulang kerumah. Ia baru akan pulang kerumah disaat matahari sudah menunjukan garis emasnya dan itu pun terkadang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sedikit banyak walaupun Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, tetap saja ada rasa khawatir Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

Itu sering terjadi, minimal 3 kali dalam dua minggu atau kadang seminggu.

Karena Chanyeol sering pulang pagi, itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun harus pergi kuliah sendiri. Karena saat sampai dirumah, Chanyeol akan langsung tidur dan tidak pergi kuliah. Itu sedikit memberi keuntungan ke Baekhyun. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bertemu dengan namja yang ia cintai.

Saat ini, Baekhyun baru saja akan beranjak pergi menuju cafe taria sekolah untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya.

Drrtt drttt

Ia mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Ia membuka pesan itu.

_From : Suho Hyung_

_Ada waktu sepulang kuliah? Aku ada kejutan untuk mu Baekhyunie _

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu, beruntung sekali Chanyeol tidak kuliah hari ini.

_To : Suho Hyung_

_Tentu saja hyung ^^_

3 menit kemudian...

_From : Suho Hyung_

_Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu nanti sepulang kuliah didepan gedung jurusan mu_

_To : Suho Hyung_

_Ne hyung ^^_

Baekhyun terasa terbang ke angkasa kali ini.

SKIP TIME~

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dan mendapati Suho menunggunya. "sudah lama menunggu hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak juga" dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang keluar dari lingkungan universitas.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang tidak saya ketahui merk nya mendadak berhenti sedikit jauh dari gerbang universitas saat sang penyetir melihat dua orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia berjalan keluar menjauhi universitas.

Supir mobil itu menajamkan penglihatannya meyakinkan apa yang dia lihat dari dalam mobil mewah itu.

"ya itu Baekhyun dan si bajingan itu ne. Begitukah Baekhyun? Kau ingin berselingkuh dibelakang ku? Kau menyuguhkan drama yang sangat menarik ne" ya, orang yang ada didalam mobil itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya perlahan mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Subaek(Suho Baekhyun). Chanyeol terus menjadi stalker mereka hari ini.

Subaek pergi kemana-mana, mengisi perut kesebuah cafe, berjalan-jalan di tempat wisata dan romantis di Seoul.

Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan sangat romantis di setiap tempat yang mereka singgahi, seperti sepasang kekasih, dan itu menyakiti Chanyeol.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Subaek belum mengakhiri kencan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai dikursi taman tepi Sungai Han yang sepi. Chanyeol meletakan mobilnya sedikit jauh tapi masih bisa memperhatikan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada mu"Suho memulai percakapan.

"apa itu hyung?"Baekhyun menatap intens mata indah Suho.

"aku ingin menyatakan ini, aku tidak menginginkan kau menjadi milik ku, aku hanya ingin menyatakannya, agar hati ku tenang" Suho memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"aku mencintai mu, sejak saat kita pertama bertemu, rasa itu semakin besar seiring bertambahnya umur kita, aku yang bodoh ini, terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya, hingga kau diambil oleh serigala lain. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya dari hati ku, aku mencintai mu"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun membeku, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. "aku tidak akan merebut mu darinya. Kau harus tetap bersamanya, dan sekarang, hati ku benar-benar lega karena sudah mengatakannya, karena besok pagi aku akan ke Amerika"tambah Suho.

Baekhyun meledak mendengar ucapan Suho.

"sungguh? Kau menetap disana? kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun. Suho mengangguk, Baekhyun menangis.

"tentu saja, Appa dan Eomma memaksa ku. Aku akan melanjutkan study disana, Jangan menangis, kau membuat hati ku sakit melihat mu menangis"

"hyung, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"tentu"

Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat namja itu. "cium aku"pinta Baekhyun. "sebagai perpisahan kita"

Suho mengangguk, perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Suho mencium bibirnya. Suho melumat bibir itu lembut membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan melingkarkan tangannya ditengkuk Suho untuk memperdalam ciuman dan Suho memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun.

Suho mendominasi ciuman itu, menjilati bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit kecil bibir cherry itu. "mmpphh eungghh" Baekhyun mendesah dan Suho memasuki gua hangat itu, menjelajahinya, mengabsen setiap gigi dan menekan-nekan langit-langit mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"mmmpphh" Baekhyun lepas kendali dan meladeni lidah Suho dan mengeratkan pelukannya memperdalam ciuman. Sedangkan Suho memiringkan wajahnya dan meraba-raba tubuh mungil itu. Bahkan, yang terdengar saat ini hanya desahan dan suara dari bibir mereka yang saling bertemu.

Chanyeol yang berada di mobil sudah setengah hidup menahan amarahnya. "baiklah Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu nanti".

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Kini, Baekhyun dan Suho sedang berjalan beriringan di trotoar kota. Mendadak, ada sebuah mobil mewah berhenti ditepi jalan, didekat mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat yang keluar adalah Chanyeol. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mendeath-glare Suho.

Kini Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam mobilnya dengan kelajuan diatas 100 km/jam. Baekhyun ketakutan "pelan-pelan Chanyeol-ah" dan Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Mereka sampai di apartement. Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Ia menghempas kan Baekhyun dikasur dan menindih tubuh itu dan menciumi bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Merasa tidak di respon, Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya

PLAK

Ia menampar Baekhyun. "hei bitch, layani aku seperti kau melayani bajingan itu, kau tampak menikmatinya little bitch"maki Chanyeol lalu menciumi Baekhyun lagi dengan bringas.

Baekhyun ketakutan, pasti. Ia terpaksa meladeni.

Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun dan Baekhyu ingin berontak.

BUGH

Chanyeol meninju perut rata Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkulai lemas saat ini. Chanyeol melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun dan bahkan merobek kaos Baekhyun dengan mudahnya.

"eoh, pantas saja si bajingan itu menyukai mu, kau lihat bitch, tubuh mu, errr, sexy, kau harus melayani benda tegang ini"

Chanyeol pun melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Baekhyun semakin takut "nikmati ini sayang"ujar Chanyeol.

Dan dalam sekali hentakan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Mulut terbuka lebar ingin berteriak, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian selangkangannya, sangat sakit hingga suaranya tak biasa keluar dari pita suara merdunya.

"ahhhhh , mmmpphh fuck, shit, damn, sempithhh sekalihh, bicth"Chanyeol mulai berkata-kata kotor mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai lemas, pandangannya menggelap, kelompak matanya mulai menutup dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai bergerak diselangkangan Baekhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Chingudeul, saya kembali, rating naik jadi 18+ ==" maaf kalau adegannya kurang ngeuh ya -,- Baekhhe kurang ahli soal beginian ==" berharap kalian enjoy dan suka dengan Chapter 4 ini ne, dan maaf juga kalau membosankan, Baekhee akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Jika ada kesalahan tolong bilang ya melalui review ^^ oh iya , untuk soal ending, author belum tentukan -_-**

**Dan neomu neomu gomawo simida yang udah mau review dan ngefavorit dan ngefollow juga. Baekhee sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu. Dan silent readers, ayo review, Baekhee tunggu. Mari kita membudayakan saling menghargai ne ;).**

**Jadi, silahkan review ^^ review kalian itu suplemen Baekhee buat ngetik. Gomawo Simida ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T+ 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 5**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan Review ^^**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

CKITS

Kris terkejut dan segera kembali ke alam sadar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat foto adiknya Baekhyun jatuh kelantai dan kaca figuranya pecah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh karena tidak sengaja tangan besarnya menyenggol foto Baekhyun saat akan mematikan alarmnya.

Kris'pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan memunguti kaca yang bertebaran di lantai kamarnya. Sejenak, sempat terselip firasat tak mengenakan di hatinya. Dikarenakan ia baru saja bermimpi tentang Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, dengan cepat Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran buruknya dan berusaha tenang. Ya Kris, jika kau melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, kami tidak yakin kau bisa menahan diri untuk merobohkan Namsan Tower.

**Baekhyun's Side**

Garis emas sang mentari memasuki ruangan putih bersih dengan suasana hening melalui celah-celah gorden menerpa wajah semanis gula yang sedang terkulai lemas diatas kasur empuk yang badan polosnya di tutupi oleh selimut tebal dengan pinggang yang berkalung lengan yang kekar dan posesif.

Ia mulai membuka matanya yang sayu dan sedikit kembang, ia kembali meneteskan air mata dan melirik ke sisi kanannya menatap wajah yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol perlahan dan mencoba bangun dari kasur. Sembari menahan rasa sakit yang terdapat di tubuh bagian bawahnya dan berhasil berdiri tegak. Ia sedikit tersenyum sekarang.

Ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya "akhh" ia merintih betapa sakitnya rasa sakit yang hinggap di selangkangannya. Sungguh, sangat sakit.

Dengan tertatih-tatih ia melangkahkan kakiny sembari meringis menahan sakit. Dengan rasa sakit yang ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, kamar mandi.

Baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi dan berhenti di depan kaca yang ada dikamar mandi. Betapa sedih ia melihat dirinya sendiri, tubuh berkeringat bercampur cairan dari Chanyeol, penuh kissmark dan saliva.

"kau menyedihkan sekali ya? Seperti partner sex saja, hahahaha, hiks"ujar Baekhyun memaki diri sendiri.

Ia tertawa hambar dan-

Tes

Tetes pertama

Tes

Tetes kedua

Tes

Tetes ketiga.

"Hiks hiks hiks" Baekhyun menangis lagi, sekarang, menangis seperti hobi tersendiri baginya, sepasang kristal itu seperti tak kering-kering mata airnya.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan menahan rasa sakit tiada tara di bokongnya. Ia menggapai keran shower dan berdiri dibawah shower tersebut. Tangan mungil nan lemahnya memutar keran tersebut dan jatuhlah butiran demi butiran bening dan hangat itu ke surai hitamnya, turun membasuh tubuhnya, berusaha melunturkan cairan-cairan hasil aktifitas semalam yang melekat di tubuh mungil itu.

Ia terisak dalam sunyi, ia menangis ditemani perih, tubuhnya hangat disentuh tetes demi tetes cairan sebening kristal itu namun hatinya merasa sangat dingin menusuk dan sakit.

Air matanya tak dapat dibedakan dengan air hangat yang mengalir ditubuhnya, terlihat sama, pasti sudah banyak yang dikeluarkan oleh mata indahnya.

**1 jam berlalu**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tempat ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun secara paksa.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyapanya "selamat pagi" tapi Chanyeol tak mengindahkan sapaan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit mengangkang untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera selangkangannya. Ia bernait pergi berlalu dari Chanyeol, tapi tangan kokoh dan besar Chanyeol menggapai lengan kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh dan bertanya "ada apa?"

"kau, aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat mu dekat dengan namja brengsek itu"

"dia tidak brengsek Chanyeol-ah"

"terserah, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari yang semalam jika itu terulang"Chanyeol menyeringai.

"dia akan ke amerika hari ini, ia akan study disana karena orang tuanya, apa kau puas?"

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum bercampur seringai. "baguslah, aku sangat puas dan senang, terima kasih telah memuaskan ku semalam sayang"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol lalu beranjak ke kamar dengan tertatih-tatih.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Kris dan teman-temannyapun saat ini sedang berada di cafe taria universitas. ia sedikit bingung saat melihat kursi yang biasanya diduduki Baekhyun sekarang menjadi bangku kosong.

Kris menjadi agak murung sekarang, hatinya merasa sangat rindu dengan sosok adiknya. Adiknya yang ceria yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, yang akan sangat manja dan cerewet kepada Kris.

Kris merasa sangat merindukannya, ia merasa kesepian walaupun banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Kris merasa ada suatu perasaan yang berbeda kepada Baekhyun, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bergetar, darahnya mengalir deras dengan jantung yang bedegup kencang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terangsang saat melihat Baekhyun menggunakan baju kebesaran. Sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu memikirkan Baekhyun.

Tunggu Kris, apa kau sadar dari kriteria yang ada di atas? Jangan katakan jika kau... ah tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin kan Kris? Hah, masa bodoh.

Luhan menatap kakaknya yang murung dan melamun sedari tadi. Yap, semenjak Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol, Luhan sering mendapati kakaknya yang satu ini murung dan melamun, tidak seperti dulu, saat Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama mereka.

"hyung~"panggil Luhan sembari mengguncang halus bahu kakaknya. Tak butuh 2 kali berusaha, Kris pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"a-ada apa Luhan?"tanya Kris gelagapan.

"kau tidak memakan makan siang mu sama sekali hyung"ujar Luhan.

"kau kenapa? Semenjak Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol, kau menjadi sering melamun dan murung, kau kenapa? Merindukannya?"

"eoh, a a aku, ani, aku hanya memikirkannya kenapa tidak kuliah"jawab kris gelagapan, LAGI.

Luha melihat tingkah kakaknya aneh, kenapa kakaknya harus gelagapan jika di tanya tentang Baekhyun?

Luhan mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal ini, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa ini lah tingkah aneh kakaknya jika bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, tampaknya, Luhan salah prediksi kali ini, sungguh. Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya saat ini.

Luhan ingin mengembalikan jaket kakaknya yang sempat ia pinjam kemarin karena menurut Luhan, jaket ini sangat bagus dan berkelas dan tak lupa kata MAHAL juga bertengger disitu.

"_ahhh, andai saja ini miliku, aku akan meminta appa membelikan untuk ku"_ hari ini ia merencanakan, yakin lah kau bahwa besok siang Luhan akan memiliki jaket mahal itu. Maklum saja lah, orang kaya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang tidak dikunci itu, ia berhasil meloloskan kepalanya kedalam kamar itu melalui celah pintu.

"dimana Kris hyung?"gumamnya.

Ia menuju penggantung baju kakaknya yang terdepat di sebelah lemari dan menggantungnya.

"eeunngghhh, Baeekkhhh, ouucchh"

Telinga Luhan berdiri saat mendengar, mmm desahan dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara itu tidak terdengar asing baginya.

Itu suara... kakaknya yaitu Kris.

Luhan sedikit mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi. "ouhhh Baekkhhh, kkauuuhh , mennyiikkhhsahh aahhh hyunghh muhhh, ouuhhh Baekhhh" racau Kris dari dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya dan menganga selebar-lebarnya, apa mungkin kakaknya menyukai-Baekhyun adiknya sendiri?

Lenguhan itu tetap berlanjut belum berakhir "ouuhh fuck, this is hot, aihh, shitthh" Luhan semakin terkejut mendengar kakaknya sendiri ber-dirty talk.

"kauuhh menggodahh kuhh Baekhyunhhhh mmpphh"suara itu mulai lagi.

Luhan ingin berlari namun terkejut saat melihat selembar foto di atas kasur kakaknya. Selembar foto berukuran medium, tidak besar namun tidak terlalu kecil, kira-kira sebesar buku tabungan lah.

Ia meraih dan melihat foto itu. "ini-foto-Baekhyun"lirih nya. Ya, ia sedang melihat foto Baekhyun, ia ingat, foto ini saat mereka berenang di Carrybean, di foto ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk mengangkang di tepi kolam dengan menggunakan celana yang SANGAT pendek dan karena basah, pakaian itu mengetat dan yang jadi masalah, foto ini di ambil dari depan dan mengepas ke bentuk- ah sudah lah. Yang pasti, Baekhyun terlihat tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang difoto dengan posisi begitu. Dan terlihat sangat fulgar tentunya.

Saat Luhan menatap foto itu, ia mendengar kembali lenguhan itu.

"Baekhhh , hyunghhh mennhhh cinnhh-"

"_Tuhan, tolong, jangan sampai Kris hyung menyebutkan-"_

"hyung mencintaih mu Baekhhhh, aahhh nikmatnya klimaks inihhh ouucchhh"

Ya, Luhan merasakan air matanya ingin keluar, ia bisa menyimpulkan sekarang bahwa kakaknya sedang onani dan membayangkan Baekhyun dan mencintai Baekhyun, adiknya sendiri.

Luhan cepat meletakan foto itu dan mengendap-endap keluar lalu berlari sekencang mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya sendiri bisa menyukai ahh salah, mencintai adik bungsunya sendiri.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Baekhyun sudah mulai kembali berkuliah dan juga sudah mulai bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya di cafe taria kampus namun ditemani oleh Chanyeol juga. Alhasil, Jongin si adik Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan bergabung bersama mereka.

"_horeee, ada Kyungsoo si mata bulat u u"_batin Jongin bergejolak.

Yah, Jongin menggilai Kyungsoo dan mulai mendekatinya dengan malu-malu .

Hati Luhan masih tidak tenang, dan tebak lah, ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia ingin temukan. Kau tau? Kris berubah 180 derajat saat Baekhyun kembali berkumpul bersama mereka walaupun mata Kris terkadang tajam menatap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia merasa risih saat mendapati Jongin meliriknya secara diam-diam. "kau kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"ah ah , mmm ah , an ani"Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"_astaga, aku tau dia seme, tapi kenapa dia sangat pemalu seperti ini, jinjja"_batin Kyungsoo geram.

Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo. "wae?"tanya Kyungsoo garang, walaupun garang, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Kyungsoo itu sangat lembut.

"maukah kau, mmm kita nonton bersama?"tanya Jongin gugup.

"mmm"Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "boleh, kapan?"sahut Kyunsoo yang membuat Jongin hampir berteriak gembira karna respon dari Kyungsoo.

Kita beralih ke Luhan, ia memperhatika Kris lamat-lamat. _"sepertinya, apa yang aku pikir ini benar. Hyung, aku rasa kau sangat gila"_batin Luhan.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin merenggang semenjak tragedi itu. Baekhyun juga tampaknya semakin mendapat beban. Kalian tau? Sekarang, Chanyeol sering pulang malam kerumah, memang tidak sampai pagi, sekitar jam 1 atau 2 atau 12 malam, Chanyeol akan pulang kerumah dan menganggagu istirahat Baekhyun.

Lebih parahnya lagi sekarang, Chanyeol sering pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk, dan jangan lupa dengan bau sperma yang melekat setiap Chanyeol pulang kerumah, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tau apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol selama ini.

Tak jarang juga, Baekhyun harus membopong tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk saat ia memasuki apartement mereka. Chanyeol terkadang pulang dengan sebuah botol minuman alkohol berukuran sedang ditangannya dan Baekhyun benci alkohol.

Baekhyun juga terkadang harus membersihkan Chanyeol dulu, mengganti pakaian Chanyeol yang basah akan cairan kental, putih dan berbau khas tersebut.

Itu membuat Baekhyun mual dan muntah-muntah karenanya, sungguh, Baekhyun semakin menderita saat ini.

Terkadang, Baekhyun juga harus mengalah tidur di sofa karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang pulang berbau alkohol dan sperma itu jika Baekhyun terlalu letih untuk membersihkannya. Mau tidak mau, jika ia mengalah, ia akan bangun tidur dengan badan yang sakit-sakit karena tidur di sofa, terkadang ia sakit karena harus mengalah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Karena terkadang ia masuk angin dan kedinginan lalu terbangun badan yang sakit, mau tidak mau ia harus membolos kuliah karena fisik yang tidak mendukung, dan itu sering terjadi.

Masalah yang dialami Baekhyun tidak hanya sampai disitu.

TING TONG~TING TONG~TINGTINGTING TONG~

Bell apartement berbunyi menjalari seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartement. "iya Chanyeol-ah, pasti ia mabuk lagi dan memencet bell dengan bringas"gumam Baekhyun bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Pintu itu didorong Chanyeol yang mabuk sembari menggandeng seorang wanita yang tak kalah mabuk juga karena alkohol tersebut.

Baekhyun menganga dan hatinya meringis sakit dan kaget melihat pemandangan ini. ditambah lagi, tadi Chanyeol sempat mendorong Baekhyun untuk menyingkir dari mereka.

Chanyeol dan wanita itupun masuk kedalam kamar disebelah kamar tempat biasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur. Parahnya lagi, mereka mengunci kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik ke jam dinding yang selalu setia berdenting untuknya. Pukul 23.40 KST, "pasti mereka akan melakukan hal itu"gumam Baekhyun. Ia langsung berlari kekamarnya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Sial pikir Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara lenguhan dan desahan yang mengerang keras dari kamar sebelah.

Baekhyun berusaha menutup telinganya namun apa daya, suaranya masih saja terdengar dengan jelas seperti "ahhh mpphhh" lalu suara kecipak yang entah berasal aktifitas yang mana di kamar itu.

Dan sialnya lagi bagi Baekhyun, itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali saja, itu terjadi sangat sering dalam seminggu dengan partner yang berbeda, terkadang namja uke, yeoja murahan dan sebagainya dan itu selalu dengan orang yang berbeda-beda.

Itu sering terjadi dan sering juga Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dan menganggu kefokusannya dalam. Ia berpikir, ini sungguh kejam dan egois, Chanyeol mengekangnya untuk dekat dengan namja lain, tapi sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri? Ah, aku yakin kalian sudah tau kemana arah cerita ini. Baekhyun sungguh tersiksa dengan hidupnya dan itu membuat hobinya yaitu menangis semakin ditekuni olehnya dikamar mandi.

Oh ya pembaca, masalah tidak berhenti sampai disini saja, malam ini, Baekhyun kembali terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena bunyi bell yang ditekan dengan bringas.

"ia pasti bau alkohol lagi, ahhh, padahal aku sudah wangi bayi karena tadi keramas dan mandi dengan sabun dan shampo bayi"keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan Chanyeol langsung berhamburan ke pelukannya. Ia mencoba membopong Chanyeol kedalam kamarnya.

"kau wangi sayang, ayo kita bercinta malam ini"tawar Chanyeol yang membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna. Ia baru ingat kalau sekujur tubuhnya berbau wangi bayi.

Baekhyun ingin menghempaskan badan Chanyeol ke kasur namun dengan cekatan di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan bringas. Menjilat, menggigit dan bertarung lidah, semua Baekhyun ladeni, ia takut, sangat takut.

Selesai dengan bibir cherry Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih ke leher menggoda itu, ia kembali menjilati leher itu berulang-ulang, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Kissmark di setiap lahan leher itu.

Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun hingga kembali membuat tubuh Baekhyun menjadi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dengan bringas ia menyantap tubuh itu dan memberi kissmark dimana-dimana, hingga keduanya tanpa sadar sudah sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupi mereka.

Malam itu juga, Chanyeol kembali memperlakukan kekerasan seks pada Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akan menjelang pagi. Chanyeol kembali bermain kasar semau hatinya berkehendak.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi yang sama dari saat itu. Ia kembali harus bangun dan berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandinya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan menangis karena sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya dan sakit yang menusuk kedalam hatinya.

Segera setelah sampai di kamar mandi, dengan cepat ia meraih keran shower dan membiarkan air dari shower yang hangat itu melumuri tubuhnya agar segala cairan yang ada ditubuhnya itu luntur terbawa air.

Ia memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh kissmark dan ditambah lagi ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu disebabkan perlakuan Chanyeol semalam sehingga membuat Baekhyun kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis lagi dengan derasnya. Air mata yang bercampur air murni itu membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Ia sedih memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, memikirkan betapa sedihnya hidup yang harus ia jalani.

"apakah aku dilahirkan untuk melakukan dan menjalani hidup seperti ini hiks?"tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"ini terlalu menyedihkan, sungguh. Bebaskan aku Chanyeol-ah, biarkan aku pergi beberapa saat agar aku bisa beristirahat. Hiks hiks, kau selalu mengurung ku, tapi kau selalu hiks hiks hiks, tolonglah, ini tidak benar, seperti sebuah kebodohan Chanyeol-ah. Hiks hiks, lepaskan aku hiks hiks"Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri yang disertai tangisan yang tak berunjung itu.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa, perkataan dan tangisannya terdengar jelas dari luar dan saat ini, Chanyeol sedang mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi itu. Ia bisa mendengar jelas isakan, rintihan dan perkataan Baekhyun dari dalam. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Yak Chanyeol, kau sangat bodoh jika baru merasa bersalah sekarang!

**~EXO FICTION~**

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya yang membawa nya bermimpi bertemu Sehun sang kekasih bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu. "sial, aku kebelit"umpat Luhan.

Luhan pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai dengan aktifitas panggilan alam tersebut, Luhan merasa kerongkongannya terasa haus dan berniat menuju dapur. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapatkan sebotol air minum yang ia dambakan.

Ia berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya yang melewati kamar kakaknya, Kris. Ia berjalan sambil menahan kantuk dan karena itu pula ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Namun, rasa kantuk itu seketika hilang saat ia mendengar suara dari kamar Kris.

Ia menajamkan telinganya dan mendekat ke pintu yang bahkan tidak di kunci itu. "baekhh, mmhh Baekhhh-hyunnhhh ahh"itu suara lenguhan kakaknya.

Luhan sedikit membuka pintu dan mengintip kejadian yang terjadi di kamar dengan hawa panas tersebut. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kris yang tidur dengan gelisah dan keringat dengan terus menyebuti nama Baekhyun sang adik.

"Baekhyunhhh hy hyung mencintai mu, janganhhh perhgih"rintih Kris. Luhan semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Kris, dengan cepat Luhan menutup pintu itu lagi dan berlari menuju kamarnya. "ini harus aku bicarakan dengan Kris"gumamnya.

**Keesokan Sorenya**

Kris dan Luhan pulang kerumah tanpa Baekhyun. Aku rasa kalian tau alasannya bukan? Kris kembali terlihat murung dan tersenyum hambar jika bertemu orang tuanya dan berbicara dengan Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan dengan ini, ditambah lagi dengan fakta yang ia dapatkan selama beberapa hari lalu.

Luhan menahan tangan kekar kakaknya. Kris menatapnya sendu dan menaikan alisnya yang berarti "kenapa?"

Luhan berdecak kesal "aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal bagaimana kau memperlakukan aku dan Baekhyun secara berbeda karena aku mengerti, tapi tampaknya, kau memiliki cinta yang berbeda untuk ditujukan ke Baekhyun, seperti bukan antara kakak dan adik"

DEG

Kris terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan _"apa mungkin Luhan tau soal-"_

Luhan menarik kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya yang sedikit jauh dari ruang keluarga dan menghindari keramaian. Begitu sampai di kamar, Luhan langsung menodong Kris dengan perkataannya "katakan pada ku bahwa kau tidak mencintai Baekhyun melebihi adik mu sendiri?"cekam Luhan.

"a-apa maksud mu?"tanya Kris sedikit bingung.

"oh ya, aku mendapati kau mendesah dikamar mandi karena kau onani sembari membayangkan Baekhyun, dan aku mendapati banyak foto Baekhyun yang kau ambil secara diam-diam, tak sampai disitu, kau juga bermimpi tentang Baekhyun dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintai mu Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku' tak sampai disitu juga, kau selalu murung jika Baekhyun tak ada dan akan 180 derajat berubah saat Baekhyun datang. Bisa kau jelaskan pada ku hyung apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" rentetan kata bak kereta api keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan.

Kris terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya dan itu membuat Luhan sangat geram dengan emosi sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Merasa tidak direspon, Luhan menegakan bahu kakaknya. "hyung, aku tidak mau tau, apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus menghilangkan perasaan itu, itu tidak wajar dan harusnya kau sadar, aku tak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi jika tau kakaknya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya"ujar Luhan berlalu pergi dari kamar itu berusaha tenang.

Kepala Kris terasa sangat pusing, kenapa perasaan ini harus tumbuh di hatinya, ini terasa sangat menyiksanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu merebahkan tubuh lebarnya diatas kasur. Berharap masalah ini akan hilang dalam sekejap saat ia bangun tidur nanti walaupun itu mustahil.

**~EXO FICTION~**

Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun mulai mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang tidak sadar-sadar juga dari pikiran gelapnya, sepertinya monster dihati Chanyeol tidak akan lenyap sebelum melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menderita, rapuh dan lemah.

Baekhyun mulai mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah sarapan dan makan bersamanya, Baekhyun juga lebih memilih tidur di sofa dan tidak pernah menyapa Chanyeol. Ia menghindari Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Mengacuhkan namja jangkung itu, seperti mengatakan "aku membenci mu, kau monster, menjauh dari ku" walaupun memang itu yang terdapat dihati Baekhyun.

Semakin hari, Baekhyun semakin mengacuhkan Chanyeol, dimana pun, di universitas, di apartement dan tempat lainnya kecuali jika ada orang tua mereka berkunjung dan pastinya Baekhyun akan mengatakan "kami baik-baik saja".

Chanyeol semakin gerah dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menepisnya dengan sekuat tenaga sembari memberi tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia mengalah pada namja uke. Ia kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memegang bahunya dengan kasar dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"wae? Kau mau apa lagi ha?!"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"kau! Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku seperti ini ha?! Ada apa ha?!"tanya Chanyeol tak kalah tinggi. "sebenarnya kau kenapa?! Apa yang kau pikirkan ha?!"tambah Chanyeol lagi lalu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Baekhyun ambruk dan duduk melantai seperti berlutut pada Chanyeol.

"kau masih bertanya ha?hiks hiks, kenapa aku seperti ini?hiks hiks, harusnya kau sadar kenapa aku seperti ini, kita mulai dari awal ne~"ujar Baekhyun bergetar.

"neo, neo, kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku yang aku siapkan untuk orang yg aku cintai, dan itu Suho bukan KAU! Lalu, kau datang dan menghancurkan hidup ku lagi dengan pernikahan ini, kau mengekang ku dan membuat ku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan org yang aku cintai, lalu kau, membuat ku benar-benar jauh terpisah dengan orang yang ku cintai, kami bahkan tak bisa bertemu untuk memberi salam perpisahan karena kau, lalu kau melakukan kekerasan seks pada ku dan aku merasa sangat tersiksa, tak sadar kah kau? Kau sendiri saja tidur dengan orang lain tapi mengekang istri mu sendiri, kau tidak sadar hah!? Dan masih masih banyak lagi yang lain Hiks hiks hiks"jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sembari menangis hingga membuat lantai basah karena air matanya.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah dan sakit dihatinya melihat Baekhyun yang begitu rapuh dan lemah dihadapan nya sekarang.

"neo, tidak bisakah melepaskan ku sementara, bebaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi beberapa saat agar aku bisa beristirahat dan kembali menjalani takdir bodoh dan menyiksa ini hiks hiks"pinta Baekhyun penuh permohonan dengan isakan yang tak berujung.

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, hatinya semakin sakit melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar rapuh tak berdaya. "mi-mianhae, aku tidak bisa"ujar Chanyeol lalu beranjak keluar dari apartement membanting pintu dan berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

Ia mengetik pesan "Jongin, kau di rumah kan?aku membutuhkan mu, aku akan kerumah" lalu mengirimnya kepada Jongin.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang rapuh dan lemah di apartement itu sendiri. "ba-baiklah Chanyeol-ah, jika itu yang kau mau, jika kau tak mau membebaskan ku, aku akan membebaskan diri ku sendiri, dan aku yakin, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan ku lagi"lirihnya dan tersenyum sembari tetap menangis.

Malamnya, Chanyeol masih belum pulang juga, jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan Chanyeol masih belum pulang. "baguslah"gumam Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia mencari-cari sesuatu dan mendapatkannya. Ia tersenyum dengan satu tetes menganak sungai di pipinya, ia menangis kembali. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membuka daun pintu itu, ia berdiri dibawah shower, menghidupkannya. Jika ia biasanya mengalirkan air hangat, kali ini ia mengalirkan air dingin untuk membasahi tubuhnya. Ia duduk dibawah shower itu cukup lama hingga pucat mendera tubuhnya. Ia meraih benda yang ia dapat di dapur. Benda itu adalah sebuah-pisau.

Ia tersenyum miris sekarang, ia menatap pisau itu dan berkata "bantu aku pergi ne?" dan menyayat tangan kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir di tangannya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah dan ia menatap ke arah pintu "selamat tinggal semuanya"ia tersenyum miris dan tertawa hambar.

Ia mulai ingin menurunkan kelopak matanya namun terhenti saat secara tiba-tiba BRAK. "BAEKHYUN"pekik namja tinggi yang membuka pintu kamar mandi secara kasar.

Namja tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang terluka ditangannya dan masih mengalirkan darah cukup banyak dan membuat lantai menjadi merah. Namja itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun, begitu pucat dan dingin, Baekhyun tersenyum miris menatap wajah khawatirnya. "neo neo. Igeum mwoya?!"pekik namja itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan berkata "Kris hyung, aku merindukan mu" lalu kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan sigap Kris menggendong Baekhyun membawanya berlari, berharap ada rumah sakit di dekat daerah ini.

"Baekhyun, bertahanlah, hyung mohon"

**TBC**

**Hai hai hai, author balik lagi dengan Chapter 5. Author ngetiknya sambil dengar lagu Set Me Free loh u.u Mianhae kalau makin gaje dan mianhae kalau konfliknya kurang ngena ne. Makasih yang udah mau review, favorite sama ngefollow ne. Yang silent reader ayo review, author tunggu kok. Ayo jadi orang indonesia yang pandai menghargai karya orang lain ne. Cukup dengan meninggalkan review saja kok, tidak susah dan tidak menghabiskan banyak kuota. Jadi, berharap kalian suka dan review ne. Tunggu kisah selanjutnya dan pai pai, see you di chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T+ 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 6**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan Review ^^**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

PLETAK

Satu jitakan dari Jongin mendarat mulus di kepala Chanyeol. PLETAK dan Chanyeol pun kembali membalas jitakan tersebut. "YAK! Sopan sekali kau menjitak hyung mu sendiri"protes Chanyeol.

"aku geram dengan dirimu hyung, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kau menyiksa anak orang tau tidak, dasar kau ini, kalau kau seperti ini, kau sama saja dengan namja bejat"ceramah Jongin yang emosi dengan kakaknya yang baru saja bercerita semua hal yang telah terjadi.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Chanyeol berlagak polos. Jongin memutar bola matanya, "kau harus meminta maaf padanya hyung, bersikap lembut dan romantis hyung, buat dia jatuh cinta pada mu, kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun? Jinjja, kau akan menyesal jika melepaskan Baekhyun"nasehat Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "bisa kau ajarkan caranya?"pinta Chanyeol. Maklum saja, Jongin adalah orang yang paling ahli untuk membuat hal-hal yang romantis di Keluarga Park. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon.

"jadi begini-" ucapan Jongin terpotong saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan berdering. Tertulis nama kontak yang menelpon di layar smartphone Jongin, My Baby Kyungie, ckckck.

Jongin cepat mengangkat panggilan itu "Hai Kyungsoo, ada ap-"

"_kau bersama Chanyeol?!"_suara di sebrang sana terdengar cemas.

"ne ne , wae?"

"_berikan ponsel ini padanya" _dan Jongin pun men-speaker ponselnya.

"ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"_cepat kerumah sakit, Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, ia menyayat tangannya dikamar mandi, dan sekarang ia sedang di tangani oleh tim dokter, ia banyak kehilangan darah, kau datang saja ke South Korea Healthy Hospital ne, Kris sudah seperti gunung vulkano yang siap meledak, dan Luhan hiks hiks"_ya, kalian benar, Kyungsoo menangis disana, ia terlalu khawatir pasti.

"_Luhan sudah hiks mulai menangis, kau cepat kemari ne, Baekhyun sudah seperti mayat hidup, pucat pasi"_

PIP~

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun langsung melesat pergi dengan menaiki mobil Jongin. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, mereka sudah sampai di South Korea Healthy Hospital. Setelah memakirkan mobil, mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan besar mencari ruangan Baekhyun. Setelah bertanya ke beberapa perawat, mereka akhirnya menemukan ruangan tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

Selama perjalan dilorong, Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa melihat sedikit tetes-tetes darah segar yang mereka yakini itu adalah darah milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sampai di kamar itu, Luhan sudah menangis, Kyungsoo juga sudah menangis duduk di sofa yang ada dikamar itu dan Jongin menghampirinya, ia memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sembari berdesis "sudah ne sudah" dan mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo.

Luhan menangis dipelukan Sehun sang kekasih, dapat dilihat matanya sudah kembang pertanda ia menangis sangat kuat hingga hidung dan telinganya menjadi merah. Sedangkan Kris, ia duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring lemas dengan selang infus ditangannya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat karena sudah dilaksanakan donor darah tadi. Tapi ia menggunakan alat bantu nafas karena mengalami asma akibat alergi dinginnya. Chanyeol diam terpaku melihat Baekhyun seperti itu sekarang. Matanya memanas menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Ia merasa seperti ditusuk oleh seribu pisau di hatinya. Kau terlambat Chanyeol-ah, sangat terlambat, kau tau itu? Cih.

Kris bangkit dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya diam tak melawan dan memandang kebawah, tak berani menantap mata Kris. Karena ia tau, semua ini terjadi karenanya, bukan orang lain.

"KAU! KAU LIHAT KAN SEKARANG?! BAEKHYUN! KAU LIHAT SEPERTI APA BAEKHYUN! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

Chanyeol langsung ambruk, ntah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Kris meninju pipi Chanyeol. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kedada Sehun dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tau, Luhan sangat takut melihat kakanya yang menjadi bringas, ia hanya semakin menangis.

Kris kembali menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol, "kau, kau, sungguh, belum puas kah kau melihat Baekhyun menderita? Dan sekarang kau membuat Baekhyun semakin menderita ha, Baekhyun, adik ku, HAMPIR MATI KARENA MU BRENGSEK!" Kris kembali berteriak ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang terkula lemas di ranjang pasien tersebut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun setertekan ini hingga mencoba bunuh diri. Ia semakin merasakan sakit saat melihat dada Baekhyun yang turun naik dengan cepat karena kesulitan bernafas, mulut yang terbuka mencoba mengumpulkan udara lebih banyak. Keringat yang bercucuran ntah karena apa, tangan yang cukup pucat, tangan yang diperban karena luka sayatnya, tangannya juga di infus, dan saat ini, hanya Chanyeol yang menyadari, ada setetes air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Baekhyun.

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar, nafasnya memburu. Kris menatap aneh namja itu, "kau ingin menangis eoh? Kau menangis melihat Baekhyun sekarang eoh? Aku rasa itu tidak berguna, itu tidak akan mengulangi segalanya yang sudah terjadi paboya!"Kris masih membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis lengan Kris, ia berjalan dengan lemahnya ketepi ranjang Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun, merendahkan posisinya, mengecup tangan itu lembut dan berkata "a-aku, mohon Baekhyun, kau harus bangun ne, jeongmal mianhaeyeo" dan satu tetes air mata untuk pertama kalinya menganak sungai dipipi Chanyeol.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan disana.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, pertama karena Baekhyun masih belum sadar juga, kedua karena ia bingung dengan Chanyeol yang sulit ditebak isi hatinya. Chanyeol sangat khawatir dari tadi malam, Chanyeol terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Luhan ingat, Chanyeol baru tidur jam 4 pagi karena menjaga Baekhyun semalaman. Sungguh, tak bisa ditebak isi hatinya, apa ia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak sama sekali.

Kris sangat geram melihat Chanyeol yang terus menempel pada adiknya. Sebenarnya, Kris ingin mengusir Chanyeol untuk segera pergi dari rumah sakit menjauhi Baekhyun. Tapi dengan cepat dicegah Luhan, Luhan berpikir, bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah suami Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga berhak menjenguk istrinya dan bertanggung jawab atas istrinya.

Luhan beranjak menuju Sehun yang tertidur di sofa tunggal, kalian tau, ini adalah kamar pasien VIP, jadi tidak heran jika ada sofa, oke? Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur pulas disitu, Sehun juga tidur larut malam karena menemani Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur disebabkan khawatir dengan Baekhyun, apalagi Kris.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia tidur dalam pelukan Jongin padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus untuk saat ini. Berarti, mungkin mereka akan punya suatu saat nanti, kita aminkan saja.

Luhan sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun seolah tak menyadari bahwa ada sedikit pergerakan pada seseorang yang sedang baring diatas ranjang dan perlahan mencoba membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Kris, ia saat ini sedang berdiri didepan jendela, menghirup angin musim salju yang segar dan sejuk itu.

"eeuunnghhh~"satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir cherry seseorang. "Baekhyun"panggil Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pun langsung bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun. Kris yang sedang menikmati udarapun langsung mendekati Baekhyun, begitu juga Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah Bangun.

Mereka sangat bersyukur melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sadar, Baekhyun menarik ujung bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman manis saat menatap teman-temannya dan kedua kakaknya. Tepat saat ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, dalam sekali kedip saja senyuman itu menghilang, ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih sangat marah pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Baekhyun sudah membaik dan dokter sudah memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang dengan pesan "kau tidak boleh mengalami stress berlebihan dan jangan sampai tertekan lagi" dan tepat saat dokter mengatakan hal itu, Kris langsung menajamkan pandangan pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Semua terkejut tak terkecuali Chanyeol karena Baekhyun lebih memilih pulang ke apartementnya bersama Chanyeol. Padahal, Kris sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah saja beberapa hari tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dengan lembut. Dan jadilah Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol, selama di jalan dan dimobil Kai, Baekhyun sangat diam dan tak memperdulikan Park bersaudara.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin pun sampai di apartement, Jongin hanya membantu membawa barang-barang saja lalu ia pamit pulang karena ada urusan kuliah dengan Sehun.

Kini, tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri dirumah, dan Baekhyun masih mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun tetap memasak untuk Chanyeol tapi tidak ingin makan bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol. Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang menyantap makanan hasil masakannya dan Chanyeol datang "waahh, Baekie masak enak, kau masak apa Baekie? Ayo makan bersama"ajak Chanyeol.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun hanya menjawab "aku kenyang" lalu membuang makanan yang masih tersisa ke tempat sampah, mencuci piring kemudian berlalu pergi. Lalu Chanyeol, hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi murungnya.

Baekhyun sedang menonton TV sekarang, ia sedang menonton Music Bank karena idolanya yaitu SNSD baru saja comeback dengan album baru dan Baekhyun tak ingin melewatkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dengan semangkuk nasi kedepan TV dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"wah, SNSD comeback ya, album baru mereka cukup menarik bagi ku, hei Baekie, siapa bias mu di SNSD? Kalau aku-"

"pengacau"umpat Baekhyun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Wajah Chanyeol kembali murung, "semarah itu kah kau Baekhyun?" itu pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol-ah! Siapa yang tidak marah atas perlakuan mu ha?! Jinjja.

Bahkan, Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkan Chanyeol saat ingin tidur. Sekarang, Baekhyun sedang terbaring nyaman dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Chanyeol datang dan merebahkan tubuhnya "Baekie, selamat tidur ne, mimp-" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kasur dan membawa beberapa bantal, ia akan tidur di sofa.

Saat ia sudah berada di depan TV dan menuju sofa, tiba-tiba saja GREB. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan berusaha berontak karena masih trauma atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, namun apa daya, Chanyeol yang jauh lebih kuat malah semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"le hiks hiks, lepaskan aku Chanyeol hiks hiks" Baekhyun kembali menangis, tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Ia seolah memekakan telinganya. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada bidang itu dan juga punggung lebar itu tapi tak di gubris oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerah dan mengenggam erat baju Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepala nya didada Chanyeol, ia menangis disana, membasahi kaos Chanyeol dengan air matanya. Keduanya sama-sama merosot dan terduduk di lantai masih dengan Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"kau hiks hiks, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku ha? Hiks hiks, aku lelah Chanyeol, kau selalu pulang dengan bau alkohol dan sperma, terkadang membawa orang pulang dan bersetubuh dengannya, kau, kau, juga menyiksa ku seperti ini, sebenarnya apa mau mu Chanyeol? Hiks hiks hhh~"ujar Baekhyun sembari menangis.

"jeongmal mianhae Baekhyun-ah, jeogmal mianhae, oh jeongmal"jawab Chanyeol.

"kenapa aku harus memaafkan mu? Apa setelah aku memaafkan mu, kau akan kembali menjadi monster yang menyeramkan eoh?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ani, ani, ani, yakso. Jinjja, aku sangat menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal, aku sangat menyesal telah melakukannya dan sangat menyesal baru menyadarinya, jinjja, mianhae"lirih Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"hiks hiks, jadi, untuk apa aku memaafkan mu eoh? Katakanlah kalau aku bisa mempercayai mu setelah aku memaafkan mu, katakanlah Chan hiks yeol hiks hiks"

"kau, kau, bisa mempercayai ku, sungguh, kau bisa mengandalkan ku Baekhyunie, percayalah pada ku, aku akan melindungi mu dan menjaga mu, aku akan mencoba membuat mu bahagia semampu yang aku bisa percayalah Baekhyunie"

Sejenak, hanya isakan dan tangisan Baekhyun yang terdengar, Chanyeol mengecup lembut kepala Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi itu, mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan menatap mata Baekhyun. Mata yang terlalu sering menangis, mata yang sembab, mata yang indah dan terlalu indah untuk disakiti.

Baekhyun menatap mata tajam Chanyeol mata beiris cokelat gelap itu, tengah menatapnya intens, bahkan ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata itu, dan tak tertinggal, ia dapat melihat ketulusan dan keseriusan di mata itu. Pipi Baekhyun merona, ia bisa merasakan pipinya panas. Dengan cepat ia menunduk dan kembali menanamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya basah akan air mata Baekhyun.

"jadi, maukah kau mempercayai ku dan memaafkan ku lagi?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bergeming, wajah Chanyeol sedikit frustasi karena Baekhyun tak memberi respon. Namun, beberapa saat setelah itu, Baekhyun mengangguk dan wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah seketika, ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun LAGI dan memeluknya semakin erat walaupun Baekhyun masih enggan membalas pelukan itu.

"_sepertinya, akan sangat sulit untuk meluluhkan hati si kecil ini Chanyeol-ah, kau harus berusaha, demi menebus semuanya, semua yang telah kau lakukan hingga menyakitinya"_batin Chanyeol.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur bersama disatu kamar, saling berhadapan, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggenggam erat kaos Chanyeol. Posisi mereka tetap begitu, sampai mentari datang membangunkan mereka.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu, Chanyeol berangsur-angsur berubah, ia mulai bersikap lembut pada Baekhyun, mencoba menyentuh hati Baekhyun walaupun itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Tapi itu tidak membuat niat di hati Chanyeol runtuh begitu saja, ia akan tetap berjuang untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun tidak mencintainya.

"Baekkie, ayo tidur, kita besok ada kuliah Baekkie, dan kau harus tidur, coba kau lihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 11.21"ujar Chanyeol.

"iya Chanyeol, aku masih menunggu film"jawab Baekhyun. "aku sedang menunggu film~"Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Baekhyun, ia berdecak sebal lalu mencabut colokan TV menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yak Chan kyaaa"Baekhyun menjerit.

Chanyeol sedang menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style sekarang menuju kamar. "kau harus menurut dengan suami mu Baekkie"titah Chanyeol dan membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Mereka memasuki kamar dan Chanyeol meletakan Baekhyun dikasur. Chanyeol menghidupkan penghangat suhu ruangan dan ikut berbaring disebelah Baekhyun.

"ayo tidur, kita harus tetap fit untuk besok dan seterusnya"titah Chanyeol dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mencium aroma wangi bayi dari rambutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang saat bersama Baekhyun. Ia sungguh menikmati saat-saat ini, ia tersenyum manis dan senang sekarang.

Baekhyun meraskan tubuhnya hangat dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan bergumam sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Chanyeol "gomawo Chanyeol-ah"

"cheonmaneyo"jawab Chanyeol senang dan Baekhyun malah menunduk malu.

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Hari berganti hari, waktu-waktu sulitpun sudah dilalui oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berangsur-angsur berubah kearah kutub positif dan juga dengan Baekhyun, hidupnya berangsur pulih dan tidak seburuk dimasa lalu. Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik dan itu membuat Kris yang awalnya sangat sangat membenci Chanyeol berangsur-angsur bisa menerima Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga tidak pernah pergi ke bar atau klub malam lagi, ia juga sudah tidak menjadi penjahat kelamin seperti dulu dan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun melebihi memeluknya atau mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sepertinya, penderitaan Baekhyun akan berhenti disini saja. Namun, siapa yang tau kedepannya nanti kan?

**Pukul 07.05 KST**

CLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka, sesaat kemudian, munculah kepala dari celah pintu, rambutnya acak-acakan tak karuan, matanya juga belum terbuka sempurna, wajahnya sangat lusuh dan kusam. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak seperti menghirup aroma masakan.

"inikan bau gosong, palingan Chanyeol yang memasak"ujarnya lalu masuk kembali dan menutup pintu. Tunggu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, "Chanyeol memasak?"tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia membelalakan matanya, "CHANYEOL MEMASAK!?"teriaknya lalu keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju dapur.

Betapa takutnya Baekhyun mengingat kompor mereka pernah hampir meledak karena Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol memasak.

Baekhyun berhasil menggapai dapur, ia cukup tercengang, rasa takutnya berangsur leleh, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menggunakan celemek pink miliknya, tangan sudah putih karena tepung dan beberapa noda putih ada di wajah tampannya. Chanyeol membalikan badan dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun "selamat pagi Baekkie" ah tampannya.

Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun sadar Baekhyun, kau bilang Chanyeol tampan, jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol! Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju kalender, ia melihat tanggal di kalender itu "ini hari minggu ya, mmm"gumam Baekhyun lalu duduk di meja makan.

"kau membuat apa yeol?"tanya Baekhyun.

"aku membuat pancake, maaf kalau tidak enak, aku melihatnya di buku resep mu"jelas Chanyeol dan meletakan sepiring pancake dengan siraman madu dan sebuah stroberry diatasnya.

Bukannya menyantap pancakenya, ia malah mengambil tisue basah yang ada di meja makan lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun mendekat padanya lalu menghapus noda-noda tepung di wajahnya.

"lain kali, kalau masak itu, jangan sampai seperti ini ne? Lihat saja, wajah mu kotor begini"pesan Baekhyun. _"oh shit, kenapa Baekhyun seperti ini, kalau aku masih brengsek kan bisa saja aku menyantap bibir itu untuk sarapan, ah babo Chanyeol,kau harus tahan, demi Baekhyun"_batin Chanyeol bergejolak. Jantungnya seperti sedang konser saja didalam sana, darahnya sudah seperti Sungai Han yang deras. Hahaha, wajah Chanyeol memerah sekarang. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan aktifitas membersihkan wajah tampan Chanyeol dan menyantap makanannya.

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya dan duduk diatas meja makan juga lalu menyantap sarapan buatannya.

"tidak buruk kok"Baekhyun buka suara.

"jinjja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, imut dan manis ditambah eyesmile yang sangat melengkapi senyuman malaikatnya. Ahhh~Chanyeol bak es yang meleleh melihat itu, Baekhyun mulai menjadi dirinya yang semula, hanya 2 kata saja, Ceria-eh ralat, itu satu kata, oke.

"bahan makanan sudah habis, sabun dan kawan-kawannya juga sudah sisa sedikit, siapa yang belanja minggu ini? appa sudah mentrasferkan uang untuk kita berbelanja"kata Chanyeol.

"mmm, kau atau aku ya yang berbelanja? Aku juga mau beli kaset drama baru si"jawab Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"ya sudah, kita sama-sama saja belanja nya, bagaimana?"tanya Chanyeol. "mwo?!"tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"hei, kita ini suami istri, tidak salahkan belanja bersama, sehabis ini mandi ya, setelah itu siap-siap dan belanja, makan yang lahap ne, supaya cepat besar"ujar Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu sangat imut, sungguh. "aku kan sudah 19 tahun, berarti sudah besar"ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk, sangat lucu, seperti anak kecil. Hahaha~

SKIP TIME~

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di salah satu super market besar di Seoul. Mereka sedang memilih barang-barang yang akan dibeli. Lengan Baekhyun terkait di lengan kekar Chanyeol yang menggandengnya dan mendorong kereta belanjaan, Chanyeol yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengaitkan tangan mungil Baekhyun di lengan kekarnya dengan alasan "kita kan suami istri, pasti banyak yang cemburu pada mu karena memiliki suami setampan aku" dan dihadiahi satu jitakan dari Baekhyun.

Dan satu hal konyol sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang, tebak apa? Mereka sedang meributkan akan membeli sabun dan shampo apa! Bayangkan, meributkan hanya sebuah shampo dan sabun.

"aku ingin yang ini Baekhyun-ah"ujar Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah sabun dan shampo khusus pria yang berbau maskulin.

"tapi aku ingin pakai yang ini Chanyeol-ah"bantah Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah botol sabun dan shampo bertuliskan merk 'Sweet Baby' jangan heran, itu sabun dan shampo BAYI.

Chanyeol mebelalakan matanya, membayangkan dirinya yang seorang seme memiliki tubuh kekar nan sixpack yang pas dan tak berlebih tapi malah berbau BAYI.

Mereka masih berdebat hingga membuat orang disekeliling mereka memberikan tatapan aneh dan bergumam "kenapa pasangan itu berdebat karena alat mandi?". Akhirnya, Chanyeol mendapatkan titik terang dari debat ini. Ia mengambil kedua sabun dan shampo bayi dan manly itu lalu memasukan kedalam kereta belanja "ya sudah, kita beli dua-duanya saja"ujar Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang, keduanya pun kembali berjalan melanjutkan acara belanja mereka tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka aneh.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa depan Tvnya sambil memandangi ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu pada ponselnya itu, oh ya, dia sedang melihat-lihat foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Chanyeol datang dengan semangkuk popcorn lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menonton TV. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan itu, ia memandangi foto-fotonya dimasa kecil, bersama Luhan dan Kris, saat ia berselca ria di kamarnya bersama Luhan, terkadang dengan Kris dan Saat ia sedang berwisata bersama kedua kakaknya. Ia menangis lagi saat ini, memandangi foto-foto itu.

"Hiks hiks"Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol menoleh, Chanyeol khawatir, Chanyeol kira ia telah membuat hati Baekhyun sakit lagi, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menyandar pada bahunya.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku berbuat salah?"tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya merindukan rumah dan juga Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung"jawab Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk "ayo kita pulang kerumah orang tua masing-masing dulu beberapa hari, aku juga merindukan si Jongin itu, sudah lama aku tidak bermain basket dengannya, nge-Gym juga sudah jarang"ujar Chanyeol.

"dasar sok keren, huh"ketus Baekhyun. "hei, itu kenyataan Baekhyunie, mau tidak? Tiga hari aku rasa cukup ne, Baekhyunie pasti sudah merindukan kamar"jawab Chanyeol.

"baiklah, besok kita pulang beberapa hari, dan berhenti memanggil ku Baekhyunie"titah Baekhyun.

"jadi aku harus memanggil mu apa? Memanggilmu dengan nama 'Gummy Pus' seperti kartun kesayangan mu yang berjudul 'The Amaizing World of Gumball' itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aniya, Baekkie saja lebih nyaman"jawab Baekhyun.

"kenapa tidak Chagi? Atau Yeobo?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada genit.

"YAK!"

"hahhaha"

Dan keesokan harinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pulang kerumah orang tua mereka masing-masing selama 3 hari. Melepas rindu pada keluarga masing-masing, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke kamar Baekhyun dan disambut hangat oleh Luhan dan Kris. Orang tua Baekhyun? Sudah pasti jawabannya adalah 1 kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf, SIBUK.

"apa kau berkelahi dengan si tiang listrik ini?"tanya Luhan.

"aniya hyung, dia sekarang sangat, mmm lem-"perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Chanyeol. "menyanyangi Baekhyun"sela Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan Kris hanya tersenyum hambar menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Astaga Kris, aku lupa kalau kau belum sadar, maafkan kami ne.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pulang dan pamit dengan kedua kakak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dan ia sangat merindukan ruangan yang terdapat di bagian belakang rumahnya ini, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju jendelanya, ia membuka semua jendela dan masuklah alunan angin lembut itu kedalam kamarnya, membuat gorden putihnya menari-nari.

"hah~ aku merindukan kalian, kalian pasti merindukan ku ne? Kalian yang sering menjadi saksi ku menangis setiap malam, hahaha"ujar Baekhyun.

TING~TING~TING~

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar sesuatu berdenting, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, "Suho hyung"ujarnya lalu tersenyum saat melihat bel bening transparan sedang bergantung dan berdenting indah di jendela kamar Baekhyun. Ya, itu adalah bel yang diberikan Suho saat dimasa lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia selalu tersenyum jika melihat bel itu berdenting lembut di terpa sang angin. Bedanya, jika dulu ia tersenyum ditemani air mata, sekarang ia tersenyum tanpa air mata di pipinya.

"Suho hyung, apa kabar mu ya? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau tau, aku sudah jarang menangis sekarang"ujar Baekhyun pada bel itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang di ketok oleh seseorang. "Baekhyunie sayang" itu Luhan yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun masih saja di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kedua hyungnya.

"wae hyung?"

"cepat mandi, lalu turun kebawah ne"ujar Luhan

"ne hyung"jawab Baekhyun lalu menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**TBC**

**hai hai hai, Baekhee kembali dengan Chapter 6 , gimana chapter 6 ini? apa membosankan? Maaf ya jika iya T.T terima kasih ya yang sudah mau nge-review. Yang ngefollow sama ngefavorite tolong review dong, jangan PHP in Baekhee dong, TOLONG T.T. apa kalian suka ?**

**jadi, author mau bilang abis Chapter 6, mungkin agak lama up datenya, soalnya author ada demonstrasi debat english, doain author sukses ya ^^. So, kalau sudah baca chapter 6 ini, buruan review, author tunggu review kalian semua, jangan gak review ya, harus review, itu bikin author semangat buat nulis next chapter. Ayo kita belajar jadi manusia yang bisa menghargai, cukup review aja kok ^^ see you di chapter selanjutnya, author sayang kalian, pai pai. #Bawa Baekyeol lari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T+ 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 7**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan Review ^^ disini DIHARUSKAN REVIEW, jadilah orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain.**

**~EXO'S FANFIC~**

Sekarang, Baekhyun, Kris dan Luhan sedang menikmati suguhan makan malam yang dimasak oleh para maid, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sering turun tangan untuk membantu para maid dengan alasan "kami harus bisa memasak noona, kalian harus mengajarkan kami" dan itulah sebabnya kakak beradik itu sangat ahli dengan dapur. Kalau Kris? Ia lebih pintar dalam urusan menunggu makanan itu saji, ia lebih memilih berurusan dengan alat-alat mekanik mobil walaupun ia akan menjadi seorang pebisnis kelak.

Mereka sedang menyantap makanan dengan penuh hikmat hingga Baekhyun membuka suara, "hyungdeul, boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kalian?"tanya Baekhyun.

"apa pun"jawab Kris singkat masih fokus pada makanannya.

"baiklah, aku malam ini akan tidur dikamar ku sendiri, aku merindukan mereka, malam kedua, aku ingin tidur dengan Luhan hyung, aku rasa Luhan hyung sudah menyimpan banyak rahasia yang ingin ia ceritakan pada ku, dan malam ketiga, aku ingin tidur bersama Kris hyung, Kris hyung pasti sudah punya banyak game baru sekarang dan ia harus bertanding dengan ku, bolehkan?" pinta Baekhyun.

Kris menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, tidur dengan Baekhyun sama saja menguji imannya sendiri, oh Tuhan, Kris Kris, sadar!

Luhan melirik tajam kearah kakaknya yang bertingkah laku aneh lalu menatap kembali kearah Baekhyun. "boleh kan?"tanya Baekhyun polos. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, ah senyuman mu Luhan, sangat manis. Wajar saja Baekhyun sangat manis, kakaknya saja sangat manis.

Sedangkan Kris, dia cepat meminum air dan mengangguk kepada Baekhyun "kapan aku bisa menolak permintaan adik ku?"ujar Kris, "saat kau tidak mau aku suruh pakai shampo bayi"jawab Baekhyun dan Kris hanya terkekeh geli.

Dan malam inipun, Baekhyun tidur sendiri dikamarnya, ia sangat sangat sangat merindukan kamar ini, sangat merindukannya, lebih dari apapun walaupun ia juga sangat merindukan Kris dan Luhan, dan satu orang, eerr...Chanyeol.

"_aihh Baekhyun, kenapa kau merindukan Chanyeol? Ah babo-babo-babo"_batin Baekhyun. Ia lalu mengecek ponselnya namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari dilayar ponselnya.

"_kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengirim pesan pada ku ne? Ah yak yak yak, kenapa kau jadi mengharapkan Chanyeol, kalian kan tidak saling mencintai, Baekhyun babo!"_batin Baekhyun berulah lagi.

Ia cepat meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, belum sempat ia memejamkan mata, ia mendapatkan ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat dan semangat Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihat nama Chanyeol tertera di ponsel Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa si isi hati mu Baekhyun-ah?

"_hai, merindukan ku?"_isi pesan itu.

Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol _"aniyo, aku mau tidur :p"_

"_aih aih, jangan tidur dulu, coba buka jendela kamar mu"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, _"untuk apa?"_

"_buka saja"_

Baekhyun beranjak menuju jendela dan membukanya, ia melihat kesekitar kemudian melihat ke bawah, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya terbelalak.

"Cha-Cha-Chanyeol-ah?"lirih Baekhyun.

Kalian tau saat ini, Baekhyun sedang melihat Chanyeol, yang menggunakan blazernya, tubuh tinggi itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lilin-lilin yang berdiri mengelilingi tubuh jangkung itu, dan barisan lilin itu berbentuk hati dan Chanyeol berdiri ditengahnya dengan senyuman manis diwajah tampannya dan setangkai mawar layu dan kering ditangannya.

Chanyeol mengetik pesan di ponselnya agak lama dan mengirimnya pada Baekhyun. Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, ia membuka pesan itu.

"_mawar layu ini adalah dirimu Baekkie, kau adalah mawar yang tengah layu karena telah disakiti oleh monster seperti ku, dan aku sangat meminta maaf atas hal itu, aku berjanji, akan membuat mawar yang telah layu ini kembali bahagia dan kembali menjadi indah dan cantik, kembali hidup dan terus tumbuh, oleh karena itu, ku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk monster ini"_

Baekhyun tersipu-sipu membaca pesan itu, ia membentuk senyuman dengan bibirnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Chanyeol menepuk tangannya, Baekhyun bingung melihatnya, perlahan, Baekhyun dapat melihat banyak kunang-kunang terbang dengan perlahan diantara Chanyeol dan itu sangat banyak, hingga sampai ke jendela kamar Baekhyun. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa indahnya bukan, aku rasa Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan ini.

Itu belum selesai, taman belakang rumah yang berpapasan langsung dengan kamar Baekhyun perlahan menjadi terang dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya, Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Jadi ini semua Chanyeol yang menyiapkan? Pantas saja dari tadi pagi banyak orang yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik taman belakang.

Sekitar menjadi terang dan mempesona, ditambah lagi dengan lampu berwarna kuning emas cerah di taman itu berbentuk tulisan "All My Love Is For You". Baekhyun semakin terpesona melihatnya, ia ingin menangis rasanya, tapi ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tak ingin merusak moment bahagia ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "gomawo Chanyeol-ah"gumam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat membaca gerakan mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun serasa terbang kelangit, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena kejadian semalam. Ya, itu sangat nyata, dan bukan mimpi, itu nyata, pecayalah. Baekhyun membuka jendelanya dan angin menerpanya, lonceng kecil yang ia gantung dijendela itu kembali berdenting lembut, membuat Baekhyun kembali membentuk senyuman di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka daun pintu itu. Ia mendapati sebuah bunga matahari di depan pintu. Ia meraihnya dan mendapatkan sepucuk memo dan membacanya.

_Kau sangat cerah seperti matahari ne, senyum mu yang dilengkapi dengan eyesmile itu sangat sempurna dan membuat mu semakin terlihat bercahaya, kau sangat manis, kau tau itu? Bahkah, sang surya pun kalah akan pesona mu, kau matahari ku sejak saat ini ^^_

_Chanyeol._

Baekhyun kembali membentuk senyuman di bibirnya, sungguh, wajahnya sudah merona sekarang, sangat merona.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendapati sebuah bunga tulip yang layu di atas meja dekat kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat sedang makan. Ia meraih bunga dan memo baru itu dan membacanya.

_Kau lihat, bunga tulip ini layu, kau harus makan yang banyak agar bisa mengembalikan tenaga bunga ini dan kembali menjadi bunga tulip yang cantik, indah dan bertenaga. Banyaklah juga tersenyum, itu membuat mu sangat cantik dan meluluhkan hati sang monster._

_Chanyeol_

Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu kembali kemeja makan.

Saat ia sampai, ia menghampiri kedua hyungnya yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan bersebelahan.

"selamat pagi Kris hyung, muach"

"selamat pagi Luhan hyung, muach" sapa Baekhyun lalu mencium kedua kakaknya. Kris dan Luhan memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh yang duduk disebrang mereka.

"kau kenapa Baekhyunie?"tanya Kris khawatir.

"itu bunga dari siapa?"tanya Luhan.

"pertama, Kris hyung, adik mu baik-baik saja. Kedua , Luhan hyung, ini dari Chanyeol"ujar Baekhyun menunduk malu menyembunyi rona merahnya.

Luhan terkekeh geli lalu tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum hambar menahan sakit di hatinya.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Dan malam ini, Baekhyun berada dikamar Luhan, seperti permintaannya kemarin, ia akan tidur di kamar Luhan malam ini. Luhan pun mulai bercerita tentang banyak rahasianya pada Baekhyun, maklum saja lah, Baekhyun selalu jadi tempat terpercaya bagi Luhan.

Mereka melakukan pajama party malam ini, piyama yang sama mereka gunakan. Hahaha, mereka selalu menjadi kakak adik yang kompak sejak kecil :D. Luhan terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal, tentang orang yang tak ia sukai, tentang kisahnya dengan Sehun, saat ia senang, saat ia sedi bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

Bahkan, Luhan sampai menangis saat ia menceritakan film bergenre Angst yang baru saja ia tonton bersama Sehun kemarin, astaga. Dan kurang dari 3 menit kemudian ekspresi Luhan kembali menjadi tersipu-sipu malu saat ia menceritakan tentang perlakuan manis Sehun dan sesaat lagi, ia kembali menangis menderu-deru saat ia menceritakan tentang momen-momen renggangnya dengan Sehun, astaga Luhan, ckckck.

Mereka terus bercerita hingga jam menunjukan pukul 12.05 malam. Astaga, mereka lupa waktu, hahaha.

Ponsel Luhan berdering, ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari seseorang, dan itu bukan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol. Ia dan Baekhyun membaca pesannya bersama.

_Luhan hyung, jangan membuat istri ku tidur terlalu larut, dia bisa sakit nanti bagaimana ha? Aigoo, jangan sampai membuat ia tidur terlalu larut ne?_

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan menatap nanar pada jam di atas meja nakasnya, "astaga, ini sudah sangat ralut Baekhyun, ayo kita tidur"ajak Luhan.

Mereka pun membaringkan dirinya, Baekhyun secara mendadak memeluk hyungnya itu. "hyung, biarkan adik mu ini memeluk mu, aku menyayangi mu dan Kris hyung"ujar Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum manis, ia bersumpah, tidak akan memaafkan orang yang akan membuat adiknya menderita dimasa depan.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Hari ketiga Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, dan malam ini Baekhyun akan tidur bersama kakaknya yang sangat tinggi, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kris tiang listrik. Mungkin akan menjadi malam yang sangat bagus untuk Baekhyun karena ia sudah lama tidak tidur dengan kakaknya yang satu ini. Tapi bagi Kris, ini sama saja seperti bencana, bukan karena ia membenci Baekhyun, justru sebaliknya. Ini sama saja dengan menguji imannya sendiri, jika ia rapuh sedikit saja, bisa bahaya bukan?

"Kris hyung~"panggil Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi beroktaf-oktaf itu, ckckck. Suara Baekhyun justru malah membuat Kris merinding gemetaran, ia benar-benar harus kuat. Ia juga tadi sudah mendapat pesan singkat dari Luhan yang mengatakan '_jangan macam-macam hyung'_.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Kris yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "kau main apa hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"hanya game saja, kau bilang mau main playstation kan? Ayo kita main"ajak Kris dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk-angguk imut dan mereka pun beranjak memainkan playstation 3 milik Kris yang ada dikamar Kris.

Mereka terus memainkan game-game terbaru yang Kris beli kemarin, terus bermain dan Baekhyun paling sering kalah -,- mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu, tanpa terasa bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"hyung mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne, ingin buang air besar, aduhh"rintih Kris lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berbaring dikasur Kris. Kris cukup lama berada di kamar mandi dan Baekhyun mulai jenuh, "huh, dimana ya mp3nya Kris hyung"ia mencari-cari mp3 hyungnya yang biasa ada di laci meja nakasnya.

Namun, yang ia temukan bukanlah mp3, melainkan hanya sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan "Jadwal Harian". "wah, pasti Kris hyung sangat sibuk ne"ujar Baekhyun dan berniat membaca buku.

Ia membuka buku itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat berlembar-lembar foto jatuh dari buku dalam sela-sela buku itu. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang berada di foto itu. Itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh, KRIS. Ya, Kris menyimpan foto-foto Baekhyun secara diam-diam.

Ia semakin terkejut saat mendapatkan sebuah kertas di salah satu halaman buku itu. Selembar kertas yang bertuliskan "Untuk Baekhyun" di bagian depannya. Baekhyun pun membalikan kertas tersebut dan membaca rentetan tulisan yang terdapat di permukaan kertas itu.

_Hai Baekhyun, sebenarnya hyung tidak pernah ingin melihat mu membaca ini, hahaha, hyung hanya iseng menulisnya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati hyung saja, hohoho._

_Hyung hanya minta maaf saja, hyung mu yang bodoh ini, yang bejat ini, bisa mencintai adiknya sendiri, dan itu kau. Hyung minta maaf ne, hyung memang bodoh menaruh perasaan ini pada mu Baekkie._

_Hyung sangat mencintai mu, rasanya, hyung tidak senang saat melihat mu dekat dengan Suho dan namja lainnya, rasanya, Hyung ingin menyembunyikan tubuh mungil mu kedalam pelukan hyung, tapi hyung tau tak akan mungkin bisa, sehangat-hangat pelukan seorang hyung tetap saja lebih hangat pelukan seorang kekasih ne, hahaha._

_Hyung janji Baekkie-ya, hyung akan membunuh perasaan ini secepatnya dan sebisa ku walaupun aku harus menanggung sakit yang luar biasa, ditambah lagi saat melihat dirimu menikah dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Hahaha~_

Tes, Baekhyun menangis dan terisak dalam diam. "kau membacanya?"tanya Kris yang ternyata sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun menundukan kepalannya. Ia semakin menangis, sakit rasanya saat tau kakak mu sendiri menaruh cinta yang berbeda pada dirimu sendiri.

Kris merosot kelantai dan tinggi badannya sekarang lebih rendah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap manik hazel kakaknya dengan matanya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata itu, saking tidak mampu membendung, air mata itu menerobos keluar dan membasahi pipi Baekhyun, LAGI.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya lamat-lamat dan buka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan "hyung, kenapa ini bisa terjadi hiks?"

Kris mengusap air mata sang adik dengan jempolnya, sungguh, air mata itu terlalu berharga untuk meluncur ria diatas pipi halus Baekhyun.

"ntah lah, saat aku mulai memperhatikan mu, peduli pada mu, perhatian pada mu, menjaga mu dan menemani mu, saat itu pula perasaan itu mulai tumbuh, saat melihat adik ku menangis, saat aku memeluk mu untuk melindungi mu, saat aku menghibur mu, saat aku marah pada diri ku sendiri gagal menjaga mu dengan baik dan saat menyalahkan diri sendiri atas perasaan ini, saat itulah cinta itu terus tumbuh, bukan kah cinta itu tidak mengenal ikatan darah"ujar Kris.

"begitukah hyung?"tanya Baekhyun lirih dan Kris hanya mengangguk yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"mau dengar pendapat ku?"tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kris mengangguk lagi.

"menurut ku, kau salah persepsi tentang perasaan ini, sungguh"ujar Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"kau hanya salah persepsi hyung, setelah mendengarkan cerita mu tadi, aku merasa kau hanya menyayangi ku secara berlebihan sebagai kakak dan adik, percayalah"jelas Baekhyun.

"tapi bagaimana saat aku cemburu melihat mu dengan namja lain?"tanya Kris.

"kau hanya takut aku tak bisa menjadi adik kecil mu yang menggemaskan hyung"

"saat aku merasakan jantung ku berdetak kencang, darah ku mengalir deras dan yang lainnya, bagaimana?"tanya Kris lagi.

"kalau begitu, kau harus membuka hati pada orang lain hyung, dengan begitu, kau bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu"jelas Baekhyun penuh dengan kelembutan.

Kris terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Baekhyun yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Kris menghela nafas panjang lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, bolehkah hyung mu yang bejat, bodoh dan menjijikan ini meminta sesuatu?"

"kau tidak bejat, tidak bodoh dan tidak menjijikan hyung, sungguh. Tentu saja boleh"

"bolehkah Hyung mencium mu, sekali saja, sebelum aku benar-benar mencoba membuka hati pada orang lain?"tanya Kris.

"_Kris kau sangat bodoh"_batin Kris.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut, Baekhyun menatap lurus menuju iris kakaknya, mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam sana.

"_aku ragu, tapi aku bisa melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan dimata Kris hyung, apa tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika aku menerimanya untuk dicium? Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membuat hyung ku sedikit bahagia. Hyung ku yang sudah menjadi pahlawan ku sejak kecil"_

Dengan mantap dengan keberanian, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kris. Kris perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya serapat mungkin.

Kini, ia sudah merasakan benda hangat dan kenyal itu melumat bibirnya bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Kris sedikit kehilangan kendali seketika saat mencicipi bibir manis Baekhyun, ia sedikit mengerang tertahan.

Lengan kekar dan kokohnya menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat. Tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang Baekhyun dan meraba-raba tubuh itu, tangan kanannya kini menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Kris menjilat bibir Baekhyun lalu menggigitnya pelan dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ditunggu lagi, Kris memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, ia menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun, tak ada yang terlewatkan oleh lidah Kris sekarang. Baekhyun juga kehilangan kendali, ia meremas-remas rambut Kris sekarang hingga ia sadar dari pengaruh kenikmatan dunia itu.

Kris benar-benar kehilangan kendali, ia sampai sempat meremas bokong Baekhyun dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sadar seketika. Tangan Kris masih nakal menjamahi tubuh yang masih tertutup kain sempurna itu. Dan sekarang, lidah Kris seperti mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung, namun Baekhyun berusaha menolak saat tiba-tiba Kris mengulum lidah Baekhyun dan menarik-nariknya dengan mulut Kris.

Kris sadar lah sadar. Baekhyun merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat ia merasa nafas nya menipis, Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada bidang kakaknya karena merasakan persediaan oksigen yang menipis dan ia juga sangat takut jika kakaknya bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Namun, setelah ia memukul dada kakanya, sang kakak tetap saja melanjutkan 'mari mengulum lidah baekhyun' dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut dan menangis LAGI dengan liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang, ia masih taruma karena Chanyeol.

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Tepat isakan ketiga, Kris langsung membelalakan matanya lalu melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Ia melihat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak dan basah akibat salivanya dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, Kris merasa bersalah melihat adiknya yang hampir menjadi korban nafsu bejatnya. Kris cepat memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis dan menenangkannya.

"maafkan hyung ne, maafkan hyung mu yang bodoh ini, sungguh, maafkan hyung mu ini"ujar Kris pada Baekhyun yang menangis dengan sangat.

Dan malam itu juga, Kris dan Baekhyun tidur bersama, Baekhyun tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan tubuh kakaknya yang lebar dan menghangatkan itu. Kris sudah lama tidak memeluk Baekhyun seperti ini, ia merindukan Baekhyun kecil-nya. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar, Kris hanya salah mengerti tentang perasaan dihatinya. Dan Kris berfikir, sepertinya ia harus membuka hati kepada orang lain.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Suho baru saja sampai di Korea, ia pulang ke Korea untuk beberapa hari karena ingin berlibur juga, ia juga sudah mengambil cuti di universitasnya beberapa minggu dan tentu saja dengan sepengetahuan dan izin dari orang tuanya.

Sekarang, ia baru saja mengecek kopernya di bandara internasional Icheon dan sekarang ia berjalan menuju keluar bandara hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak menangis. Belum sempat ia melangkah ingin mendekati anak itu, anak kecil itu sudah dihampiri oleh seorang namja terlebih dahulu dari dirinya.

Suho seperti pernah melihat namja itu, namja itu terlihat lebih pendek dari dirinya, hidungnya yang mancung, wajahnya yang damai dan tatapannya yang polos dan pembawaannya yang kalem. Seperti pernah bertemu orang itu, itu yang terbesit di kepala Chanyeol.

Namja yang ia perhatikan lamat-lamat itu lalu tersenyum karena berhasil menenangkan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu. Senyumnya berhasil menampilkan dimple yang semakin membuat dirinya tambah manis. Tunggu, memiliki dimple?

"ahh, itukan Lay"ujar Suho baru mengenali namja yang ia lihat, Suho langsung beranjak mendekati namja yang bernama Lay itu.

"annyeong haseyo Lay, kau masih mengingat ku?"tanya Suho langsung.

Lay menoleh dan terkejut melihat Suho "hyung, bagaimana kau bisa disini?"tanya Lay dengan pipi merona karena jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"aku baru saja sampai dari Amerika, kau sendiri kenapa bisa disini?"tanya Suho balik.

"aku, aku baru pulang dari China"jawab Lay gelagapan, ia semakin terpesona melihat kadar ketampanan Suho yang sepertinya bertambah.

Suho mengulas senyum manis malaikatnya. "lalu anak ini?"tanya Suho lagi.

"eoh, anak ini, dia tersesat dan terpisah dengan ibunya hyung"jelas Lay. Suho mengangguk paham lalu mengenggam lembut tangan mungil anak itu.

"ayo kita temukan ibu mu, kita tinggal ke pusat pelayanan bandara saja untuk mengumumkan seorang anak yang tersesat lalu tinggal menunggu ibu mu, tidak sulit"jelas Suho penuh kelembutan dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan bersama, gadis kecil itu memegang erat tangan Lay dan Suho berjalan sedikit dibelakang mereka.

"Lay, kau tau, kita sudah seperti suami istri saja membawa anak seperti ini"goda Suho.

Lay cepat menatap Suho kebelakang, pipinya sudah merona merah lalu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, Suho tertawa kecil melihat Lay yang tersipu malu seperti itu. Menurutnya, saat Lay tersipu malu seperti itu, Lay sangat manis dan imut ditambah lagi dengan rona merah di pipinya dan dimplenya. Itu membuat hati Suho sangat, mmm tenang. Mungkin Suho sudah menemukan kembali orang yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya, semoga saja.

"Lay~"panggil Suho lembut.

"n-ne hy hyung"jawab Lay gugup.

"setelah menolong anak ini, mau kau temani aku makan siang? Kita berdua saja"tawar Suho.

"_astaga, ini sudah aku dambakan cukup lama, Kyaaa , hanya berdua lagi, tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap Lay-ah"_batin Lay lalu mengangguk malu pada Suho dan Suho hanya membentuk senyum di bibirnya.

"_cinta memang selalu datang disaat yang tidak terduga ne"_batin Suho.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada di sebuah restorant Jepang di Seoul. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam berdua disini. Yap, bisa kalian tebak, Jongin berhasil menaklukan hati Kyungsoo sekarang. Dengan kata lain, Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo saat ini.

Hahaha, siapa yang tidak mau jika diminta menjadi seorang kekasih oleh seorang namja yang tampan, baik, sopan, berpendidikan dan sangat menyayangi mu? Mana mungkin kau bisa menolak bukan?

"chagiya?"panggil Jongin.

"hhmm"sahut Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin berdecak kesal melihat respon Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan buku menu yang ia baca.

"kau mengacuhkan ku, ini sangat canggung"keluh Jongin dan pura-pura merajuk. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang makan malam bersama bayi besarnya dari pada kekasihnya.

"hhh"Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu memandangi kekasihnya.

"jadi, kenapa Jongin sayang? Kau mau apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"cium aku"pinta Jongin dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. "yak yak yak, apa yang kau pikirkan, andwe"bantah Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan teriak direstorant ini mengatakan bahwa pacarku tak ingin mencium ku"ancam Jongin yang sudah siap ingin berdiri namun ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_dasar Kamjong, kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum, aku akan membunuhnya disini, dan kalau saja aku tidak tersesat dalam cintanya, aku berjanji akan menggantung lehernya di Namsan Tower"_batin Kyungsoo lalu berdiri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan Jongin hanya tersenyum senang sembari menutup matanya. Menunggu bibir kissable itu menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit tebal.

Dasar Jongin licik.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepakat akan kembali ke apartement hari ini, dan membuat janji akan bertemu di salah satu cafe di Seoul. Itu permintaan Chanyeol, ntah apa lagi yang Chanyeol rencanakan, Baekhyun hanya menurut saja dan berharap hari ini tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi, ehm, semoga saja.

Baekhyun di antar Kris menuju cafe yang ia dan Chanyeol putuskan, cafe itu memang indah, tenang, nyaman dan tentram-Jangan lupakan, cafe itu juga tidak terlalu ramai di sore ini.

Baekhyun memesan secangkir coffe late dan sepotong cake coklat sembari menunggu Chanyeol.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan Baekhyun meraihnya. Terdapat icon notifikasi pesan di bagian pojok kiri display ponselnya.

Ia membuka pesan itu.

_Tunggu aku ne, aku akan datang ^^ _

_Chanyeol._

Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan membalas pesan tersebut-_Tentu ^^._

Baekhyun terus menunggu dan menunggu, terus menunggu hingga tidak sadar ia sudah menghabiskan sepotong cake yang ia pesan tadi dan ia masih tetap menunggu dan terus menunggu dengan memesan cake lagi.

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Chanyeol berangkat dari rumahnya dengan menaiki mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya. Mobil itu terus menelusuri jalan raya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko dengan plang yang didesain khas eropa dan bertuliskan Flower Power.

Ya, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju toko bunga itu. Selang beberapa menit, tubuh tinggi menjulang keatas itu kembali dengan sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih dengan pita berwarna pastel rose pink ditangannya. Lalu meletakan benda tersebut di jok sebelah tempat ia duduk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya lagi di depan sebuah tokoh bertuliskan Hwang Doll Shop. Apa yang dilakukan seorang seme di toko boneka? Apa lagi kalau bukan membelikan sebuah boneka untuk kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol kembali keluar dari tokoh dengan sebuah bokena Teddy Bear yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

_Seperti Baekhyun bukan-_Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang anak kecil menangis di tepi jalan. Chanyeol heran dan mendekati gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi badannya.

"kenapa menangis adik kecil?"tanya Chanyeol. Gadis kecil itu malah menunjuk ketengah jalan dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"eoh itu"ujar Chanyeol. Ya, boneka anak kecil itu terlempar ke tengah jalan ntah karena apa. Karena iba, Chanyeol berniat mengambil boneka itu ditambah lagi gadis kecil itu mirip Baekhyun. Dagu dan matanya mirip.

Chanyeol melihat ke kiri lalu mencoba berjalan ketengah jalan yang cukup ramai itu untuk mendekati dan menggapai boneka itu.

Hap, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkannya namun tidak langsung pergi dari situ karena kotak berisi cincin untuk Baekhyun terjatuh dan sempat berguling.

Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari semakin ketengah jalan lalu meraihnya dan membersihkan kotak kecil itu hingga-

PIT PIT !

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping kanan asal suara. Ia sangat terkejut dan tercengang saat sebuah truk pengangkut barang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Supir truk itu sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berlari ketengah jalan untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang tepat dijalur lajunya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi- "Baekhyun~"lirihnya.

CKITTTTT!

BRRAAKKK!

**~EXO'S FICTION~**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tiga tetes jatuh ke punggung tangan Baekhyun saat ia melirik arloginya. Itu, tetes air mata Baekhyun, saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada diluar cafe beranjak pergi, kalian tau, ia sudah menunggu Chanyeol selama 45 menit di cafe sendirian. Itu pasti akan membuat mu kesal juga kan?

Baekhyun bingung, kenapa ia bisa meneteskan air mata? Ia bahkan tidak menangis, tidak kelilipan atau sebagainya, ia merasa benar-benar baik-baik saja. Ada apa ini? Baekhyun berlari ke kaca spion sebuah mobil yang terparkir di parkiran cafe. Ia berkaca, matanya baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Mencari-cari kontak bertuliskan nama Chanyeol di display ponsel touch screen-nya.

Ia berhasil menemukannya dan berniat menekan icon telpon berwarna hijau itu, belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, justru sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama kontak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menghela nafas. Baekhyun, ku pikir kau harus cepat mengangkat telpon itu.

Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"YAK PARK CHAN-"Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin marah tapi kata-katanya dipotong si penelpon.

"_apa ini Baekhyun? Istri dari Park Chanyeol?"_tanya suara seorang ahjjuma di sebrang sana. Ia dapat mengetahuinya dari suara yang ia dengar, itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

"iya, ada apa ahjjuma, kenapa ponsel Chanyeol ada di tempat ahjjuma?"

"_cepat kesini, kami sedang dalam ambulan menuju rumah sakit South Korea Healthy Hospital, suami anda baru saja tertabrak sebuah truk pengangkut barang, tetap tenang dan cepat kemari ne"_

PIP~

Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya bergetar, hatinya sakit, nafasnya sudah tidak menentu dan, satu liquid bening mengalir keluar dari sudut batu obsidian itu dan menganak sungai di pipi lembutnya. Mendadak, angin dingin menerpa dan mengelus surai bertinta hitamnya.

Mulutnya sedikit bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat bergetar- "Ch-Cha-Chanyeol-ah"

**TBC**

**Buat yang nanya apa ini m-preg, author belum tau ini m-preg atau bukan, tapi mungkin saja iya ^^. Oh iya, beberapa balasan review ada di halaman review. Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau review follow dan favorit.**

**Gimana Chapter 7 ini menurut kalian? Kalian suka gak? Author minta maaf kalau kalian gak suka. Jadi, review ya, jangan cuman baca, favorit sama follow doang, tapi author juga sangat membutuhkan pendapat kalian melalui review. Itu tandanya kalian menyukai, menghargai dan membaca FF author dengan baik. Dan itu membuat athor sangat semangat buat ngelanjutinnya karena review kalian.**

**Jadi, intinya jangan lupa review, HARUS REVIEW. No bash no flame. Author tunggu reviewnya, dan tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya. See You on next chapter ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T+ 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 8**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan Review ^^ disini DIHARUSKAN REVIEW DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA, jadilah orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain.**

Baekhyun berlari menelusuri trotoar kota Seoul, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang, dan sialnya ia harus menaiki bus beberapa belas menit karena letak rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari titik berdirinya tadi.

_Chanyeol-ah, tolong jangan pergi kemana-mana, kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk membuat ku bahagia bukan, tolong Chanyeol-ah_

"Hiks hiks hiks"Baekhyun semakin terisak didalam bus tersebut, para penumpang lainnya sudah menatap aneh dan sebagiannya iba dan Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya-masa bodoh.

18 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di halte bus sekarang, dan ia masih harus berlari lagi menuju rumah sakit untuk beberapa menit.

Dadanya sakit dan sesak-itu sudah pasti.

Ia harus berlari dengan rute yang jauh ditambah dengan kondisi fisiknya yang yah, bisa dibilang cukup lemah.

Dengan penuh perjuangan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Baekhyun berhasil menginjakan kakinya di lantai porselin rumah sakit yang bertinta putih itu.

Ia melihat seorang ahjjuma yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Batu obsidian ahjjuma itu menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang terngeah-ngeah karena baru saja berlari marathon. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya-"apa kau Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu balik bertanya-"mana suami ku? Dimana?"terlihat sangat khawatir tentunya.

"ayo ikut aku"jawab ahjjuma itu.

Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang menelusuri lorong-lorong yang cukup panjang. Baekhyun terus menangis, sudah tidak terhitung berapa litter air mata yang ia keluarkan dari awal tahun ini, tahun 2012 ini.

Jika sempat terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, Baekhyun lebih memilih mitos kiamat 2012 itu benar-benar terjadi jika ia hidup sendiri tanpa orang yang sekarang sudah sangat ia cintai. Sungguh, otak Baekhyun menjadi tidak berkerja normal-gila dalam arti berbeda karena Chanyeol. Aku sungguh-sungguh.

Kedua orang itu sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan plang khas rumah sakit OPERATION ROOM.

"suami anda harus menjalani operasi, banyak tulang yang patah dan lukanya sangat parah, sangat tidak mungkin memiliki luka ringan jika ditabrak truk pengangkut barang. Kau harus tetap tenang nak, berdoa lah untuk suami mu"pesan bibi itu lalu merangkul Baekhyun lembut lalu membawanya duduk di kursi yang berderet rapi.

"aku akan menjelaskan kronologi-nya saat keluarganya datang, ini ponsel suami mu, cepat telpon keluarga kalian"titah ahjjuma itu.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel Chanyeol, ia terkejut saat melihat wallpaper display smartphone Chanyeol adalah foto dirinya, ia semakin menangis.

Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor Jongin di ponsel Chanyeol. Mendapatkannya lalu langsung menelponnya.

**Jongin's Side**

Jongin mendapatkan ponselnya bergetar, ia melihat nama kontak sang penelpon yang tertera di display ponselnya.

"Chanyeol hyung tumben menelpon"ujar Jongin.

"angkat saja Jongin, siapa tau penting"titah Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang kencan didalam mobil sekarang.

"hyung ku ini menganggu saja"ketus Jongin lalu mengangkat telpon.

"Halo hyung?"jawab Jongin masih dengan nada ketus-wajar, ia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi-oke?

"_Hiks hiks Jo-jongin-ah"_terdengar suara parau yang terisak disebrang sana. Ia kenal suara ini, ini suara Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Dengan cepat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu menspeaker ponselnya.

"ada apa Baekkie hyung? Kenapa kau menangis"tanya Jongin.

"_Ch-chanyeol hiks hiks"_

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa ha? Baekhyunie"tanya Kyungsoo mulai khawatir namun masih berusaha tenang, setenang mungkin.

"Chanyeol kecelakaan dan sekarang dirumah sakit, cepat kerumah sakit ditempat yang sama waktu aku dirawat dulu ne, aku tunggu, aku didepan ruang operasi"

"cepat pakai sabuk pengaman mu Kyungsoo, aku akan sedikit mengebut"ujar Jongin cepat, lalu menstarter mobilnya.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol hyung"gumam Jongin.

**~EXO'S FANFIC"**

Baekhyun masih saja menangis tidak karuan. Pipinya sudah benar-benar basah, ia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Chanyeol. Apapun yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol-orang yang sempat merusak hidupnya namun sekarang malah di cintainya.

"Baekhyunie~"suara yang tidak asing baginya-itu Luhan.

"hyung"panggil Baekhyun bergetar langsung berhambur kepelukan Luhan yang menghampirinya. Ya, ia sudah menelpon Luhan dan Kris dan kini mereka sudah datang.

Luhan terus menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memelukanya sembari membisikan "tenang ne, tenang, semua akan baik saja-saja, terus lah berdoa untuk Chanyeol"

Sedangkan Kris, ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun sembari mengelus-elus lembut surai hitam Baekhyun. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang dan juga kedua orang tua Chanyeol. "dimana kakak ku?"tanya Jongin khawatir, ia telihat tidak tenang.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggenggam tangan besar Jongin dan berkata "tenanglah chagi-ya, kau harus tenang dan jangan terlalu khawatir"-bak mantra, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Mereka semuapun menuntut penjelasan tentang semua ini dan ahjjuma itupun mulai menjelaskan semuanya dan Baekhyun semakin menangis mendengar semua itu.

"dan ini, suami mu ingin memberikan mu ini"ujar ahjjuma itu mengakhiri kronologi yang ia jelaskan dengan memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih dengan pita pastel rose pink.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan mendapatkan sebuah memo yang ada didalam buket itu. Ia membukanya dan membaca rentetan kata yang tegores indah khas tulisan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol akan bertemu Baekhyun, untuk apa Chanyeol menuliskan memo sedangkan ia bisa mengatakannya langsung, apa Chanyeol tau bahwa ia akan-ah ntah lah!

_Saranghaeyo Baekhyunie :*_

_Chanyeol_

Cukup tiga kata saja dan itu berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar dan tambah menangis. Ia yakin sekarang, ia mencintai Chanyeol-namja yang sempat merusak hidupnya.

Ibu Chanyeol sudah menangis dari tadi karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol dan tuang Park selalu berusaha menenangkannya.

Jongin terlihat sangat menyedihkan, ia melamun terus untuk menunggu operasi kakaknya selesai. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya ini. Ia duduk disebelah Jongin yang melamun lalu menarik kepala Jongin dengan penuh kelembutan dan meletakannya di bahu mungilnya.

Jongin terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya karena tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam dunianya. Jongin bangkit dari bahu mungil Kyungsoo takut saja jika kepalanya terlalu berat untuk ditopang bahu mungil sang kekasih.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahannya dengan penuh kelembutan, LAGI.

"jika biasanya aku yang bersandar manja di bahu mu, sekarang, biarkan lah aku yang menyandarkan kepala mu di bahu ku Kamjong-ah"ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara terlembutnya.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan panggilan mesra padanya, cukup dengan perlakuan dan kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo saja dia sudah sangat bahagia. Bukankah cinta itu tidak bergantung pada cara memanggil tapi dari perlakuan dan kasing sayang yang menyentuh hati mu? Jongin merasa beban dihatinya sedikit berkurang karena perlakuan lembut sang kekasih.

**~EXO'S FANFIC"**

Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol akhirnya keluar, mereka semua yang sudah menunggu sangat sangat lama dengan cepat menghampiri dokter tersebut.

Mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan keluarga sang pasien yang ia tangani, sang dokter menghela nafas pendek. Kedua kaki yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun serasa sangat lemas sekarang.

Sang dokterpun menjelaskan secara mendetail benturan dikepala Chanyeol yang cukup serius, lalu tulang-tulang yang patah dan luka-luka cukup parah yang hinggap dibadan Chanyeol.

Hingga sang dokter mengatakan "secara medis, Chanyeol itu sudah meninggal, namun koma ini mengubahnya, kita akan menunggu apakah Chanyeol akan bangun dari komanya atau tidak sama sekali. Apakah ia akan bangun dari komanya dengan harapan hidupnya untuk saat ini kurang dari 30 persen".

Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan saat ini juga, ia hampir saja jatuh jika Kris tidak dengan cekatan menangkapnya dan Baekhyun pun kembali menangis. Tak hanya Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol sudah menangis tak karuan mendengar nasib anaknya saat ini, dan Jongin, ia tetap mencoba menahan air matanya lalu dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo.

"kau harus kuat ne, kita harus banyak berdoa untuk keselamatan Chanyeol, kau harus tetap kuat dan tenang, kau kan pangeran ku"Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur kekasihnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dipindahkan menuju kamar rawat inap dirumah sakit itu, dan bisa kalian tebak, orang tua Chanyeol pasti memilih kamar VIP bukan? Biasalah orang kaya, dan juga karena orang tua Chanyeol menginginkan putranya mendapat perawatan yang terbaik tentunya.

**~EXO'S FANFIC"**

Baekhyun terus menunggu Chanyeol dengan duduk di samping ranjang tempat sang suami terbaring lemah dengan tangan di infus, hidung dan mulut yang terbungkus alat bantu nafas, perban di kepala dan tempat lainnya dan jangan lupakan EKG yang berfungsi untuk mendeteksi detak jantungnya juga ikut bertengger menemani tubuh Chanyeol.

**Pukul 21.09**

Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol di samping tempat tidurnya. "Baekhyun-ah, pulang lah dan jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, besok baru kembali lagi"titah nyonya Park.

"aniya, aku ingin menunggu Chanyeol, eomma"bantah Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"tetapi, nanti kau sakit Baekhyun-ah, biar eomma dan appa yang menjaganya, ayo pulang"bujuk nyonya Park lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada kedua mertuanya. "kalian lebih butuh istirahat eomma, kalian pasti lelah berkerja, pulang dan istirahatlah, aku yang akan menjaga Chanyeol, tidak ada penolakan bagi ku"

Dan ibu Chanyeol menyerah, dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang menuju rumah dan Baekhyun mengantar keduanya hingga kedepan pintu kamar dan tinggal lah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri dikamar ini. Kris dan Luhan sedang pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian, sedangkan Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang tentu saja mandi dan ganti pakaian. Jongin akan ikut menjaga kakaknya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah dan menatap Chanyeol intens. Matanya kembali berair yang kemudian mengalir indah dipipi manisnya.

"Cha-chanyeol, kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini eoh?"

"apa kau tidak mencintai ku ha?"

"kenapa kau tidur sangat lama? Kau tidak merindukan ku? Ku mohon bangun lah Chanyeol, bukan kah kau sudah berjanji akan membuat ku bahagia? Menjaga ku juga? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Kau janji ne, kau harus bangun dengan segar dan semangat dengan senyuman indah mu itu, wajah mu akan jelek jika tidur terus, hiks hiks hiks" Baekhyun meracau sendiri dengan diakhiri isakan di ujung perkataannya.

**~EXO'S FANFIC"**

Dua pemuda sedang berjalan beriringan di sebuah lorong salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. "dimana ya kamar rawat inap Chanyeol?"tanya salah satu dari pemuda itu.

"sedikit lagi sampai Lay-ah"jawab salah satunya lagi.

Namja yang bernama Lay hanya tersenyum manis menunjukan dimple nya yang manis, tidak sadar bahwa namja yang berjalan bersama sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi-terpesona karena visual dan tingkah lakunya.

Mata Lay sedikit terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu lorong di persimpangan lorong yang sedikit jauh didepannya.

"Suho hyung, bukan kah itu Xiumin Hyung dan Chen?"tanya Lay pada namja yang sibelahnya, Suho.

Suho pun mengikuti arah pandang Lay lalu berteriak memanggil Xiumin dan Chen. "Xiumin! Chen!"panggil Suho sedikit nyaring.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mencoba mengenali objek yang mereka lihat dan juga barusan menyapa mereka.

Suho dan Lay berjalan sedikit lebih cepat mendekati Chenmin yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"tanya Suho. "-dan kenapa membawa koper?"tambah Suho.

"kami baru pulang setelah liburan di Hong Kong kemarin, setelah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol kecelakaan, kami langsung kemari saat baru sampai di bandara. Kita memang tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun pasti sangat terpukul"jelas Chen.

"ne, Chen benar, Baekhyun sudah mulai mencintai Chanyeol saat ini, dan pasti ia sangat sedih disaat ia mulai mencintai orang lain, justru orang itu kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan koma"jelas Xiumin juga.

_Jadi Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol ne, baguslah, berarti Chanyeol sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik_-Suho.

"apa kalian ingin menjenguk mereka juga? Kalian terlihat serasi ne"goda Chen a.k.a Jongdae. Lay langsung blushing dan menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"ne hyung, kami kan sudah berpacaran hyung, aku tak tahan hyung, dia terlalu manis"jawab Suho mantap dan berhasil membuat mata Lay melotot sebesar biji durian-oke, yang bagian ini sangat mustahil oke?

"omo?! Kau sudah tidak segel lagi Lay-ah?"tanya Xiumin kaget.

"aniya, aku masih suci, ayo kita cepat ke kamar rawat Chanyeol"ajak Lay mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sekarang, mereka sedang ber-4 sedang berada di dalam sebuah lift. Awalnya, suasana tenang-tenang saja hingga tiba-tiba lift itu sedikit bergoyang dan membuat manusia yang berada didalamnya linglung seketika.

Lay membelalakan matanya saat tubuhnya terpojok oleh Suho, kedua lengan kekar nan seksi Suho sudah berhasil memojokannya di sudut dinding.

_Yak Suho, tahan dirimu, aih, bibir itu, astaga, aih, hah, masa bodoh lah!_

Wajah Lay semakin memerah saat Suho menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai memajukan wajahnya, mata Lay semakin besar karena melotot dan tetes keringat semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya.

Saat sedikit lagi bibir itu berpautan-

"YAK YAK YAK, dasar Yadong kau hyung"Chen dengan cepat menarik kerah blazer Suho. Ia kemudian melirik kearah Xiumin.

"Chagiya, kita simpan bibir mu untuk diranjang ne?"tanya Chen seduktif sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"YAK! Aku hanya mau 'melakukannya' saat kita sudah menikah, dan aku ingin kita menikah tunggu sampai kita selesai kuliah dan memiliki perkerjaan, dasar namja pervert"ketus Xiumin lalu keluar dari lift yang sudah sampai kelantai dua di ikuti oleh Lay meninggalkan 2 orang seme yang sangat pervert dibelakang mereka. Ckckckck

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di kamar rawat inap Chanyeol yang cukup mewah itu, tidak heran-orang kaya.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat melihat Suho datang, terkejut bukan karna hal lain atau hal spesial, tapi karena ia tidak tau kalau Suho sudah pulang dari Amerika untuk berlibur. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan Chanyeol hingga lupa dengan ponselnya yang sudah mati karena tidak pernah di cas lagi.

"pantas saja saat aku menghubungi mu ponsel mu malah tidak aktif"ujar Suho.

"ne hyung, hehehe mian"

Sudah tidak ada lagi getaran di hati Baekhyun saat melihat Suho, sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan aneh, sudah tidak ada lagi detak jantung yang berlebih saat bertatap muka dengan Suho. Begitu juga dengan Suho kepada Baekhyun, mereka tak lebih seperti hyung dan dongsaeng sekarang. Ditambah lagi, Lay juga mengetahui bahwa Suho hanya mencintainya, ia akan mempercayai Suho dan ia juga tau kalau Baekhyun dan Suho sekarang tak lebih dari kakak adik.

Sungguh, Lay adalah kekasih yang bijak, dewasa dan sangat pengertian.

**~EXO'S FANFIC"**

Hari berganti hari, sudah lebih dari 2 minggu Chanyeol tidak sadar-sadar dari komanya. Tapi itu tidak pernah menciutkan harapan yang ada di hati Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus terus dan terus berdoa dan meminta pada sang kuasa, meminta tolong selamatkan namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Dokter semakin tak yakin dengan keselamatan Chanyeol karena tidak mendapatkan perubahan atau peningkatan dari kondisi Chanyeol yang masih sama seperti biasanya. Keluarga lainnya juga sudah mulai kehilangan harapan melihat kondisi Chanyeol. Mereka juga tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol bisa sadar dari komanya dan memulai kehidupannya kembali.

Jongin sudah mulai frustasi, ia menjadi sering melamun dan juga murung. Ia sangat menghawatirkan hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Baekhyun juga, sedikit banyak, ia juga memikirkan banyak hal tentang ini, bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan bangun, tidak akan memberinya bunga, tidak melakukan hal romantis lagi, tidak membuatnya kesal karena selalu menonton film dewasa, tidak menemaninya saat menonton drama Korea, tidak menemaninya menyaksikan konser SNSD, tidak akan menemaninya sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam dan tidak bisa menamaninya untuk saling mencintai dan juga tidak melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Baekhyun di dunia. Baekhyun juga sering menangis setiap malam karena khawatir akan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun sering kekurangan tidur akibat menunggui Chanyeol, kantung matanya yang membuat lingkaran berwarna gelap juga sudah sangat tampak, tubuh Baekhyun juga semakin kurus. Ini sungguh membuatnya stress. Terkadang, ia ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao untuk menemani Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung, ini jam makan siang, hyung mau makan apa? Tao akan membelikannya"

"eoh, apa saja Tao ah, atau kau bisa belikan aku bacon"jawab Baekhyun pada Tao.

"baiklah hyung, Tao pergi dulu ya"pamit Tao dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia dengan setia menemani Baekhyun sembari mengajaknya berbicara untuk mengurangi rasa bosan dan khawatir Chanyeol.

Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay juga terkadang sering menemani Baekhyun, terkadang, Baekhyun merasa ia sangat merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Xiumin yang berkata "itulah gunanya sahabat Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya semakin khawatir akan Chanyeol, detak jantung Chanyeol setiap harinya menurun dan melemah, membuat Baekhyun dan yang lain sangat takut. Dokter yang menanganinya benar-benar pusing menangani Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kuat untuk menunggu Chanyeol bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sekarang, hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di kamar rawat inap itu, yang lain sedang pulang kerumah masing-masing karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"kau aku tinggal sebentar ya Chanyeol, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu"ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih tidur nyenyak dalam komanya.

Baekhyun pergi kekamar mandi beberapa menit untuk melaksanakan aktifitas 'ayo selesaikan kebelet ini'. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ke arah EKG.

"andwe"lirih Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju bell darurat yang menempel di dinding dengan sangat indahnya.

Setelah memencet bell itu berkali-kali, Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol yang sangat lemah. Tubuh Chanyeol sangat dingin, EKG menunjukan garis-garis zigzagnya yang snagat kecil, sangat kecil, bahkan lebih didominasi oleh garis datar.

Detak jantung Chanyeol sangat lemah saat ini. Oke, ini tidak main-main, Baekhyun benar-benar panik dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang benar-benar sangat sekarat ini.

Baekhyun menangis dan dokter sudah datang. Chanyeol dengan cepat dipindahkan menuju ICU secepat mungkin. Baekhyun harus menunggu di luar sampai penanganan dokter benar-benar selesai.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang tunggu itu dengan cepat meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan dengan cepat menelpon orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelah selesai menelpon, Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan hebatnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Kau pikir saja, detak jantung yang sangat lemah, persentase keselamatan yang sangat kecil, tak kunjung sadar dari masa komannya. Kemungkinan besar adalah Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya bukan?

Tapi Baekhyun, namja mungil yang cantik nan menderita ini, terus berdoa dan berharap untuk keselamatan Chanyeol.

"tolong aku Tuhan, tolong Chanyeol~"lirihnya penuh pengharapan dan kelemahan.

Tim Dokter sedang berusaha yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, mereka, mereka akan mencoba untuk menyadarkan dan memulihkan pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut. Berbekal keahlian dan ilmu yang mereka miliki, mereka mencoba segala yang bisa dilakukan untuk Chanyeol.

Salah satunya adalah memicu detak jantung Chanyeol dengan 2 benda yang entah apa nama benda persegi itu. Mereka mencoba memicu detak jantung Chanyeol untuk lebih kuat lagi berdetak namun hasilnya masih sama saja.

Tapi para dokter itu masih belum menyerah, mereka masih melakukan apa pun yang mereka bisa dan mereka punya untuk menolong si namja tiang listrik ini.

Baekhyun, namja mungil ini sudah menangis tak tertahankan dipelukan Kris sang kakak yang baru saja datang. Keluarga Chanyeol yang lain sudah berdoa penuh pengharapan kepada Tuhan.

Baekhyun terus menangis, Kris memeluk erat adiknya sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang kepada adiknya. "tenang Baekhyun sayang, banyak berdoa, adik hyung kan namja, jangan menangis terus, sudah sudah, terus berdoa sayang"

Baekhyun malah tetap menangis dan mencengkram kerah kemeja kakanya dan kepala Baekhyun yang tertanam di dada bidang Kris berhasil membuat kain motif kotak-kotak itu basah akibat air matanya.

"Chanyeol hiks hiks, aku mohon hiks hiks, Tuhan tolong kami hiks"lirih Baekhyun.

Kris semakin erat memeluk adiknya, ia menahan air matanya melihat adiknya yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Kali ini, bukan karena cemburu, ia sudah mulai sadar sekarang, yang membuatnya sedih adalah melihat adik kesayangan nya merasakan yang namanya penderitaan. Luhan sudah tidak kuat, ia lari kepelukan Sehun, Sehun mengerti akan hal ini, ia menenangkan Luhan, Luhan yang menangis melihat betapa kuat cinta adiknya pada sang kekasih yang lebih tepatnya sang suami.

"Cha-Chan-Yeol~"lirih Baekhyun lagi.

Ia masih berharap Chanyeol selamat dengan persentase kematian yang lebih besar dibanding harapan hidup milik Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh mengingkari janji mu bodoh~"lirih Baekhyun lagi masih dengan tangisannya.

**TBC**

**Yang reviewnya gak bisa author balas lewat PM author balas lewat sini aja ^^**

**Dobi panda : hehehe, nado saranghae my all readers, makasih udah review ya ^^ dan terus ikutin kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa review terus**

**Guest : ndk akan aku buat amnesia kok :D terlalu main stream sbenarnya -,- ntar malah kayak sinetron -,- makasih udah review ^^**

**Flower you : HA? JINJJA? Aih, ini murni kebetulan, maaf ya udah buat kamu nangis T.T tetap lanjut baca dan review ya ^^ thanks udah review ^^**

**Parklili : hahaha, biasalah konflik menuju final ini chingu :D tetap lanjut baca dan review ya ^^ thanks udah review ^^**

**Byunb : kamu betul sekali chingu, tetap lanjut baca dan review ya ^^ thanks udah review ^^**

**Indah : silahkan aja baca, selamat datang ne, asal jangan lupa review, gomawo udah review ^^**

**0706 : belum tau nih Chingu bisa m-preg atau nggak makasih ya udah review, ikutin kelanjutannya dan terus review ya ^^**

**Iniaku : udah di update kok chingu ^^ tetap lanjut baca dan review ya ^^ thanks udah review ^^**

**Jadi gimana chapter ini? apakah bisa menguras dan ngena ke hati kalian? Maaf ya kalau malah makin gaje. Apa kalian suka?**

**So, ayo review ne, silent readers, author masih tunggu review kalian ^^ ayo kita jadi orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Author cuman minta di hargai melalu yang pertama itu Review, kedua favorit dan ketiga follow.**

**Wait your Review chingu ^^ see you on next chapter ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 FIN

**Title : Try to Try**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO**

**Other Cast : Member Exo and Other**

**Genre : YAOI,Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T+ 18+**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Chaptere 9 END**

**Baca perlahan sampai tuntas, santai dan Review ^^ disini DIHARUSKAN REVIEW DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA, jadilah orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Maaf ya di chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang. Beberapa balasan review ada di halaman review ne.**

**Seoul, 29 April 2012**

Tim Dokter sedang berusaha yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, mereka, mereka akan mencoba untuk menyadarkan dan memulihkan pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut. Berbekal keahlian dan ilmu yang mereka miliki, mereka mencoba segala yang bisa dilakukan untuk Chanyeol.

Salah satunya adalah memicu detak jantung Chanyeol dengan 2 benda yang entah apa nama benda persegi itu. Mereka mencoba memicu detak jantung Chanyeol untuk lebih kuat lagi berdetak namun hasilnya masih sama saja.

Tapi para dokter itu masih belum menyerah, mereka masih melakukan apa pun yang mereka bisa dan mereka punya untuk menolong si namja tiang listrik ini.

Baekhyun, namja mungil ini sudah menangis tak tertahankan dipelukan Kris sang kakak yang baru saja datang. Keluarga Chanyeol yang lain sudah berdoa penuh pengharapan kepada Tuhan.

Baekhyun terus menangis, Kris memeluk erat adiknya sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang kepada adiknya. "tenang Baekhyun sayang, banyak berdoa, adik hyung kan namja, jangan menangis terus, sudah sudah, terus berdoa sayang"

Baekhyun malah tetap menangis dan mencengkram kerah kemeja kakanya dan kepala Baekhyun yang tertanam di dada bidang Kris berhasil membuat kain motif kotak-kotak itu basah akibat air matanya.

"Chanyeol hiks hiks, aku mohon hiks hiks, Tuhan tolong kami hiks"lirih Baekhyun.

Kris semakin erat memeluk adiknya, ia menahan air matanya melihat adiknya yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Kali ini, bukan karena cemburu, ia sudah mulai sadar sekarang, yang membuatnya sedih adalah melihat adik kesayangan nya merasakan yang namanya penderitaan. Luhan sudah tidak kuat, ia lari kepelukan Sehun, Sehun mengerti akan hal ini, ia menenangkan Luhan, Luhan yang menangis melihat betapa kuat cinta adiknya pada sang kekasih yang lebih tepatnya sang suami.

"Cha-Chan-Yeol~"lirih Baekhyun lagi.

Ia masih berharap Chanyeol selamat dengan persentase kematian yang lebih besar dibanding harapan hidup milik Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh mengingkari janji mu bodoh~"lirih Baekhyun lagi masih dengan tangisannya.

**12 September 2013**

Sebuah kereta api yang tidak memiliki banyak gerbong mulai memelankan laju dijalurnya karena ia akan sampai di sebuah tempat tujuannya, kota kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai kelihatannya dan dekat sekali dengan daerah pantai.

Kereta itu berhenti sepenuhnya. Disaat pintu terbuka, penumpang kereta yang keluar dari kendaraan tua itupun tidak terlalu banyak.

Sesosok namja mungil keluar dari pintu keluar salah satu gerbong. Dia adalah penumpang terakhir yang keluar dari gerbong itu sembari menyeret koper kecilnya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, sangat segar, asri, bahkan di samping stasiun kereta api adalah pepohonan hijau yang begitu indah, disisi kiri kanan sepanjang jalan rel kereta ia lihat hanyalah pohon dan beberapa bukit yang tinggi dan lebat akan hutan.

Baekhyun meregangkan otat-ototnya lalu menyeret koper kecilnya menuju sebuah bangku besi yang langsung menatap ke arah rel dan tebing dengan banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau, angin juga bertiup sangat lembut dan membelai surai hitamnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam merasakan betapa nikmatnya udara asri yang bebas polusi udara akibat ulah manusia.

_Hahhh~ hari hari melelahkan yang aku lalui, akhirnya aku bisa melepas penat disini ne, hah~ andaikan ada kau Chanyeol-ah, pasti semakin lengkap. Huhh, mana mungkin tapi ya? Oh iya, apa kabar mu disana? Pasti baik-baik saja ne, apa kau merindukan ku? Apa kau mengingat ku? Huft~ tapi kalau boleh aku jujur, hari ini~ aku merindukan mu_

Batin Baekhyun lalu tersenyum hambar, ia bangkit dan menyeret koper kecilnya menuju pintu keluar dari stasiun yang masih terkesan tradisional itu.

Terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari stasiun tua itu, ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus didekat stasiun, kurang dari 3 menit, bus yang dinantipun tiba. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki bus, membayarnya dan mencari tempat duduk di bagian tengah.

Ia duduk masih dengan koper yang setia menemaninya, ia melihat ke arah jendela. Menikmati pemandangan kota kecil itu. Ia kemudian merogoh tas selempang kecil yang ia gantung di pundak kirinya. Ahh~ia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, yaitu sebuah ponsel dengan wallpaper display foto dirinya dan Chanyeol saat sebelum Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan parah. Ia tak pernah mengganti wallpapernya karena ia memang menyukainya.

Wajahnya murung saat menggeser gambar kunci layarnya. Ia menghela nafas pendek.

_Mana mungkin Chanyeol mengirim mu pesan! Apa kau gila Baekhyunie?-_batin Baekhyun.

Air muka Baekhyun mendadak menjadi keruh, ia membuka kaca jendela bus, membiarkan sang angin mengelus lembut pipi putih mulusnya.

Kini, ia tengah berada di salah satu pesisir dengan banyaknya batu karang, ia berjalan menelusuri pesisir panjang itu yang ramai akan burung camar berterbangan, sendirian. _Andaikan saja, ada Chanyeol disini, andaikan ne, hahahaha~ _Baekhyun lalu tersenyum hambar dan tertawa datar dalam hatinya.

Setelah selesai dengan pesisir, kini Baekhyun ada di salah satu coffe shop terkenal dikota itu. Banyak orang datang ke tempat itu, tapi sialnya mereka semua berpasangan dengan kekasih masing-masing dan Baekhyun hanya ditemani sebuah koper kecil.

Ia kemudian mengesap sedikit capucinonya yang dilanjutkan dengan mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang kecilnya, lagi. Tangannya keluar dengan sebuah buku berwarna biru bertulis EXO di cover depannya. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman hingga pas di halaman tengah.

Ia membaca tulisan-tulisan romantis yang tertera disitu dengan judul utama "Chanyeolie Love Baekhyunie" dengan backgroundnya bekas 2 cap telapak tangan berwarna pink.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merobek kertas itu dan bergumam "ini seharusnya tidak berada disini lagi" lalu tersenyum hambar.

Kini, ia sedang duduk disebuah batu karang besar di bibir pantai dengan gelombang yang kecil dan tenang sembari mendengarkan music. Saat lagu terakhir di playlistnya berakhir, kesepian melanda Baekhyun. Angin malam pantai dengan sengaja membelainya dan membuatnya merasakan sejuk yang menusuk hingga ketulang.

Ia murung dan wajahnya tampak sangat frustasi seketika dan lalu melirik arlojinya "ini sudah jam 8 malam, hah~ menyendiri di pantai sendirian memang hhh~" ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan beranjak menuju sebuah kedai makanan.

Ia sampai di sebuah kedai makanan didekat pantai, ia memesan seporsi bulgogi lalu mengambil meja tepat disamping jendela dan berpapasan langsung dengan pantai.

Ia bisa melihat pantai malam yang indah sekarang dan menghela nafas pendek karna kembali mengingat sosok Chanyeol diotaknya.

Ia memandang kearah pantai, matanya berkaca-kaca, deru ombak memecah kesunyiannya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat Chanyeol. "apa kabar mu ne?"gumamnya bergetar.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, air mata sudah terkumpul disitu, ia terisak dan sekali kedip, air mata itu langsung mengalir indah dipipinya dengan isakan-isakan yang saling berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol yang tidak ada disisinya.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks, hhhh~"ia terisak dan nafasnya bergetar, air mata sudah mengalir deras.

"Chanyeol~"lirih Baekhyun bergetar.

SKIP TIME

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, kini, ia sudah berada disalah satu kamar hotel di kota itu, segera setelah mandi dan menggunakan piyama. Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia kembali meletakan ponselnya dan memulai tidur malamnya, mengakhiri hari yang penuh kerinduan itu.

**13 September 2013**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesunya di tengah-tengah rel kereta api di pagi ini, tatapannya kosong melihat lurus kedepan, ia tampak sangat putus asa saat ini. ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau datang saat ini?"tanya Baekhyun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara kereta api akan datang, ia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat wujud kereta itu "Chanyeol pasti datang ^^"ujarnya. Ia berlari menuju ketepian lalu melangkah mendekati kereta api yang baru saja berhenti itu.

Pintu terbuka, seluruh penumpang sudah keluar tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari, ia menghela nafas pendek, wajahnya tampak kecewa.

_Mana mungkin Chanyeol datang, hhhh~ kau bodoh Baekhyun._

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi stasiun kereta itu. Berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalan dengan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu.

**17.04 KST**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di batu karang besar di bibir pantai, menikmati pemandangan laut biru yang seperti tanpa ujung dengan burung-burung camar berterbangan dan jangan lupakan langit jingga. Ah,sungguh pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah.

_Andaikan ada Chanyeol-_Baekhyun tersenyum hambar menatap pemandangan sunset yang indah ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan

HAP!

Baekhyun terkejut, siapa yang berani-beraninya menutup matanya dari belakang seperti ini, seingatnya, tidak ada orang yang ia kenal dikota ini. Baekhyun meraba tangan itu dan merasakan ada cincin di jari manis tangan kanan orang itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Orang itu membuka mata Baekhyun lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. Orang itu menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyunpun menatapnya.

"sudah lama menunggu ku?"suara berat keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menjawab "aku merindukan mu".

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tau, aku datang kekota ini sendirian, aku langsung pergi naik bus, di bus, aku mengecek ponsel ku, siapa tau kau mengirim pesan, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin, itukan sedang jam kuliah mu"jelas Baekhyun.

"mmm, geurae? Ini karena ayah yang memaksa ku pindah jurusan ke bisnis, jadinya aku harus mengulang dari semester awal"Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "kau juga, lagi pula, untuk apa kau pergi duluan kesini? Kau tidak mau menunggu ku"tanya Chanyeol.

"karna aku ingin cepat-cepat datang. Kemarin, aku berjalan sendirian di pesisir dan makan sendiri di kedai makanan. Aku juga menangis di kedai makanan karna merindukan mu, barulah saat malamnya kau mengirim pesan ke ponsel ku dan itu cukup membuat ku tersenyum, dan tadi pagi, aku ke stasiun, berharap kau datang, tapi ternyata kau belum datang. Aku lupa bahwa kau masih harus kuliah pagi tadi"jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"eoh? Jadi kau merindukan ku sampai menangis? Astaga, kau pasti sangat mencintai ku ne? Hahahaha, kau memang hebat Chanyeol-ah, hahahaha bisa membuat seorang uke menangis karena merindukan mu hahaha"Chanyeol mulai memuji diri sendiri.

Baekhyun kaget atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan, sial sekali pikirnya. Suaminya ini pasti akan langsung ke-pedean karenanya, astaga.

"ani, aku tidak merindukan mu pun"bantah Baekhyun membuang muka dari Chanyeol yang terus tertawa dan menggodanya.

"hahah, bahkan hahaha, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi bahwa kau haha"Chanyeol masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "aku hanya bohong"ketus Baekhyun.

"tapi matamu bergerak kekiri barusan, tandanya kau berbohong, ditambah lagi matamu sedikit kembang akibat menangis, kau bukan orang yang pandai berbohong sayang"kini Chanyeol sudah berhenti tertawa.

Baekhyun menghela nafa kecewa dan mengatakan "aku benci diriku" karena ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan nya sendiri.

"tapi aku cinta diri mu"balas Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Baekhyun kembali menatap lurus ke laut, begitu juga Chanyeol. Mereka menikmati hening yang tenang diantara mereka.

"Chanyeolie"panggil Baekhyun.

"wae chagi?"tanya Chanyeol.

"kau ingat dulu, waktu musim gugur tahun lagu, bulan oktober hari ke-21?"tanya Baekhyun.

"pasti ingat chagi, wae?"tanya Chanyeol sebagai respon. "aku sangat bahagia saat itu"

**21 Oktober 2012**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan mata kuliahnya hari ini. Kini, ia sudah tidak sejurus dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah pindah ke jurusan bisnis.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mengemas buku dan akan beranjak menuju gedung tempat Chanyeol belajar.

Sebelum ke gedung jurusan bisnis, Baekhyun bingung, setelah mata kuliah selesai, ia tidak menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya. "dimana mereka?"

Baekhyun mencari-cari mereka tapi tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang ia temukan. Bahkan, Kris dan Luhan pun tidak ia temukan dimana-mana. Parahnya lagi, Chanyeolpun tidak ia temukan.

"kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Suho hyungpun tidak diangkat, apa ia sedang berkencan dengan Lay-ge?"tanya Baekhyun.

"astaga, Lay-ge juga tidak di angkat, eomma T.T" Baekhyun mulai frustasi.

Oh iya, Suho sudah pindah kembali ke-Korea. Ia merengek kepada orang tuanya, menurutnya, gaya hidup di Amerika tidak cocok dengan gaya hidupnya yang khas Asia. Lagi pula, Suho tidak ingin meninggalkan Lay, ia berencana, saat sudah selesai kuliah, ia akan melamar pemuda China itu.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang dijalan menuju apartementnya dan Chanyeol, hari sudah gelap karena tadi ia sempat pergi nonton sendirian menghilangkan rasa bosannya, hufft.

Suasana sangat sepi sekarang, oke, Baekhyun mulai merinding sekarang.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya, ia sweatdrop sekarang. Oke, Baekhyun sangat takut sekarang, ia tidak punya keahlian apapun dalam bela diri.

_Hitungan ke-3 ne, 1 2 ti-_

Belum sempat ia berlari, tubuhnya langsung di tangkap seorang namja, mulutnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan dan matanya di tutup dengan pengikat kepala agar ia tidak bisa melihat.

Baekhyun sangat takut sekarang, tubuhnya serasa lemah sekali sekarang, ia tidak bisa memberi perlawanan, ditambah lagi yang menyerangnya adalah 2 orang namja yang mengguanakan penutup kepala sebagai topeng.

Baekhyun merasa badannya sekarang ada disebuah mobil, Baekhyun menangis, ia takut di culik dan takut diperkosa oleh penculik itu. Astaga, Baekhyun sudah berfikiran kelewat jauh sekarang.

Lalu, setelah sekian lama mobil itu berjalan, mobil itu kini tengah berhenti disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Baekhyun di gendong keluar dari mobil itu lalu diletakan di atas tanah dengan lembut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dari indra perabanya bahwa tanah ini ditumbuhi rumput yang cukup bersih.

Baekhyun menangis "hueee, tolong, jangan perkosa aku, huuuu hiks hiks"

Kedua penculik itu melongo melihat tingkah Baekhyun lalu tekekeh geli dan melepas ikatan di tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari situ.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum saat tangannya dilepas, ia masih menangis tapi. Sampai terisak beberapa kali malah-oke Baekhyun, kau sangat kekanak-kanakan sekarang.

Baekhyun melepas penutup matanya dan saat bola mata yang indah itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, suatu tempat yang indah, dibawah sinar bulan, tepat disamping danau dengan lentera-lentera apung yang indah diatas air danau yang tenang. Tempat ini, dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar dan rindang.

Mata Baekhyun berhenti dan menangkap suatu objek, meja makan yang di selimuti oleh kain putih bersih, terdapat 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan makanan-makanan diatas meja bundar tersebut, dan 3 buah lilin di tengah-tengahnya dan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dibelakang meja dengan tuxedonya dan menatap intes Baekhyun, jangan lupa, senyuman nya yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

Itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bingung sekaligus terpesona, ia melepaskan ikatan di kakinya dan berjalan menuju arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau yang menyiapkan ini?"tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"siapa yang tadi membawa ku kemari?"tanya Baekhyun, LAGI.

"sepertinya kau bisa menanyakannya kepada Kris hyung mu"jawab Chanyeol.

_Kris-hyung, awas kau ne, aku sempat menangis tadi-_ancam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh sekelompok orang, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi Chanyeol iya.

"astaga, ini akan menjadi makan malam yang romantis"ujar Xiumin.

"kita akan lebih romantis dari ini sayang, kita akan menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku akan melamar mu"jawab Jongdae dan berhasil membuat Xiumin merona hebat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan. "wae?"tanya Kyungsoo galak. "bolehkah aku mencium mu?"tanya Jongin to the point. "boleh, setelah itu leher mu putus ya? Dasar tidak bisa membaca keadaan"ketus Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka sudah memilih pergi dari situ, mereka juga punya acara sendiri.

"Kris hyung dan Suho hyung keren sekali tadi, cocok jadi penculik, hahaha, terima kasih sudah membantu kami membuat kejutan untuk Baekhyun hyung ne?"ujar Tao, namja si mata panda tersenyum manis dengan wajah polosnya.

Ya, sesaat, Kris merasa tubuhnya disengat listrik saat melihat senyuman manis itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan Tao dan tanpa sadar ia bertanya pada Tao "maukah kau makan malam dengan ku malam ini?" dan membuat Tao terbingung-bingung saat ini.

Lay dan Suho, mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat couple-couple yang ada didepan mata mereka. Suho menatap Lay dan Lay hanya menunduk malu jika ditatap intens seperti itu.

"waeyo hyung?"tanya Lay.

"jangan panggil aku hyung, aku ini kekasih mu, begini saja, Chagi?"tanya Suho sebagai respon dan Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan "ne, ch-ch, chagi" dan Suho tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Lay, "ahh, aku tidak sabar menunggu wisuda, kita akan menikah" dan Lay hanya tersenyum senang, hidup yang bahagia.

Semua ini disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya. mereka saling membagi tugas dan bahu membahu membantu Chanyeol untuk melakukan semua hal ini, demi Baekhyun.

_Terima kasih chingudeul, nae danjjak-_batin Chanyeol.

"apa kau suka?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aku lebih dari suka Chanyeol-ah"Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"maafkan aku karna telah membuat mu khawatir saat aku koma, hhh~ aku tak bisa bayangkan seperti apa kau menangis saat itu"ujar Chanyeol.

"gwenchana Chanyeol-ah, sekarang kau juga sudah sembuh total"jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"aku senang memiliki mu, aku sangat mencintai mu Baekhyunie"

"ne Chanyeol, aku tau itu"

Setelah itu mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka, berdua, para sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun yang mengintip tadi juga sudah pergi menghilang entah kemana.

Mereka menyantap menu masakan Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersebut dengan nikmat sembari berbincang ringan.

"Baekkie, setelah ini kita membuat baby ya sayang?"ajak Chanyeol dengan nada nakal khasnya.

Baekhyun langsung mendeath-glare Chanyeol. "YAK, aku tidak mau, selesai kan dulu sekolah kita, sesudah itu, kita harus punya pekerjaan sendiri, barulah aku mau memiliki anak"ketus Baekhyun.

"hhmm, ne ne ne, araseo, kalau begitu kita becinta saja"ajak Chanyeol lagi.

"YAK! YADONG ! ANDWE"bentak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa.

**13 September 2013**

Kini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang didalam mobil, melaju menuju vila Chanyeol yang berada didekat pantai. Baekhyun juga sudah chek out dari hotel tempat ia menginap sebelumnya.

"apa yang lainnya sudah datang?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne, tentu saja, mereka sudah di villa semua"jawab Chanyeol masih fokus dengan mobilnya.

"mmm bagaimana dengan kakak-kakak ku?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"kakak mu? Kris hyung, dia sibuk mengurusi baby panda Tao-nya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tidur sepanjang jalan didalam pelukan hangat Sehunie-nya"jelas Chanyeol.

"dan adik ku bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"adik mu? Adik mu yang mana? Kau saja anak bungsu chagi"jawab Chanyeol bingung.

"aish, pabo, ya Jongin lah, mau siapa lagi? Diakan adik ku, dia sangat baik pada ku, mau menemani ku belanja saat kau sibuk dengan kuliah"jelas Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ya, Baekhyun dan Jongin memang dekat, seperti kakak adik, bagi Jongin, Baekhyun adalah kakak perempuannya(?). "Jongin dengan sangat beruntung hari ini mendekap Kyungsoo selama perjalanan karena Kyungsoo memilih tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu selama perjalanan"jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"oh iya"gumam Baekhyun lalu merogoh tasnya. Tangannya keluar dari tas itu dengan selembar kertas yang ia sobek dibuku catatannya kemarin saat di coffe shop.

"kenapa kau merobek janji kita?"tanya Chanyeol heran.

"aku hanya ingin menggantungnya di mobil kita, agar kita saling mengingat satu sama lain, dan agar kau tidak selingkuh ke orang lain, jadi ku rasa, kertas itu tidak seharusnya berada dibuku itu lagi"jelas Baekhyun dengan nada ketus di kalimat terakhir.

"hahahaha, ne ne, aku sudah tidak bejat lagi sayang, aku tidak akan seperti dulu, kau yang berhasil merubah ku"ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Kini, mereka sudah sampai di villa milik Chanyeol dan ternyata sudah ramai akan kerabat-kerabatnya.

Semua menyapanya dan saling memberi pelukan.

"hah, aku merindukan kalian"ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, bertukar cerita dan berbagi lelucon hingga waktu tak terasa telah banyak terhabiskan untuk mengobrol. Kini, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasak, Tao dan Lay baru saja pulang berbelanja, sedangkan Xiumin, ia lelah karena mabuk perjalanan.

Para seme sibuk main game diantaranya Kris dan Suho. Sedangkan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang menonton film dewasa. Sedangkan Chen, dia masih setia mengurusi Xiumin sang kekasih.

"astaga hyung, adegannya hot sekali hyung, aku tidak tahan rasanya"ujar Sehun seduktif.

"kau kira aku tahan, hah, untung aku sudah menikah"jawab Chanyeol masih tak melewatkan setiap adegan yang disuguhkan oleh film itu. Mereka menontonnya di teras belakang menggunakan labtob Jongin, menghindari para uke takut ketahuan, astaga.

"andaikan aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah ne, aduhh, kisseunya, membuat ku bergairah"kini Jongin lagi yang memberi opini. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja, mata mereka tidak berkedip sama sekali. Sesekali mengusap mulut mereka yang sebenarnya tidak basah sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengintip mereka dari jendela kaca yang bening. "awas saja kalian ne"ujar Kyungsoo lalu memanggil Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju Chanyeol dkk.

PLAK Kyungsoo menutup layar labtob dengan tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun mencabut baterai agar labtob itu langsung meninggal tak berdaya. Luhan sudah melotot ke arah Sehun dan ke-3 seme itu akan merasa gunung api didepan mereka akan meledak seketika.

"yah sayang deh, padahal tadi hampir klimaks kan hyung?"tanya Sehun sangat sangat polos, astaga, aku rasa dia pura-pura polos didepan Luhan. Dan itu benar.

Ke-3 uke itu sudah sangat emosi, "KALIAN"bentak ke-3 uke itu lalu menjewer telinga ke-3 seme itu.

"appo Baekie Chagi, jinjja"rintih Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak bergeming, ia malah menyeret suaminya masuk ke villa.

"dasar kau! Kamjong yadong bin mesum"maki Kyungsoo juga menarik Jongin masih dengan jewerannya.

"Luhanie, minhae, ampun, huaa, jangan marahi namja chingu mu ne boing boing?"Sehun mencoba menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"aahhhh, Chagiya! Diam kau, siap-siap menerima hukuman mu ne, kau tidak boleh menelpon ku selama seminggu"hardik Luhan juga menjewer telinga kekasihnya. Rasakan saja itu, dasar seme mesum. Saat masuk villa, semua orang yang ada didalam hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah 3 couple itu.

**21.40 KST**

"baiklah, aku sudah membagi dan menentukan bagaimana cara kita tidur di villa ini"ujar Chanyeol.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sejenak dan berkata.

"karena divilla mini ku ini hanya ada 2 kamar dengan masing-masing kamar terdapat 2 kasur saja, jadi, para uke, akan tidur di 2 kamar tersebut dengan 1 kamar di isi 3 orang, dan para seme akan tidur diluar, oke, atas perhatiannya, aku ucapkan terima kasih"

"ya, Chanyeol betul, dengan begini, aktifitas making baby dapat dihindari di villa ini"jelas Suho dan semua orang menatap Suho dengan tatapan 'kau kira kami apaan hyung'. Hahahahaha.

Keesokan paginya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengendap-endap keluar villa dan berlari ke pantai dekat villa Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk di pasir putih itu dengan Baekhyun dipangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

Siapa yang tahan diterpa angin pantai pagi-pagi buta, makanya Chanyeol membawa selimut. Dan alasan kenapa mereka berada disini, karena mereka ingin menyaksikan Sunrise yang indah di musim panas.

"apa kau merasa hangat?"tanya Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"sangat hangat, terima kasih sudah menghangatkan ku"ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Chanyeol-ah"panggil Baekhyun.

"ne chagiya?"tanya Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai ku?"tanya Baekhyun.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa kau meragukan ku? Aku tidak mencintai mu, tapi aku sungguh mencintai mu sayang"

Wajah Baekhyun merona, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, surai lembutnya serasa menggelitik leher kokoh Chanyeol dan memberi kehangatan disana.

"sekarang, giliran ku, apa kau mencintai ku Baekkie?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aku lebih dari sangat mencintai mu Chanyeolie, tidak peduli seberapa buruk masa lalu kita karena kita sudah membuka lembaran baru. Berjanjilah tidak akan membuat ku khawatir lagi seperti saat kau koma dan berjanjilah tidak akan menyakiti ku lagi"jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"ne chagi-ya, yakso, aku akan berusaha membahagiakan mu sehingga saat kau terlahir kembali, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena pernah mencintai ku dan menjadi milik ku. Aku mencintai mu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan mu, semampu ku"jelas Chanyeol dengan mantap.

Baekhyun tersenyum "saranghae, tidak peduli apa pun yang akan menghadang kita, jeongmal saranghae".

"nado jeongmal saranghae, tidak peduli apa pun yang akan menghadang kita"jawab Chanyeol lalu meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menolehkan wajah manis Baekhyun menatap ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu chagi?"tanya Chanyeol. Sebagai respon, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum manis lalu menutup matanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, jantung Baekhyun berdekat lebih cepat saat meraskan deru nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Tangannya seketika memeluk leher Chanyeol saat bibir Chanyeol memulai start permainan bibir mereka. Mendapat respon baik, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan meraba-raba punggung Baekhyun secara acak ketika ciuman mereka naik kelevel selanjutnya, permainan lidah. Masih dengan posisi Baekhyun dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Suara kecipak akibat aktifitas tautan bibir mereka memecah keheningan ditemani oleh suara ombak yang bernyanyi dan dibelai halus oleh sang bayu. Saat itu jugalah, matahari yang mulai menampakan dirinya menjadi saksi 2 makhluk berakal fikiran itu saling menyalurkan kehangatan melalui bibir yang masih belum terlepas tautannya dengan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

_Mulai saat ini, detik ini, jam ini, menit ini, hari ini, bulan ini, tahun ini, abad ini dan zaman ini. Ayo kita lalui semuanya bersama, tidak peduli betapa buruknya masa lalu kita. Bukankah waktu berjalan maju, bukan berjalan mundur? Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan, cukup saling mengerti, melengkapi, mempercayai dan mencintai saja, ayo kita mulai mengukir catatan hingga kemasa depan. Saranghae Chanyeol-ah..._

**FIN**

**Gimana finalnya chingu? Puas atau mengecewakan? Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan chingudeul *bow*. Gimana jalan ceritanya dan gimana finalnya? Ngefeel atau ndak ? sweet atau ndak? Mau buat Chan nya meninggal, takut reader pada nangis -,- gimana FF pertama Baekhee chingu? Berhasil atau nggak? Review ya chingu, author tunggu.**

**Dan tidak lupa, Baekhee sangat berterima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah mau mengikuti jalan cerita FF gaje ini. Baekhee sangat berterima kasih, Baekhee sangat sayang kalian yang udah mensuport Baekhee *nangis haru* oke ini lebay. Tapi Baekhee sayang kalian. Tunggu FF baru Baekhee lagi ya, dan kalian mau siapa main cast FF berikutnya? Kaisoo, Sulay atau yang lainnya atau Baekyeol lagi? Tinggal kalian bilang di kolom review aja.**

**Next, review ya, kasi pendapat kalian tentang FF ini, berhasil atau ndak? Dan pemikiran kalian tentang jalan cerita ini FF dan juga tentang final nya ini. author tunggu ya review kalian, jangan lupa review ne? See you on next Fanfic. Author sayang kalian #Big Hug.**


End file.
